Cold Case: One Last time
by Icywinter
Summary: Would this be the last time that Lilly would ever be with Saccardo? Or does she land up with Scotty? Featuring MILD SMUT.
1. The makings of Lillyardo

With the look of spell in both of their eyes, Lilly followed Saccardo back to his apartment. For the first time, she wasn't going to find a way out of this one; instead opted to let herself be loved by someone.

He then pushed her up against the door, his tongue invading her mouth like a barbarian; tasting her in full glory. With their senses now climbing up a peak, their hands raced down their bodies. Lilly felt this pulse of highness she had never once stopped to feel before, but her body needed to feel this. Just once did the quills from her well guarded walls ceased to poke out; not this time. However she couldn't just pull away and be afraid from ever single red-blooded male that she had ever encountered.

In a moment's time, a moan of pleasure escaped Lilly's mouth; thus repeating it. Saccardo breathed out heavier feeling even more aroused by someone that he felt so already attached to.

As she followed him into a darkened bedroom, a moment of shyness peaked through. Despite everything Saccardo then pushed her onto his bed, taking in more of her lips. The taste of him, mixing with that drink from early on invigorated her.

While his hand unbuttoned Lilly's shirt, placing tiny kisses onto her pale skin. Her eyes darkened in even more pleasure, as the full view of her upper body was now being seen. Not once did Saccardo notice the scar that was reminiscing of the shooting, but instead continued kissing a trail down her body.

"You an expert" she teased.

Saccardo then looked up, at the blonde seeing her flirtatious eyes batting at him, wildly. He didn't speak while his fingers found their way underneath Lilly's pants and into her underwear, teasing at her peak.

He watched as she gasped" You always wet like this Detective" before Lilly then knocked him down onto the bed, while her tongue dove straight into his. With their moans vibrating back and forth, she felt an unsightly sense of passion and wildness that had been aching to come out for a long time.

Upon looking upward, Lilly undid his shirt before Saccardo than stopped her" Lie back" with a sly grin, now scattered on his face.

Obeying, he then took of his own shirt; exposing a nicely toned chest before resuming their kiss. As his lips brushed and sucked at her neck, Lilly kept on moaning while her own shirt feel to the floor along with her bra.

Now completely shirtless, she felt the need to cover up.

"Take them away, I want to see" breathing out.

With a grin, Saccardo then swatted them away before taking own of her breasts into her mouth" I had you" with a heavy pant.

Realizing that Lilly had set him up, he breathed out hot air between them" That's why Scully had said to Mulder during the first movie".

"You going to make love to me or what" she asked" Wasn't I the one who was invited here"?

Saccardo looked out" Didn't say that you had to follow,"

Her eyes batted once again, signaling that she needed this as much as he did. Resuming his actions as she continued to moan feverishly while Saccardo explored more of her body, as he then slowly start parting her legs.

"Forgetting something" she panted, eying his pants" Might want to lose them, got a tent pole bigger than then one at the fair". He then slipped off as Lilly took him into her hands, causing Saccardo to groan "Hands off the merchandise rush".

After sheathing himself, Saccardo then proceed to suck and lick between her legs; practically driving Lilly to cries and moans.

Then he stopped, forever torturing her" That's it, though there was more to you than that" eying his hardened arousal.

"Not quite" as Saccardo dove himself deep into Lilly's core, making her cry out. While he continued to go harder, he could hear growing more vocal.

Lilly had never felt this good before, especially with his tongue roaming around hers; feverishly. As she then wrapped her legs around him; he began to hit that spot that awakened more of her wild sexual side.

"Oh god" breathing out, while her head tilted back" Saccardo, Right there" gasping as more pleasure pulsated throughout her entire body.

As the two moved together, their speed increasing as Lilly neared her release. When it hit her, she let out a near torn scream from her mouth while the hardest orgasm ripped throughout her entire body.

Somehow this made Saccardo keep on going before he too flew in passion, before continuing with yet another round. By the end, Lilly lay there blooming with afterglow which made her body feel a hundred times better.

"Did I pass" she asked.

He answered her with a kiss" Think you scared all the dealers away, with you coming so loudly".

" That's no such a bad thing" raising up her eyebrows, while tracing small circles on his chest before she then let her head rest gently on his chest. However as their relationship transpired into a deeper emotion of love, for the first time Lilly wasn't about to shun herself away from Eddie; in fact she knew that this was what her heart had desired.

Even when Stillman had noticed that she had been missing an earring that morning, Lilly swore she could see the look that was plastered onto Eddie's face; reminded her of what had happened early on in the morning. She had never had quite possible the best sex; up until being with him. Her body felt like a million bucks, but it was the words that had just come out of his mouth; that made Lilly's heart beat more with love.

"Hey Gorgeous", as she turned around looking into his eyes.

As they talked Eddie then mentioned about taking her out on a real date, in the past she had tried to shun herself away from this but not now. Lilly was ready to take this chance and not be afraid of someone loving her.

Later on that night, when Lilly jumped up in excitement she felt that unhighly in her bones; just like her mother had said right before she had married her fourth and last husband. It was very much true; especially when Saccardo's lips had come over hers. He loved her, men like him were hard enough to find.

Would a bottle of wine mixing with love add to even more of a romantic night, or would it be the last time the two had ever shared another kiss?


	2. Surprises for Eddie

Sometime later, a glass of wine turned into a series of long deep kisses. It was clear as daylight, that Lilly didn't want him to leave. Even Saccardo felt the same way knowing that she was the woman he had been looking for all along.

He groaned while she rocked her hips against his, Lilly knew it would be the last time she would be doing this time him. Though her heart still wanted him; his job was getting in the way of a romance that would never get to be. Bending her head down to kiss him again, as she felt Eddie's hands touching, every part of him

His panting grew heavier, while pushing himself deeper into her center. Her moans grew louder, knowing just how good it felt to be immersed in pleasure. She knew for a long time, that her body had craved great sex while her heart wanted to be loved. It hurt to see the man she loved so much leave, but knew that this time it wasn't her fault.

As another kiss then broke away, Lilly moved harder wanting to hear more sounds coming out of him. Eddie was immersed in pleasure while he continued to remain vocal.

"Lil", he gasped letting out another moan" You are beautiful".

Lilly grinned while increasing her speed, feeling herself nearing release. Her breathes grew louder, before gasping out in pleasure. Being with him did make her feel good, especially right now. As she kept on going, Eddie thrashed around before succumbing to his release.

Not long after that, he peered up into her blue eyes" I love you", as her lips repeated the same. With another sealed kiss; the two dressed before Lilly moved closure, rubbing her lips against his. As the two shared their last kiss; neither of them wanted to leave each other.

"First thing I'll do when I get back is to see you", stroking her pale cheek" I promise, you mean so much to me Lil".

Lilly nodded knowing that he'd probably forget about her, once he had arrived to do the undercover thing.

As Eddie walked out of her apartment, Lilly leaned against the doorway not wanting to see the man she loved walking away. Upon closing the door, her heart felt torn but not once did she cry. However her fingers then felt the small necklace that he had given to her early on.

She knew that this relationship had ended better than other hand, especially since her heart still wanted him. When a month then followed into the next, Lilly still didn't hear from Eddie but several months later, he returned upon seeing her with a huge stomach.

"You look big", causing Lilly to arch her eyebrows.

With a weary smile, she then answered" Try about five months ago", as Eddie stood there remembering that he had very well had sex with her jus t prior to him going away.

Placing her hand there, Lilly felt the unborn life inside of her kicking" You are the father", assuring him. Eddie then made a face; before feeling it for himself" We need to celebrate, us starting a family together".

Lilly was taken aback" Look you leave, and then come back. This isn't just about me anymore", glancing downward at her swelling abdomen" I need to what's right for the baby".

With that he then nodded" How about you and I finish the date we were supposed to go on" moving closure" Bowling sound alright", trying to reenact old times.

She knew he wanted another chance with her; none of her other boyfriends were even remotely willing to give her another chance. After agreeing, Lilly let out a breath just hoping that Eddie was for real. Later on that night, she once again stepped up; holding a bowling ball in her hands.

It was hard to bend down; due to her pregnancy but Lilly ended up bowling another strike. This time there weren't any interruptions from Eddie's boss, as the two bantered back and forth.

"Quit bowling shark lady", eying her stomach" I think that baby of ours is giving you that luck".

Lilly caressed her stomach" It's kicking now, keeps me up all night".

"Didn't find out the sex", holding up a bowl. Upon seeing her shaking her head no, Eddie leaned in closure" Kid taking my last name or yours"?

"You planning on marrying me"?

Her comment made his eyes widened" I could do that, but then you'll have to join my society".

"Already have" motioning to her stomach" When you took advantage of me that night".

Eddie's eyes looked into a sea of blue" I think it's the other way around Rush, from the looks of it I did pretty well".

After leaving the bowling alley, he took her to the Italian restaurant as promised; sans the wine. However it didn't matter, since the two started to joke and laugh like old times.

This certainly wasn't making Lilly automatically ready to let him fully back into her life; since becoming pregnant she was growing very protective of her unborn child. Even though Eddie was the father, this whole him coming back, gave an odd feeling. However Lilly knew that his taking responsibility was a good sign; but had a feeling that he really didn't want to become a dad.

By the time they had arrived back at her place, the two continued to sit on the couch talking.

"Do you just want me", she asked" I don't want to put the baby through this".

Eddie pondered her question before releasing a breath, he had been immersed while working with the FBI; but now had to face the fact that night the two of them had made a baby together. As much as he didn't really want to be a parent, but this was still his child.

"We'll work something out", feeling nervous about becoming a dad himself.

Her eyes glaring at his" Are you just saying that", feeling another kick" Look I know that all of this is new to you, but if you don't want to it's okay. I just don't want this little one to feel unloved or unwanted by you".

"The kid has to know about me".

"Didn't say that he or she won't, just that I grew up feeling that way. Promised myself that my child would never have to feel that, you know"?

Lilly then released a breath, seeing Eddie getting up off the couch" You're wild during sex, think that added to this little one".

She rose up an eyebrow" I won't talk Saccardo; you did your share of riding me hard".

"Back off Rush, I'm still a good bowler".

"Yeah, bowling for my eggs".

Eddie turned around, looking right into her eyes" Prefer the term, scrambling".

"Scrambling", putting one hand on her hip" Are you making an impropriation"?

He grinned, before their lips then collided; like in the bowling alley but this time their kiss went from the living room up to her bedroom. Though this was exactly what Lilly had been craving, she also knew that she was letting her heart get in the way of her feelings.

Not long after that she felt him kissing her" Where was this one conceived"?

"You know where"

"The night you lost your earring in my bed"?

Lilly grinned" I think you knocked it out, when nibbling on my neck; making that innapporiation on me".

Eddie began kissing a trail down her body, before resting his hand there" Made you come didn't I; let's see about a few times", wagging his eyebrows.

The blonde threw a pillow at him" Think it took less than that to knock me up".

" Knocked you up, that's kind of crude; how about the fact we made a baby together", feeling it kicking once again" What" seeing the look displayed on her face.

"I'm kind of hungry".

"I aint going out Lil, dressed like this", hinting the fact that he still was very much nude.

Lilly laughed softly, before his eyes explored her also naked body" You're not either, don't need that partner of yours trying lure you into his world".

"Don't worry, he has a girlfriend".

Eddie looked amused" Once that he doesn't have to imagine while using his hands".

The blonde smiled, before feeling his lips kissing her neck" Could settle for some ice cream" giving a smile" Marshmallows, hot fudge, peanut butter cups, melon, rice", causing Eddie's eyes to look up with a disgusted look spread across his entire face.

"Don't look at me, the baby wants it".

After he had redressed, Eddie headed out still pondering about them being a family. Though they hadn't dated very long he still had wanted them to continue to date; not wanting to just get married. As he then headed back with more food, Lilly sat up in bed eagerly awaiting her midnight snack.


	3. Shipped away again

Upon returning, Lilly devoured the large cup of ice cream, equally amazing Eddie at the same time. He was very impressed by just how much she could eat; while being pregnant. One thing that wasn't on his mind; was the thought of being engaged or married. It didn't feel right, to do that because of her pregnancy.

Another reason why was because, neither one of them felt ready to go through with it. Plus the fact that he was still processing that Lilly was carrying their baby. However before he could talk, Lilly was fast asleep on his chest.

By morning, she awoke to find herself all along, again. Where was Eddie, was he all of a sudden backing out on this. Before Lilly could question herself again, He showed up with some food.

" Think I would be living you, pregnant with my kid", carrying a tall coffee in his arms. This made groan for a cup of it right now; but couldn't. Then Eddie handed her a bouquet of flowers" For you", which immediately brightened up her day.

A smile crept onto her face, " So how are we going to work this out"?

" In time Lil, I do want to be a dad to this one", making his decision permanent. However Eddie was quite scared about actually becoming one; he had always liked the single life until he met Lilly.

Now with their impending baby on the way, Eddie knew he had to start investing money for a nursery; which now didn't even have a crib; as of yet. By the time that she had arrived at work, Lilly ignored the stares from Vera about her pregnant stomach.

" Hey", coming from Scotty, " Baby keeping you up Lil"?

" Keeping me eating", she replied, setting her bag down" Kid's still kicking away" feeling its movements from underneath her hand.

Scotty grinned, " A little Saccardo perhaps"?

"Shut it", she replied, " Before I send you out to get me something to eat".

From across the room, Vera was grinning wildly at her, " She's right Scotty, for all we know is that" pointing directly to Lilly's stomach, " Is that little naked human inside of Rush; might jump out and attack you".

Lilly placed her hand there protectively, as Kat stood behind them, " All babies are born naked, some aren't as pretty as other", glaring right at him.

Vera looked at her, " Saying I'm ugly naked"?

" Uh", in disgust before walking away.

Though the day went by fine, Lilly caught up with Eddie as he stopped by to bring her some lunch. She was pretty surprised by this, " Since when do you bring me food"?

" Since I scrambled your eggs one night", whispering the sentence into her ear. Lilly shot him a look, " Or was it the night I lost my earring in your bed"?

His face grinned, as the two headed outside to speak in private. Eddie then slides his hand onto her stomach, " Could have been that first night, you moaned up a storm".

" Been awhile", she added but then moved forward, " You got some fast swimmers there".

He wagged his eyebrows, before bending down to kiss her stomach, while Lilly watched knowing that her baby would be born with its father present.

" I'm glad you made that innapprociation"?

" Is that even a word", mocking her words, " Maybe that apple Tini did the trick"?

" Problem", she teased, " You are a tricky man, but I'm still better at bowling than you are".

Eddie looked up at her, " Not quite Rush".

" Is that another challenge"?

He shook his head, before leaning forward as the two began to kiss. From inside Vera was grinning while Scotty tried not to get involved; he knew that this whole Lilly having a baby thing; proved to be a good thing for her.

The problem was with Eddie, Scotty had a bad feeling that he wasn't back to really be with her. He had seen men go in and out of Lilly's life so quickly. With her impending baby on the way, he hoped that this guy wasn't just there out of sympathy due to her being pregnant.

However when the two came back in, Lilly stood there watching him leave before Scotty turned around.

" Everything go alright"?

" Yeah, why"?

He sighed, " I just don't want him playing you Lil, or this little one".

Lilly knew that Scotty was just trying to be there as a friend; but he was always protective over her from the start, " We aren't getting married, but he does want to be a father".

" He better act on his word".

Somehow during this whole thing, Eddie received a phone call from his boss. The news wasn't great to him, as he tried to explain about his impending baby on the way. There was no way in hell that he was going to do another undercover thing, with Lilly pregnant and all. However his boss thought differently, and made a deal with the Feds that he couldn't refuse.

That night Eddie felt extremely guilty for leaving Lilly; knowing just how much he already loved her. Just by looking at her stomach, he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance to be there for its birth. His heart sank even further about the thought of this.

" My boss called, they want me back", he said solemnly, " I tried to tell him about the baby", letting out a sigh," I don't want to leave you Lil".

Her eyes wanted to cry a river of tears; due to her hormones but Lilly somehow held them back, " What am I going tell this one"?

Eddie nodded, before gently picking up her chin, " You tell him or her that I love it, I'm sorry Lil. Thought I wouldn't have to do this again".

Her heart felt broken up inside, by the man she loved more than anything, " I'll try to find a way to see both you and our baby".

" Yeah right" , shaking her head, before Eddie pulled her forward. The truth was that he didn't want to leave especially leaving his pregnant girlfriend all alone. Upon taking off his necklace, Eddie then placed it around her neck, " It's for good luck ".

Like before the two shared a kiss, before his eyes met up with hers, " I love you Lil, that's not going to change what I feel about you , or this one", touching her stomach for the last time.

However he had no idea when he got back, things would all be changing.


	4. Three years later

Three years later, just as Eddie was returning back to the city of brotherly love, he then caught something the slights of Lilly Rush playing with a little boy. Though he had blonde hair like hers, he knew that he was his own son. What took the cake was seeing him now riding on top of Scotty's head as the two walked along together.

Did this mean, she had somehow managed to fall in love with him? Not quite, in the least since he didn't see the two kiss when Scotty had walked her over to her place. It was more along the lines of just two friends hanging out together; especially since his son referred to him as, "Uncle Scotty".

Other than that, Eddie knew he had to reclaim Lilly. Now seeing that she was now a devoted mother, things would get a little complicated. Later that night, just as Lilly was tucking her son; Nicholas into bed; he glanced over at his mother.

"Love you", he whispered.

Lilly smiled as she proceeded to kiss him, "I love you too, little man", seeing how her son resembled her but had a small mix of his father. Just after he had fallen asleep, she came back downstairs; to pick up his toys when someone had knocked on her door.

Upon opening it, Eddie stood there seeing the woman he still loved, "Hey Gorgeous, I'm back". Closing the door behind, Lilly faced him, "Took you three years to come back".

"I didn't forget about you, so I take it we had a son"?

She nodded, while crossing her arms, "His name is Nicholas, and looks more like me than of you".

"He knows about me"?

Lilly released a breath, "A little, look I just don't want you intruding in his life; if you really don't want to be one".

Eddie moved closure, "It's all I had thought about during these past three years; having a life with you and our son. Look I know its weird me being back and all, but I want to make this work".

She wasn't about to jump into any sort of relationship; knowing that it would affect Nicholas, "I have to be a good mother for him, can't just take you back. I have to do what's right".

He understood completely, but saw that Lilly was now a mother; and that had changed her impact on love, " We could take it easy", peering into her eyes, " I missed you a lot Rush", tempting to kiss her lips. Giving in she let him kisses her slowly, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. In fact, Lilly had missed feeling that.

"Uh, how about I drop by the office tomorrow. Work something out; I know it's hard with him".

A smile crept onto her face," Actually Nicky's not hard at all, he's a bit stubborn but I wouldn't trade him for any other kid in the world".

He grinned wildly, "I think that little in appropriation had something to do with it".

"You were making one at me at Jones; he could have been conceived that night".

Eddie shook his head, "Still remembered how hard you came that night, your were beautiful Rush".

"Shut it Saccardo, If I wasn't mistaken your little inapproation kept pushing me over the edge. I didn't know you had that animal side to you", her eyes now becoming flirtingly like.

He moved even more closure to her, "So how about a refresher, been awhile. Plus you might lose another earring".

They both shared a small laugh, before Lilly released a breath, "See you tomorrow", as she went back inside. The truth was her heart still wanted him but, as a mother she had to do what was right for Nicholas.

By the next morning she felt him tugging at her hand, "Mommy".

Opening up her eyes, Lilly pulled him onto the bed as she began tickling him. Mornings like these she loved, just spending time with Nicholas. Though she had wanted another baby, she had to see at first if this relationship with Saccardo would actually be a good thing.

Upon arriving to work, he surprised her, "Mommy Rush thought you might need this"?

"Extra large Triple Americano, you sure know me Saccardo".

"Hey, I know you better than anyone else here Rush", before whispering into her ear, "Even know what really made you turned on".

Lilly playfully pushed him, "You checking up on me"?

" No, just did a little investigation on a certain, hot blonde Cold Case detective I know", remembering how he once called her smoking hot that first night the two had ended up in bed together.

Her eyes now twinkled in love, "Nicky's looks like you when he makes that face".

Eddie stood there, "That so, he is my son Rush. Probably has that stubborn streak like you, all this time I was thinking you been having a girl".

She turned knowing that she still had wanted one, " Maybe if things work out, we might", considering give him another chance.

"You asking me out Rush"?

" Just saying Saccardo, but I'll pick the restaurant".

This prompted him to take her hand, "Who said it's going to be there, was kind of thinking of having dinner with both you and Nicholas. I am a dad, plus I get to spend it also with you".

Lilly pondered that thought before nodding, "Saturday night, then"?

"Why Rush so you can have me all to yourself later on", before his phone had rang.

Upon setting foot back in Homicide, Scotty looked up, "That Saccardo I hear"?

"Yeah", seeing how protective her partner was getting, "He's coming over Saturday night to have dinner with both Nicholas and I".

" You sure that's good for him", knowing that up to now he had been a father figure to Nicholas, " You two should date before exposing Nicholas to him. Saccardo might not want what you might want in a dad".

Lilly understood where he was coming from, "My son still needs to know, I'm not expecting Saccardo to be something he's not. I'm perfectly fine raising Nicky on my own without him".

However by the time Saturday night had come around, Lilly had taken Scotty's advice and decided to go out with Saccardo without her son being there. She knew the mistakes her own mother had made, and didn't want her son to feel rejected.

Awhile later, the two were sitting in his apartment, talking, before he leaned over to kiss Lilly once again. This time she had refused, knowing that she didn't want to run the risk of getting pregnant and being alone during it.

"I'm not undercover anymore; it took so much out of me. All I wanted was to come back to you, and now our son".

His hands then slid between her legs, while they both kissed. As much as Lilly had wanted all the sex and spice, she kept on thinking what kind of example she would be setting for Nicholas as a mother.

"Even a mom still needs this", seeing how in need Lilly had become. However while kissing each other, Lilly felt his fingers working their magic, she moaned softly until he succeeded in pushing her over the edge. Afterwards she sat up, feeling much better, "Been what about three years now"?

"Sounds about right"?

Eddie then kissed her, "You're not a slut mom Lil", reading directly into her thoughts, "I'm not playing games with you, not when I love you so much. It was love that brought me back to you".

Lilly nodded in understanding, "I think we should date, get to renew each other. I just don't want to make any mistakes that could hurt Nicky; he's still the most important person in my life".

"I do want to meet him Lil, get a chance to be a dad. Never thought I'd be having any kids until you had gotten pregnant".

With that said she got up, and grabbed her coat as the two shared another kiss before Saccardo had driven her back home. Once there, he sat in the car seeing her holding a small blonde boy in her arms; in his heart he knew that they were his family.


	5. Romantic times

During the days that had followed, both Lilly and Eddie had decided to go out once a week together. While at a restaurant which concluded as their first date together; she found herself to be falling in love with him all over again. While listening to Eddie speaking about some random drug dealer that had turned out to be probably the dumbest criminal in history; Lilly couldn't help but to feel more romantic around him.

Though she was decked out in a skirt, since the restaurant was quite fancy; she felt incredibly sexy just by hearing the sound of his voice. Even Eddie had caught on seeing how her eyes were looking; he then poured her some more wine, "So you've been doing anything besides being a mom"?

"Just solving the cases, got a big one now", before he leaned closure.

"So just work and caring for our son", seeing that it was in fact very true, "Good thing I'm back, I think you and I need to do more together. Get you out of Mommy and work mode".

Lilly laughed nervously, knowing that she was quite scared about dating after becoming a mother. However dating the father of her son; probably wasn't such a bad thing. In her heart, she still was keeping a promise to Nicholas; about making the right decisions for him as well.

Somehow the two ended up holding hands, while still enjoying a night on the town. Lilly did feel safe and loved; but pretty soon she was up against the back of the door to his apartment; with his tongue roaming around feverishly.

The two then made their way into his bedroom, before Lilly felt her body being pushed onto the bed. Eddie's breathing grew harder, as he threw his shirt to the ground. Ten minutes later she was moving harder on top of him; feeling sexiest she had ever felt in her entire life. Peering down at him, Lilly could hear him panting even harder due to the pleasure.

"I think I might do this little in appropriation", causing Eddie to gasp. He then flipped her over onto her back, while the bed began to bounce even harder. The fast and faster the two had went, their breaths were now coming in a series of pants; until thick heavy steam came over them.

Afterwards, Lilly lay there on his chest; listening to his heartbeat. She had missed hearing that sound, knowing just how much it made her feel so loved and soothed.

"Your still wild Rush", he commented her on, "Much better than that night on the couch".

A smile crept onto Lilly's face, before she got up proceeding to put her clothes back on. Then she saw Eddie lying there nude; watching her.

"What I can't watch you, got a nice body Rush".

Lilly sexily swayed her hips for him, seeing where his hand was going, "Spend probably three years doing that"?

"Not like your partner, guy probably jerks off all night thinking about you".

That though repulsed her; "Nice try Saccardo, but I need to be there when Nicky wakes up". Eddie listened knowing that he also missed their son, wanting so much to be in his life, "I need to meet him Lil; I do want to be in his life".

She could tell that he was dead serious about it, as Eddie tried his best, How about a few nights a week, we could spent time together as family. Let Nicholas warm up to me".

Lilly nodded, while throwing on her shirt, "Starting next week would be good"; pausing to admire his nicely toned chest, "Still pretty hot Saccardo".

"Admiring my good looks Rush", wagging his eyebrows before capturing her lips, "Tell Nicholas that I love him".

This made her see the love that he already had for their son in his eyes, "I'll tell him", before putting on the rest of her clothes. Just as she was about to leave, Eddie stood there wanting so much to come home to Nicholas.

The truth was he could feel his paternal instincts growing stronger by the minute, "When you first told me that you were having a baby Lil, which meant something to me. All I could think about was the fact that I was going to be someone's dad, but I also missed you Lil", looking very tired.

"I missed you also, hard not being able to be with you".

Eddie moved closure, "That night I got that call, I didn't want to leave. You and I belong together; it was fate on that very day".

He saw that dazzling smile he loved so much, being displayed on her face, "We made something together; Nicholas".

Lilly knew as well that she loved him, "I'm not keeping you from seeing our son, and Nicky deserves to have you in his life".

"And you in mine", holding her hand, "I love you Lil", which didn't make Lilly pull away. Instead she knew that she loved him a lot; "How about tomorrow night, we start being together".

With that said, Eddie kissed Lilly once again, "I want to make this work for us; our family", still holding her hand in his, "You mean the world to me".

However by the next morning, Lilly was extremely late since Nicholas had blown an extreme fit on the way to daycare. She knew that he had woken up cranky, and didn't want her to leave. Giving no other choice in the matter, Lilly spent nearly fifteen minutes trying to calm Nicholas down.

By the time she had gotten to work, Eddie met up with her.

"Everything all right".

She groaned, "Nicky blew a fit this morning, didn't want me to leave".

"I take it he's cranky in the morning".

"Like you are ".

Eddie raised his eyebrows, "Don't take a tone Rush, I was just asking you a question".


	6. Trying to become a family

Later that night, Eddie had arrived greeting Lilly with a kiss and a bottle of wine. That was when he saw Nicholas for the first time; right away he felt a surge of love for his son. Lilly then got down in front of her son, "You want to meet Daddy"?

Nicholas looked up at him, as Eddie got down to his level, "Hey Buddy, I got you something", displaying a baseball. Right away the three year old shunned away, while continuing to play with some of his other toys.

Somehow Eddie didn't push it; he knew it probably was weird for Nicholas as well. Instead he then followed Lilly into the kitchen; as his eyes watched her walk. She had caught on rather quickly, "You checking me out Saccardo"?

"Always Rush, you're pretty attractive. Not to mention wild in bed", seeing a pair of blue eyes he loved so much, "Didn't lose an earring this time".

Lilly smiled, "Never going to let down are you", while checking on their meal in the oven. Then she felt his lips kissing at her neck, before her head resting down on the counter as Eddie's tongue collided with hers.

Knowing that their son was in the next room, she broke away, "Still got talent", while going over to put away some of Nicholas's toys. He practically had a lot; but then Lilly stood there watching the game along with him; hearing him shout, "Go Eagles".

Even Eddie shook his head, before sitting down next to him. Somehow found a certain blonde to be sitting on his lap; by the end of the 2nd quarter the two broke away noticing that Nicholas was looking at him.

"You like when I kiss Mommy", he asked.

Nicholas made a face, "Get off Mommy", tugging at her hand. However Lilly didn't like when he was whining, "No whining, I've been tell Daddy what good boy you've been".

"So", giving his mother a look.

Eddie shook his head, "That's that Ice Queen look of yours, your partner had warned me about".

Lilly knew at this point that Nicholas was becoming very stubborn, and hard to deal with, "If you continue to whine, you're going to bed after dinner".

"No", he pouted, "I hate you", throwing a pillow at his mother before Lilly snapped into her full Mommy Mode, "You have to the count of three to stop this".

As she counted, Nicholas just looked at her, sticking out his tongue, "You will sit there and not move", saying it in her firm voice, "Do it and I'll put you to bed after dinner without any game to watch".

Somehow he remained seated, before the two adults went into the kitchen. Lilly hated when her son had acted up, but his temper wasn't the best since this morning. Though he was almost four, she didn't allow him act like a spoiled kid, which he wasn't.

"He's pretty protective over you," glancing over at their son, "How about I start doing father son things with him, I think Nicholas is in need of that".

Lilly nodded in agreement, "Sometimes Scotty takes him out to the battling cages, to hit baseballs. He also goes running with him; Boss even takes him to a few games".

"How about I go in there and talk to him", before Eddie came out and went over to the couch. There Nicholas sat there quietly," You can't hit Mommy, we don't hit girls", noticing what he was holding, "I gave your Mommy that when you were inside of her tummy".

He then touched his son's hand, "How about we shoot some hoops just us"?

"Not Mommy"?

"This is just for us Boys", seeing him nod, "You have to not whine, can you do that for me"?

Nicholas slowly looked up at his father, before Eddie kissed him on his head. He wasn't rushing him to like him; but knew that he wanted him to know just how much he loved him. Then he heard the same thing as before, "I hate Mommy".

Eddie wasn't going to tolerate him saying that, "Mommy doesn't like when you say that, makes her sad it hurts her", touching his heart, "right here, you need to tell Mommy you're sorry. For now stay here until you can tell her that".

When he had came back into the kitchen, Lilly let out a sigh, "Surprised you didn't yell at him".

"That's not going to do anything, to kid that's pretty much calm. He's just being stubborn like you at times".

Lilly turned and shot him a look, but during dinner Nicholas grew crankier; which ended up with a temper tantrum. When he finally was in bed; Eddie stood in the doorway wishing that he could have been there when Nicholas was born. Though he knew he missed out on so much, he was prepared to try and have good relationship with him.

When he came into the room, he held back knowing that Nicholas only wanted his mother. To him he respected his wishes; but wanted to at least give him a hug. It hurt him deep down, but Eddie needed to be the father he wanted to be so much.

Moments after Lilly had come out; Eddie was sitting on her bed looking through photos of Nicholas when he was a baby. It hurt not to have even experienced those moments from the beginning, but was determined to be a good father.

" I never got to first hold him in my arms", he said softly, " Or to know that first joy of becoming a dad, seeing him tonight made me realize where I belong", touching her hand, " Here with you and him".

Lilly smiled softly, "You did a pretty good job already, having that conversation with him", as Eddie looking into her eyes, "I know It hurts you there", touching her heart, "When he tells you that".

"Either you know me well or something else", her eyes glowing with love and romance.

Eddie smile softly, while holding her close, "I just don't like anyone telling you that, not even our son. He doesn't understand just how much you wanted to be a mom".

"He'll be alright tomorrow, Nicky's just being three", knowing that her son was the most important thing in her life. Lilly wasn't about to let his words bother her, "How about we go to the batting cages tomorrow as a family, try to do things with him".

He nodded in approval, "That mean I get to lie here all night with you Rush"?

Lilly grinned playfully, "Depends Saccado, but I think you want something more than that", reading directly into his mind, "You think it's wise"?

"I do, besides I haven't made love to you since before I knocked you up", his eyes darting into hers, "This benefits as an excuse, plus I haven't been with anyone in three years".

"That a fact Saccardo", raising her eyebrows.

Eddie moved closer, capturing her lips while moving on top of Lilly. As she moaned into his mouth; causing it to vibrate, he grew more aroused by the fact he was falling more in love with the woman he loved so much.

While removing his shirt, Lilly caught the glimpse of his well toned chest, "Been working out with feds".

"Don't speak about them Rush, I've got other business to attend to".

"Like", feeling his lips sucking and kissing at her neck.

He breathed out onto her neck, "Doing this beautiful blonde cold case detective, that's looking smoking hot".

"Are you making an inappropriation, Saccardo"?

His lips then crashed onto hers, as their bodies began rocking together. One by one their clothes then fell to the floor before, feeling him thrusting inside of her. Lilly moaned loudly feeling the pleasure that could only be given by him, while Eddie's breaths were turning into a series of pants; he continued making love to her.

As their bodies crashed once again; Lilly came throwing her head back. She was in need of this badly, but knew that she also needed to be loved. Afterwards, snuggling against his chest made her feel complete.

By the next morning, Lilly found him making breakfast as she wrapped her arms around his waist. After last night's events; she felt even better now.

"You smell good", eying her grabbing a cup of steaming coffee, before the two shared a small kiss. Then Nicholas came down running right up to his toys. Lilly knew he was just like his father, wanting to have some quiet time when he woke up.

During breakfast, Nicholas avoided him which hurt deeply. Eddie let out a sigh, of knowing that he wanted to be a dad to him so much. Somehow when they went to the battling case; he then wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist, while teaching her how to play baseball.

Surprisingly she hit pretty well, but coming out she bend down, "You want Daddy to teach you"?

"No, you Mommy", leaving Eddie to stand there seeing how well of a mom that Lilly had made. In his heart he felt rejected by his own son; knowing just how strong his love was for him. When it was his turn, Eddie hit several balls; as a release of his own pain.

Lilly was pretty amazed by this, "Daddy's pretty good at this", seeing that Nicholas wasn't at all interested, "He wants to play with you".

This didn't even help when they went out onto a real field; Nicholas refused to go near him. Eddie then kneeled down beside him, "I want you to play with me, and Mommy thinks she's better than me".

"She's a girl", came the reply.

Eddie handed him a ball, "How about we show her how the games really played".

"No", he replied running away, "I hate you".

He stood there watching his son sitting down on the ground, knowing that his fruitful attempts as a dad were failed. However Eddie wasn't about to give up and leave, anytime soon.


	7. The basketball story

However as the day turned into night, the two were sitting on a bench before Eddie realized that Nicholas was falling asleep on his shoulder. Being careful he gently lifted his sleepy son into his arms, while slowly getting up.

Then Eddie felt Nicholas wrapping his arms around his neck, as Lilly stood there smiling at them. She could tell that he loved their son so much. On route back to her apartment, Eddie felt extremely paternal while holding Nicholas in his arms. He knew he had longed to know what it had felt like to really be a dad.

Upon arriving at home, Eddie gently placed him down onto his bed, while gently pulling up the blankets closer to him. As the two parents sat down Nicholas slowly awoke; "Mommy", touching Lilly's hand.

"Daddy's here as well", she whispered softly. He then looked over at him, before Eddie handed him a baseball, "One day I'll teach you how to play".

Just as the two were leaving his room, Nicholas whispered softly, "Bye Daddy", making him peek his head back into the room, seeing the small smile on his face. However this was a start, but more as Eddie spent more time with him; things had seemed to get much better. One afternoon in particular; Lilly caught both her son and Eddie playing some basketball down at a park. She could see just how good of a father that Eddie was turning out to be.

Upon coming onto the courts, Nicholas was being lifted downward after trying to shoot a basket. Eddie dripped a basketball around before throwing it to her. Despite being a hardnosed detective, Lilly couldn't even catch a ball. However as he then wrapped both of his arms around her waist; Eddie then whispered into her ear.

Some of it was dirty, but then he then instructed her on how to shoot one. When Lilly tried it bounced off the rim, "You call that a shot Rush"?

"Try it again Rush", as Lilly stood on the line before throwing it. Not surprisingly she scored a basket, seeing the look displayed on both her son and Eddie's face. He shook his head, "Was that inappropriation there Rush"?

"I don't know, maybe Saccardo", battling her eyes at him before Eddie then swiped it away; "I think we're going to need a little one on one right in this court".

Lilly grinned while still looking into his eyes, "Saying you want to verse me, isn't that going against the rules"?

He moved closer, "Nope, not when I do this", as he began to run around the court dribbling the ball. Lilly began to run also, but saw how Eddie kept on increasing his speed, "What's the matter, Homicide Barbie can't keep up with me"?

She then jumped but missed, until he scored. When it was her turn, Lilly did the same but tried to keep the ball away from him; "Score Mommy", yelling Nicholas whom was sitting on benches. However just as she had thrown the ball up into the air; it went through the net. Lilly then turned grinning at her boyfriend, "I guess homicide has the better detectives"?

"This ain't over Rush", Eddie said while breathing out heavily.

Lilly moved closer, "What's the matter Saccardo out of breath", hearing how hard that he was breathing. So was she for that matter, but somehow was able to retrieve the ball. With a look displayed on his face, he immediately tried to jump and catch it but somehow Nicholas snuck in.

As both of his parents each moved around the courts, the three year old then threw it before Lilly ended up with it. However she was then pinned against the fence with Eddie's mouth on hers, their heavy breaths grew harder before he pulled away.

"This still isn't over, but I think Nicky's enjoying watching this".

Nicholas stood there looking exactly like his father, "Eww", managing to say", you kissed Mommy".

" I love Mommy", came Eddie's response, " I think I might need to do this again", but this time the two stood there in the middle of the courts kissing. For the first time, it was slow and romantic especially between the warmth of the sun and the light wind breezing at their backs.

With their lips still colliding, Lilly knew that this was finally love that was shared between them. She could feel each hard beat of her heart speeding up; as their love grew some more. Upon breaking away, the two held hands, but much to his surprise Nicholas ended up holding onto his father's hand.

Continuing on together; before the rain came down but not long after arriving at home; the two sat down together to watch the game. Not once did Eddie drink around their son, not wanting Nicholas to get any ideas about drinking it.

"Apple Tini", he said looking on over what Lilly was holding in her hand, hearing her respond the same way he had done back at Jones one night. Somehow during the game she found herself snuggling against his shoulder, while Nicholas's head now lay on his chest.

Since it wasn't his favorite team, the television was then turned off. Between the usual noise of the neighborhood and the sound of his heartbeat, Lilly felt calm and loved. Perhaps love came when she wasn't even expecting it; but she knew that she had finally met her match.

"You wanted to ask me out; that day when Priscilla Chapin was reunited with her son".

Eddie shrugged but was met up with two blue eyes, "Liar, I saw you looking right at me. Kept on turning around, or were you waiting for me"?

"Thought you were hot from the first moment I saw you", kissing her lips softly, "You were the only thing that kept me going during that undercover thing, the reason I'm here is because I love you and our son".

Looking deep into her thoughts, he answered a question that had been on her mind," Getting married isn't on our lists, but we're a family".

Three hours later; Lilly came down to find both of her two favorite men in the kitchen cooking. Both were shirtless; but her heart did a triple beat upon seeing Eddie's nicely toned muscles. She knew that she had gotten someone whom was in fact sexy, loving and understanding. Also he was exactly her type of guy.

"Admiring the package, Rush", seeing her walking beside him, "Good looking, I'll admit", before Nicholas flexed his arms. Lilly shook her head feeling Eddie feeling her arms, "I think we need to work on building some muscles".

The blonde gave a small smile, "First you need to start calling me by my first name".

"LILLY", Nicholas then screamed out.

The two of them each looked at each other, "Like I said he's all you, down to that stubborn side of yours".

"I think you are the stubborn one, Eddie", with one look he then started tickling her, "Ticklish, Hmm what would the guys down at Homicide think of that, especially that paranoid partner of yours, Valens"?

By now Lilly's cheeks were all red; a curse of her pale skin. It didn't matter much but somehow the two ended up having a night together, on the couch. Though they were making small talk, Eddie was quite serious of wanting to be closer to his family.

"How about I take us to Water Park", his eyebrows wagging at her, "Besides I think you could use the vacation, the boxes won't go anywhere".

She laughed softly, but Eddie touched her lips with his finger, "When's the last time you actually took one, before you became a cop"?

Lilly didn't speak knowing that it had been that long; but knew that work would always be there. Besides she had their son to also think about now, and Nicholas's happiness meant the whole world to her. If one thing that Eddie had taught her was to live a little; which was exactly what she was going to do?

After arraigning plans, Lilly couldn't wait to go especially to that gigantic water park that Eddie had been bragging about. Just four days later, she was postponing something when Scotty had come over.

"You ain't doing this case Lil"?

Picking up her bag, Lilly then shook her head, "Nope, I'm going on vacation".

Scotty's face was priceless, "You're going on vacation, and you're kidding right"?

"No, I have a life other than that"?

He stood there looking around the room, "Since when", seeing her motioning to a photo of Nicholas that was sitting on her desk, "Saccardo Huh, he something real"?

"Yeah how do you think I got pregnant with Nicholas in the first place", shooting him a look. Like a puppy dog Scotty continue to question her, until Lilly left the office. For the first time she didn't feel guilty or even upset. Besides four whole weeks just spending time with her son and Eddie would prove to be one the wildest and strangest vacations that she ever had.


	8. A Lillyardo Crazy Vacation PT1

The trip started out very late at night, as Lilly sat there in the passenger seat looking right over at Eddie. She couldn't understand why they were leaving so late; but as he continued driving, he held out his right hand. Upon taking it, Lilly knew that was love that they both were sharing.

By the time they had gotten to their hotel, the two ended up falling asleep. By morning, Nicholas awoke him by tugging at his arm.

"Daddy", he called out, several times.

Very slowly Eddie awoke, seeing his blonde haired son staring right up at him. Getting up he turned around, pausing to watch Lilly's chest rising and falling while she continued to sleep soundly. To him she was his angel; but knew he had to rouse her since they were going to head on over to the water park.

He moved over first kissing her lips, then moving downward to her neck; kissing both sides back and forth. A series of soft moans came flowing out, but then Lilly slowly started to hear the voice of her son in the background. Her eyes then fluttered open; seeing the two eyes of the man she loved so much.

By the time they had gotten to the water park, Nicholas practically dragged his father over to a huge wild water slide. While the two of them were sliding down the long winding tunnel, as Lilly also waited on the line feeling a tad scared about doing this.

As both father and son plunged into the cold waters, Nicholas came up giggling while both he and Eddie looked up waiting for Lilly to descend. Taking in a breath, she then felt her whole body winding through the tunnel, her voice let out a series of happy thrilling screams. When Lilly plunged down deep into the water, she felt a moment of freedom and quietness, before coming back up for some air.

While they continued to do other things there before; spending some time a pool. There Nicholas was swimming on his own; due to the lessons that Lilly had taken him to. Upon Lilly entering the pool, Eddie noticed that a lot of men were staring at his beautiful girl whom was decked out in a bikini.

"Looking smoking hot there Rush", came his comment, as the two stood underneath a mushroom shaped waterfall together. His eyes peering straight her chest before consuming her lips with his; as the two then moved so that they could feel the water beating down on them; but this kiss seemed to make Lilly's heart flutter with intense love.

He also felt the same way, knowing that his true love was that of Lilly Rush; who also was the mother of their son. Even now as the two slowly broke away, Eddie could feel a rush of love in his heart that was only for her.

The two then felt a rush of water splashing them, seeing that Nicholas had been the culprit. Shaking her head, Lilly could tell that he liked the idea of having both of his parents together. When they all went on a float ride, she had no clue just how fast this one was.

Even Nicholas screamed in delight; right as water came right over Lilly. Though she was now completely wet, she felt more alive and human. Perhaps living a little wasn't such a bad thing to be doing. While the warm sun continued beating down on her pale skin, she walked around wearing cool shades; as the day of fun only had seemed to get better.

After returning to their hotel to shower; until Eddie's plans had been washed away due to the rain. There was an outdoor place that he knew of; but instead ordered in some room service. While a boring movie played, Lilly sat down on his lap; letting him feed her lovingly.

"So I was thinking about us getting out of here, you like camping".

Lilly turned her head slightly", Camping, I never actually did that".

"This ain't pitching a tent and sleeping underneath the stars, a buddy of mine's got a camper. Plus we'll have a room all to ourselves", his eyes telling her exactly what he wanted.

Her blue eyes met up with his, "So when are you planning to take us"?

"Checkout's later tonight", at this point Lilly shook her head, slightly frustrated at him. It was one thing to spend an entire back at a water park, but sit once again all night in a car was another thing. Soon after they had checked out; Lilly settled in for a ride up to the campsite. Much to her protesting, the ride wasn't nearly as long as she once dreaded.

The night was quiet, with the start illuminating the sky while Eddie now carried their sleeping little boy into the trailer; leaving Lilly outside staring up at the stars. Though with all the light pollution in the city, she never really realized just how bright both the moon and stars really were. In fact the quietness of being out the country, brought along a deep sense of comfort and calmness.

A breath drifted from her lungs and out of her mouth, while inside her heart beat softly. Lilly drew in another long deep one, realizing that she had gotten another chance to live. Upon feeling both of his hands, wrapping around her, while Eddie nuzzled at one side of her neck.

His hot breath caused her veins to pulsate harder with pleasure, but all that Lilly had wanted to do was just to sleep. Early the next morning, the two were making love underneath the blankets. Between every kiss, moan, thrust, send them both into euphoria of pleasure. That didn't stop there, especially when Lilly started to pleasure him even more so.

Keeping in mind that even with their door locked, their son could hear them. Even as they were climaxing, only the sound of their heavy pants were heard. Luckily, just after the two came out dressed; their son was still very much fast asleep.

"He looks like you sleeping", commented Eddie.  
Lilly smiled softly, "Reminds me of when I first held him in my arms", looking over at him, "That feeling you know sticks with you".

The look in Eddie's eyes stuck with her, though he had missed that moment; there was a moment that the two knew that they both were wanting another baby. However Lilly wanted things to remain calm for a few months, and still let Nicholas feel completely trustworthy of him.

A little while later the three took a walk together, as Lilly and Eddie both held each other's hand; Nicholas was running fast in front of them. Then their footsteps stopped, as their lips came together sharing a slow but romantic kiss.

Then the sky opened, saturating the couple in love with heavy rain. Nicholas laughed upon seeing just how wet both of his parents had become.

"You might want to lose the clothes Rush", eying her with that look.

Lilly shook her head, but still had no clue what was to happen next. Whatever it would be sure knew this wasn't a normal vacation at all.


	9. Crazy Vacation PTII

Just four days after arriving at the campsite, the two of them were sitting in front of a fire; while music softly played from a boom box. To Lilly she felt relaxed and calm, just by being here especially with her family. For now, it was just the two of them; since Nicholas was already fast asleep inside of the trailer. Eddie then turned, catching just how blue her eyes were really; knowing that even on that first day the two had met; he knew that she was made for him.

"What were you thinking right before we kissed at the bowling alley", she asked softly.

Eddie breathed out some cool air, while the fire crackled a bit, " How much I didn't want to leave you", remembering how lonesome he had felt inside after he had been shipped away, " You are all I had thought of, wanting to come back so bad to you".

His hand touched hers, but upon getting up he then added more wood to the fire. Lilly shivered slightly while her eyes continued watching the stars from up above.

"You thinking something", Eddie asked seeing how quiet she had become.

Her eyes then met up with his, "No, but I'm liking it out here. You know just us without having to deal with work".

Bending down slightly, Eddie moved in closer before tracing her lips with his finger. He felt the soft layer of her bottom lip, before tracing the top. Then he continued to watch as they slowly curled into a small smile. Within an exhilaration of breath, Eddie pulled her up into his arms. Their eyes beating into each other's like a trance.

One by one, the two started to dance underneath the moonlight, guided only by the beatings of their hearts. Though now the music wasn't playing, the two didn't seem to care, since they were hearing the music that was playing in each of their hearts.

Pretty soon, the two were in bed as Lilly continued to hear the sound of his heartbeat. The more she had listened to it, the more she felt soothed and loved. By midnight, the trailer began to shake since there was a bad thunderstorm overhead.

Loud crashing sounds were heard, as Nicholas ran immediately over to them. While sandwiched between them, Eddie then pulled up the blankets closer to their son.

"Sounds like Mommy when she's bowling", making Lilly look over at him.

Eddie also exchanged a look back, "You do have a habit of bowling like that".

"Are you challenging me", her eyes batting softly.

He grinned, but then leaned over to kiss her. Somehow the two told their son the story of how they first met; but it slowly ended with both of them looking down at their now sleeping son. Lilly smiled softly, while seeing his head resting on his father's shoulder. Eddie could hear the sound of Nicholas breathing in and out softly.

When early morning came around, only Lilly was up while she was sipping some hot coffee. The weather was lousy, preventing them from going outside. Peeking her head inside the room, she couldn't help but to notice just how much Nicholas was like his father.

Very slowly, Eddie's eyes flickered open seeing just how beautiful his girl was. Even in the early morning hours, Lilly still looked extremely beautiful to him.

Though her hair was tied back in its usual ponytail, she looked pretty comfy in a pair of grey pajamas. A few minutes later the two were sitting down on the couch; enjoying their cup of hot steaming coffee.

"So I was thinking of heading more upward, but staying on the road", make Lilly turn her head, "Haven't we been on the road enough"?

Taking a sip of coffee, Eddie then let the warm liquid slide down his throat, "I've been enjoying this, being as a family. Plus I'm also spending some time with my boy".

His hand gently took hers, "and you", planting a kiss on her cheek. However the weather seemed to be growing hotter by the hour, as Lilly now decked out in a pair of tiny shorts; was practically becoming extremely overheated.

It didn't matter, since now the air conditioner was now busted. To make matters even worse, their car wouldn't start. While Eddie was working on fixing the car, Lilly was inside blotting her son's forehead. Even to a three year old, Nicholas didn't feel like running around. If this wasn't bad enough, the power inside of the camper suddenly went out.

Feeling the pressure of wanting to get out of here, Eddie tried over and over again before angrily kicking the car. When Lilly came out, her face was drenched also with sweat, "There's no power inside", hearing him cursing loudly.

Wiping his face, he now turned and looked straight at her, "This isn't over, we are going to have a vacation together", wanting not to go back to work so soon. Especially since Eddie was bonding so well with Nicholas.

Heading back inside, he could see that the heat was clearly bothering their son, but as Eddie now threw off his shirt, he automatically started working on fixing the problem. It wasn't until the manager of the site had informed them that there was a widespread blackout along the eastern coast.

The two groaned upon hearing the dreaded news, "We still can make due", looking at both Lilly and Nicholas, "We're still together, that means something".

"Yeah when we're sweltering in the heat", groaned Lilly, "Nice job Saccardo".

He then got up, before opening the door pulling out two huge jugs of water, "I didn't plan on this to happen", seeing Nicholas now throwing something to the floor. Bending down, Eddie then prevented him from throwing a fit, "You want to help me"?

With a small nod, both he and Eddie went outside to see something. Lilly couldn't help but to smile, except later on. The heat had gotten so bad, that she ended up sitting there with a compress on her forehead.

Eddie sat down breathing out heavily, "I'm not giving up Lil, not on us or on our son", knowing that it was his desire to be with his family. As a battery operated fan blew around the air; it proved to be doing no good. By dusk the two sat outside, knowing that it was much cooler but still there wasn't any power.

However while sitting around the campfire, he began to tell them a scary story; one that actually had both him and Lilly in a series, heated discussion.

"Aliens", raising her eyebrows.

Eddie was chewing on something before glancing over at her, "Don't interrupt Rush, I'm in the middle of telling at story".

"No Aliens Daddy", Nicholas said chiming in, "I want a ghost story".

Lilly turned and looked at her boyfriend, "I think it's 2 against 1 now", seeing his stick dropping out of his mouth," Ghost things are more your thing, bet you see plenty of that solving those Cold Jobs".

"I thought you didn't want to mention work", but somehow she wasn't reminded of her own job. Besides Lilly felt much happier being out in the wilderness, than back at home. Still she had yearned to find her father, wanting some closure on that topic.

Now that Nicholas had found his, and was able to grow up with one; Lilly was now determined to find hers. Her mind was still on this whole thing, even as Eddie was in the middle of telling their son a ghost story.

Somehow by the time the power had come back on, the two then decided to hit the roads once again. This time Eddie had gotten lost as he drove through New England; as Lilly then shot him a look, "You going to pull over and ask for directions"?

"No I got my GPS here somewhere".

Holding it up, Lilly sighed, "With dead batteries that need to be charged", becoming very frustrated with him but then noticed that the gas station was abandoned, "Just great", she muttered.

Nevertheless the two kept on driving, but Eddie couldn't avoid seeing the ice queen look that was now scattered about all over her face, until he had to stop for gas. Looking back, Lilly could see boredom in her son's face, "I'm sorry Nicky".

Nicholas seemed to want to play, more than sit in his car seat. In fact he too didn't seem thrilled about this vacation, but when Eddie came back into the car; he let out a breath, "There's nothing here for Miles, except a campsite somewhere along the expressway. I've got a tent in the truck"

"Great", replied Lilly, "What are doing, just jumping from one campsite to another", not really thrilled about doing this either.

Eddie was also in despair," You haven't camped like this before, out in the wilderness. Besides its kind of fun, being out without any comforts of home".

Setting up the tent was yet another story, which entailed another fight. Once it was up, Lilly then realized that there wasn't a bed to sleep on except for some sleeping bags.

"What did you expect", seeing her reaction, "I can't sleep on this".

He grinned, "Quit being just a girl Rush, this ain't the Ritz".

"I am a girl", she protested, "In case you haven't forgotten".

Eddie shook his head, while eying her long legs. He had relatively no clue to how long they really were until, sleeping with her that night. Even the next morning in the elevator, he knew that last night wasn't such a mistake.

Then the sound of Nicholas's voice brought him back to reality, but somehow the camping outdoors things wasn't so bad; except for the hayride. Lilly was being typically stubborn about not wanting to go on it; until Eddie had picked her up. The feel of straw wasn't nearly as embarrassing as riding around listening to odd folk songs.

If Vera had ever seen her on this, he wouldn't let it go. Besides the comments she'd probably hear from Scotty, until the clicking sound of Eddie's camera phone was being heard. He chuckled in amusement, seeing a picture of his girl sitting on a hayride, not realizing that she had a straw hat on.

Being a prankster, he sent it by mistake to partner. Feeling a moment of stupidity, Eddie then deleted it from his outbox; just in case Lilly had ever come across it. While the family of three rode around, Lilly didn't once like it. In fact she hated the crazy woman sitting next to her singing badly; especially since it t was a musical.

Nevertheless, things got much better after it but not too much. Eddie now was teaching Lilly how to light a campfire, which complicated things even more.


	10. Got to have faith

Somehow Lilly had trouble starting the fire, as she kept on pushing Eddie away. As she then attempted to light it, something sparked causing her to fall back onto him. Hearing his chuckling, her body then turned to see just how amused that he had become.

'Got a problem with me lighting a fire, Saccardo"?

Eddie moved forward, "Reminding me of a song", causing her to playfully swat his face. He continued to grin while Nicholas came closer, inspecting the campfire. He then threw a handful of sticks into the circle before picking up a few pebbles.

Somehow being a respond able father, he took the pebbles away from him. Once the fire was starting to burn, Lilly watched as Eddie began swinging their son around like super boy. Though Nicholas laughed loudly, he clearly liked the fact that he was with his father. While the two were having some father/son time together; Lilly took a long walk by herself.

While knowing that her son was adapting to his father, she felt slightly saddened by the fact that she hadn't seen her own since she was six. Instead, Lilly decided to not look knowing what could possibly happen. Besides she was literally too old to beg for a love that probably wasn't there, but hearing Nicholas's laughter told her that her decision was as wise one.

On her walk, Lilly took in the natural beauty of nature; realizing that there was more to life than just working. From the quietness in the air; to the coolness underneath the trees; she felt more and more alive.

As she then walked down to a nearby creek; Lilly then peered in seeing her own reflection in the still water. Her hair was tied up in its usual ponytail; while her clothes reflected a more causal persona of herself; not whom she was at work.

Perhaps Eddie had been right about wanting to get away, even though this wasn't what she had in mind. Whatever it was, Lilly felt content just to be with her family; but hoped that their own relationship would grow ever more.

Upon getting back, she had to smile seeing him teaching their son how to cook over a campfire.

"Missed you", chewing on a piece of gum; right before pecking her on the cheek.

Lilly smelt the scent of mine that was coming directly off of his breath. He then turned, pausing to look at their son before his lips slowly brushed against hers, while her stomach let out a series of growls.

Eddie moved closer, as he then handed her a long stick; indicating that they were roasting hotdogs over the fire. While the two sat down; Nicholas tried to move closer but Lilly prevented him from doing so.

"I want to", he whined.

"You can't, the fire's too hot. Let me do it", as he moved away, "I want Daddy".

The two parents each exchanged looks; before Eddie let him hold the stick while he safety ensure that Nicholas wasn't about to get burned. Of course, he could see the look on Lilly's face; after she had specially said that she didn't want their son near it.

However when the three of them were eating, Eddie was of course piling on things which made her wince.

"Hot Sauce", he replied, "Don't knock well".

Lilly rolled her eyes, "I wasn't about to imply it was good, Saccardo", wiping his lips with her finger, "You never fail to surprise me".

Camping out in a tent, would prove to be the most uncomfortable thing for Lilly. Not only did was she feeling the hard ground; but was extremely cold as well. Shivering from the cold wasn't a pleasant thing, even as she then turned to see Eddie lying on his stomach; but then glanced over watching Nicholas's chest slowly rising and falling.

Lilly smiled softly before trying to force herself to go back to sleep, however now she had to use the bathroom. Grabbing a flashlight, she then walked up the rocky road, to a nearby one. Just after coming out she then proceeded to run back hoping that some exercise could help her sleep. That was another cracked theory since Eddie was snoring up a storm inside of their tent.

Letting out a groan, she then proceeded to lie back down. Though Lilly then drifted in and out of sleep, she became very restless. Sleeping on a cold hard ground didn't feel too pleasing, but snuggling underneath another blanket, Lilly then tried to coax herself to fall back asleep.

"Turn over", she whispering pushing Eddie, "You're keeping me up".

He moaned, but continued to snore, frustrating Lilly even more. She knew that she wasn't going to find any sleep; even while she was breathing harder due to her body shivering from the cold. Somehow Eddie awoke hearing just how cold she had become, before pulling her closer to him.

As the heat of his body, brushed against her cheek; Lilly began to feel safe again. Even for a hardnosed detective like herself; she liked when someone held her in the middle of night.

"That better", he asked?

"No, I'm still uncomfortable", she moaned.

Eddie knew that now wasn't time for any of his jokes, before finding an extra set of blankets. He then proceeded to lay them down; while basically didn't make her sleeping arrangements any better. However by sunrise the two were up after having a mini argument around 2am.

He then handed her some coffee, "I'm sorry", standing closer to her, also notice the sun rising, "Something you rarely see back home".

"I see it", feeling his arms wrapping around her, "Do you really"?

Lilly thought for a moment, as her thoughts went back to her shooting. She knew that she had been given yet another chance at life and at love, "You did bring me out of the darkness, showed me how to love again", which was something she was least expecting to hear from him.

He then sat down on a picnic table, " I've messed up a lot of relationships, but I knew I had to be with you", seeing her crystal blue eyes looking now up at him, " I did feel guilty about leaving you the first time around, knowing that everything was so good between us".

"It still is", she whispered softly, "We've already made a son together", taking his hand.

He then held her hand close, "Being a family means something to me, knowing that I can't just take off and leave the two people I love most".

Lilly smiled, knowing that Eddie had meant what he was saying. Instead she let him speak, "How about we start living together, I'm not talking about getting married but just being a family", his eyes were serious, and "You and I aren't ready for that marriage thing yet".

"Got that right, Saccardo, "knowing that he wasn't rushing her into anything.

Eddie then sighed, "Just think about it, but this doesn't mean that we have to change anything between us, we can still go out and be with each other".

"That could work, "she replied softly, "I just don't want Nicholas hurt, my mom made bad mistakes which wasn't good for my sister and I".

His hands then rested on both of her shoulders, "That's not going to happen; I already love you ", seeing that she also loved him. As the two spoke about possibly having another baby, Eddie had agreed that they would both make time for that to happen. Right now the two were focusing on their own relationship and being a family.

Later on as they all went for a walk; Lilly found herself holding onto his hand. In her mind she knew that by him coming into herself; was a positive thing. Besides Eddie had a penchant of making her laugh, which in fact made the negative feelings disappear.

Though while he was gone, both she and Scotty grew closer as friends; and even started to even hang out together. Somehow he was there when Nicholas was born, which served as a reminder that due to Scotty's actions, Lilly had another chance at life.

Even more so, by letting Eddie move in was a step in the right direction. Besides she knew after that one night of telling him her deepest thoughts about the shooting, Lilly felt a sense of trust with him. Not once did Eddie ever think any less of her, but instead he tried to help her without her pushing away.

Indeed that worked, but now breathing in some country air did help Lilly to learn how to relax.

"You thinking about the cases", he asked.

Lilly laughed softly, "Haven't thought about work once, didn't even turn on my cell", which was a big step for her; separating work from play. However she was getting bitten up, due to all the mosquitoes. Wearing shorts in muggy weather wasn't the brightest ides.

"Should have worn Jeans, think that pale skin of yours is attracting them".

She playfully pushed him away, "It attracted you to me, didn't it".

However things would worsen on their trip back to Philly, with a sick child and Lilly with a migraine headache.


	11. The trip back

While the car drove through the pouring rains of New England, Lilly was resting her eyes after taking some Excedrin for her migraine. In the back seat, Nicholas let out a series of coughs as he whined softly. Looking through the rear view mirror, Eddie could tell that his son wasn't feeling the best of health but so was Lilly for that matter.

Reaching out as he then felt Lilly's cool forehead, knowing that she wasn't running a fever. Still he knew that when she had gotten a headache, it always made her head pound harder than a drum. While stopped for gas, Eddie opened up the passenger side to check on Nicholas.

Lifted him out of the car, he then held the cranky three year old in his arms. He could feel his son wrapping his arms around his neck. While entering the store, Eddie searched for some cough medicine before paying for it. Upon coming back he gently placed a bouquet of flowers onto Lilly's lap, as Eddie then started the engine.

Along the way, she had woken up and saw the brightly colored flowers that were lying there, "You got me flowers", admiring them.

"I hoped it would make you feel better", he replied softly, "How's your headache"?

Lilly sighed, "Getting worse, painkillers don't seem to be working", before feeling him kissing her on the cheek. However that only had seemed to help her a little; but he continued driving Nicholas seemed to be getting worse by the minute. Though it was now literally pouring outside; Eddie drove a tad faster wanting to get his family back home.

Halfway through, her headache went away but as Eddie then held out his hand, Lilly took it. She could feel the warmness of the man she loved so much, "How about we go bowling, you and I"?

"No, not after how you played", chuckling in amusement.

Lilly shook her head, "Don't be such a sore sport, just because I just happen to be kicking your ass every time".

Those immediately made him turn his head to look at her, "This ain't over until it's over".

"You making an offer or an inapproriation"?

"Both", seeing two beautiful blue eyes staring right at him, "How about Friday night, you and I. This time you aren't bowling like a shark".

The blonde laughed in amusement over his weak playing, "It depends", and her eyes battling sexily, "If I'm not too busy".

Pulling into a rest stop, Eddie the turned, "Chasing a case box, with that numskull partner of yours", before moving into capture her lips. As the two slowly started to kiss, Lilly moaned softly wanting him inside of her urgently, but instead pulled back knowing that their son was also in the car.

This time Lilly was the one whom had gotten out going get them some food, while she was inside Eddie then turned to see that Nicholas was now awake. The truth was he was glad to be a father on so many levels, but moving in was also a good move as well. Somehow as Eddie began thinking about how much he loved Lilly, he knew that despite her problems, there was no way that he could ever leave her.

Upon coming back with some fast food, Lilly then checked on Nicholas whom was now sipping some bottled water. As the two ate together; the two found themselves to be eying each other. Like during both the Doyle and Chapin case; both of them knew that they had found their match.

Peering on over; Lilly saw that Eddie was looking at the very same picture that he had snapped; during the very first time the two had ever crossed each other's paths. Upon seeing that, she then rolled her eyes, "Didn't think you'd still have that _one_"?

"I personally like this one", as the same photo that had been texted to her appeared on the screen.

Lilly rolled her eyes; but then sat a picture of her in a bikini, "Delete that".

"Relax Rush, ", before Nicholas then shouted out, "it's Lilly, Daddy", causing the two parents to exchanged looks.

"He is right, "chimed in Lilly," You don't actually call me by my first name, but how about we start, since we're living together".

Eddie leaned forward capturing her lips several times, tasting the salt on her lips from the fries. While his tasted of the burger he had just consumed. As the two leisurely took their time to kiss; Lilly could feel that his love for her was very real. Breaking away slowly, they then got out so that she could now drive since her headache was gone.

Halfway through battling the heavy rains, Lilly felt another headache coming on again. Though she tried to forget about it, somehow it didn't turn back into a migraine. However Eddie was seated beside her, with his seat back while heavy rock music blared out of his headphones.

She cringed knowing that she couldn't concentrate while overhearing his music, plus the fact that the extremely heavy rain and the fog made her stop short on the highway. Her breaths were coming in heavier; knowing that these driving conditions weren't that great.

From the back, Nicholas yelled out her name. Lilly couldn't exactly turn around, since she didn't want to have an accident, "Not now", she responded hearing him coughing loudly. Somehow this got Eddie's attention as he then turned around to attend to his son's needs.

'You might want to get into the other lane", hearing Lilly cursing at him, "I know how to fucking drive", she snapped growing more tense by the minute, "This jackass won't get off my tail", referring to a car with that had extremely loud speakers, with a booming bass system.

Eddie turned also letting out a sigh; except when Lilly began to change lanes to avoid this guy crashing into them. Though she was extremely cautious; especially with Nicholas in the car; but began driving like Scotty for a moment.

Though Lilly hated the way he drove, she knew that by driving like this was the only way to get home. She somehow made a wrong turn; leading them onto another parkway which wasn't familiar; heck none of them were.

Somehow it was leading them on the right trail; but during the next fill up on gas; Lilly now tired and extremely moody stood there while Eddie continued lounging back. After paying for it, she then got back in, "You want to drive"; her eyes now growing droopy.

He then got out, as the two then switched seats. Almost immediately Lilly fell back asleep, needing the extra rest while Eddie drove the rest of the way home. By the time he had gotten back, it was very late at night.

"Lil", using her name, "Wake up", planting a kiss on her cheek, "We're home".

Lilly stirred softly before rousing; with one motion she got out while Eddie carrying their sleeping son into the house and upstairs. After laying him down in his bed, he then caught Lilly before also carrying her upstairs; bridal style.

However by morning, their eyes both opened together; peering up into each other's eyes. Though there wasn't any words being exchanged; Lilly then snuggled closer to where she could hear his heart beat. Breathing in his scent, she felt safe and secure just by being with him.

It wasn't until later on, when Lilly had realized just how much went into packing up his apartment so that he could move into hers.


	12. Moving Day

Though his apartment looked a lot tidier than what a bachelor apartment should look like, well almost. Two sweat jackets lay across the top of the couch, while two dirty plates were sitting on the table. Running her finger along the mantle, Lilly cringed seeing all the dust that had accumulated on her finger.

"When's the last time you've cleaned this place", she asked?

Eddie turned around, "Grab a box for me, you're good at doing that", prompting Lilly to shoot him a look. Coming into the bedroom, she then spotted a certain small hoop earring that was lying on the bed. While picking it up to inspect it, Lilly turned seeing him standing in the doorway looking rather smug. It was another trick which didn't one bit fools her.

"Nice try", turning around, "You trying to tell me something"?  
Without a word, he then threw a sweater at her, "Pack, we haven't gotten all day", as Lilly then let out a sigh, "I'll pack up the living room".

Upon loading things into a box, she found a tremendous amount of: dishes, pots, and cooking utensils. This was quite puzzling since Lilly didn't know that he was so into cooking; but perhaps there was more to Eddie than he was letting on about. While loading them up into a large box, she then came across a sweater she had worn one night.

"You stealing my clothes", holding up her black sweater.

He chuckled, "I'd say you left it here, Miss I'm late for work", seeing that dazzling smile peeking out onto her face, "We're taking the bed; I'm not sleeping on that hard rock".

"Who says that you're sleeping there", leaning in seductively?

Eddie grinned, "You do have a habit of snuggling into me at night", peering into her blue eyes, before breaking away to resume his packing. While he was doing that, Lilly practically packed up his whole living area; finding numerous X-files Memorabilia in another box. On one of their dates, the two stayed up all night watching hour after hour until she fell asleep.

While he was a fanatic about it, Lilly was more into reality TV. Though the two constantly argued about it, she knew that this fight wasn't worth the energy or the time. However she ended up cleaning after the movers had taken the some of his stuff to a self storage locker, while the rest went to her apartment.

However by the time she had gotten back, the only thing that was different was now that she was now sleeping on his bed instead.

"It's too soft", she complained, "But it's a king", an upgrade from sleeping on queen size for many years.

Another thing was the million boxes, which surrounded their bed, "I am not letting you spread that junk around my place'.

"That isn't junk", refers to his obsessed collection. Lilly rolled her eyes, "Yeah we'll it was collecting more dust than Vera has in his apartment".

Eddie made a face, "Vera Huh", grinning at the blonde.

"Shut it", she replied, "And I won't talk about you being so clean if I was you; _pigpen_".

Those last words only had seemed to drive the sexual force between them harder, to the point that Eddie already had Lilly pegged up against a wall. It was a good thing that Nicholas was spending the day with Vera; giving the two of them some privacy.

She could barely resist his temptation, but somehow found herself being pinned down on the mattress. Her back arched while her hands held onto him, as Eddie continued to deepen their kiss. She could taste the coffee on his lips mixed, while he tasted the sweet hint of cinnamon on hers. He then moved down ward slowly, kissing and sucking both sides of her neck.

Lilly moaned softly, feeling the pleasure of his hot breath hissing at her skin. She knew that she had felt most sexiest being around him; and only him. Instead of this leading into sex, like it normally would; the two then got off and continued unpacking his things.

However when it came to unloading the things from his old kitchen, the two discovered that there wasn't practically any room for his own stuff. As the two tried to make things fit; they knew that had needed another pantry type to hold all of the pots and pans.

"We could go now, and stop over to get a new coffee table", prompting Lilly to cross her arms, "What's wrong with my table"?

He shook his head, "Just think a darker piece would match better", before seeing that she wasn't interested in buying more furniture, "You're not rearranging my apartment, just because you just happen to be now living with me".

Eddie then let out a sigh, "You're tempting me Rush, big time", seeing how she was already flirting with him, somehow Vera came by to drop off their son back at home. Almost immediately Nicholas seemed to be getting extremely protective over Lilly, "Not sleeping with Mommy", holding onto her hand tightly.

This was completely understandable by all accounts, but Eddie bent down to his son's level, "I love Mommy, she needs my love also".

Nicholas then slowly started to explore the many boxes that were lying around as Lilly then walked on over to where he was, "Daddy's moving in with us", as Eddie then moved closer, "How about I order in something".

"Ribs", came their son's response.

Lilly shook her head, "He is all you", remembering how once Eddie had brought in Bunk's Barbeque for everyone during the Doyle Case. He also was thinking the same, as he then picked up their son before heading down there. While the two of them went down to get some ribs, Lilly busied herself by unpacking all of his stuff.

Of course she now had more laundry to do, besides hers and Nicholas's. While sorting out his from hers, she then found a couple of tens stuffed in one of his front pockets. Being good about it, she then left it on his nightstand instead. By the time the front door opened, Nicholas came running in yelling, "RIBS MOMMY", extremely loud.

When she didn't respond, Nicholas yelled even louder, prompting Eddie to stop him as Lilly then came downstairs, "Hey, you got dinner".

" Bunk's best in the city", the two said together, causing Lilly to smile, " How could I forget", holding up one of the ribs", but this time he didn't say another but shared another soft laugh with her. As he then took a bit out of one of them, even Eddie couldn't take his eyes off of Lilly for a second.

"I bumped into one of your former exes".

Lilly bit hard into one of the ribs, "Yeah, who", not realizing that she had barbeque sauce on her cheek.

"Some guy by the name of Shaw", he replied, "Quite sensitive guy".

"Are you aren't", peering into his eyes, "Like the time you got Priscilla Chapin to recount why she was at the flower mart in the first place".

Eddie shook his head," That was just a story Rush, we're cops we make things up".

"That wasn't a just a story", as the two began to banter until she then realized that the washer was done washing the clothes. Upon getting up, Lilly then continued sorting things before he came behind her, "I like my jeans in the dryer", holding up a rib in his hands.

She turned, "It gets wrinkled", before he then snatched his wet jeans from her hand and threw them into the dryer without uttering a single word. When Lilly took hers out of the wash, she then proceeded to hang them up to dry while putting in their son's clothes into the wash.

She sighed to herself knowing that this was going to turn out to be the most quite possibly longest night of her life, and it wasn't even 7pm yet.


	13. Life with Eddie

In between doing laundry and tucking their son into bed, the two were still in the process of unpacking everything. Somehow Lilly had found that she was the only one that was doing this, since Eddie had already parked himself down on the couch to watch X-files Reruns on Television.

She sighed, silently wanting to dispose of his obsession but didn't. While some headless guy's opened on a table; Lilly winced knowing that her boyfriend was clearly enjoying himself. Upstairs she then flipped on Bones, while in the middle of folding laundry. Of course, her eyes couldn't help the Chemistry the two characters each had for each other.

This made her think about her own chemistry between both her and Eddie. Though at first glance, she knew that there was something special about him that made her heart do a triple beat, but his rude sarcasm didn't quite help. Somehow it was plain clear to Lilly, that Eddie had changed his tone knowing that he also had a thing for her.

However by him now living with her, she knew that they had perfect chemistry with each other. While becoming deeply engrossed in the show; Lilly let all the stress from the day just flow out of her mind. During a commercial break, all the clothes and towels were then put away before she changed into a pair of lingerie.

By the time Eddie came upstairs and joined her, he automatically flipped on the TV, "Marathon", causing Lilly to groan, "I'm not watching this crap before I go to bed".

"It's good", he said while lying back as some worm was being pulled out of guy's back. This made her wince even more, "Ugh".

He glanced over seeing now that Lilly had practically buried herself underneath the covers, before Eddie then got more engrossed in the show. Upon letting out a chuckle, she groaned even more wanting to just fall asleep.

"Will you turn it down, I'm trying to sleep", hearing the constant bantering of two people on the screen. They were more pathetic sounding then her usual bantering with Scotty at work, but somehow Lilly just wanted to have some romantic time with Eddie but couldn't due to his obsessive marathon show.

By morning, Eddie awoke to feel a certain blonde's head resting against his chest. Though judging from her breathing patterns he knew that she was still in fact; asleep. The only problem was that if he didn't rouse Lilly, she'd be late for work.

"Wake up", he whispered, while rubbing her back.

Lilly moaned softly, while snuggling even deeper into his chest, "I don't want to ", wanting to remain in his arms as the sound of his heartbeat continued to soothe her. Each beat many her feel relaxed, but also was started to lull her back to sleep again.

However he knew that the two needed to head down to work, "C'mon Lil, you need to", before realizing just how calm and content she was feeling while he continued to hold her. Letting out a small sigh, Eddie also felt the same, "Five minutes", gently pushing her onto her side of the bed. Moving closer he then kissed her cheek, while Lilly snuggled against the pillow.

After both showering and dressing; he then got Nicholas up before taking him downstairs to give him some breakfast. While the three year old was eating, Eddie went back up but this time had to pull Lilly out of bed.

"C'mon sleepyhead, the cold jobs need your eyes", while she moaned, "Ten more minutes", but he couldn't help but laugh at her horrendous bed hair. Still very much grumpy, Lilly threw a pillow at him before heading straight into the bathroom.

While she was showering, Eddie spent some time with Nicholas; but was still adjusting to being a dad. However he tried his best and remained a fair but good dad to his son; though it wasn't that easy since Nicholas was quite moody in the mornings.

As cartoon played on the TV set, Eddie checked on Lilly knowing that she didn't have that much time to get dressed. Inside he accidently spooked her while she was in the middle of searching for something to wear.

"Damn it Saccardo", she muttered, "Don't do that".

Eddie grinned while watching her getting dressed, "Don't have a lot of time, Lil", seeing her shooting him a look, "I do like you without anything on".

"Too bad that we don't have time now", she scowled before finishing getting dressed. While putting on her holster, he then got her bag, "Let's go Nicky's waiting downstairs".

On the way to work, Eddie stopped to buy them both each a coffee before dropping their son off at daycare. By the time the two had approached her building he then turned to kiss her, "Love you", he called out before seeing Lilly opening the doors.

When she reached headquarters, in fact she was just ten minutes late. However Scotty was already there looking up at her, "Late night Lil"?

She groaned while shooting him a look, though it wasn't directed at him; Lilly just didn't want to be reminded of her first night with Eddie now living with her. During the course of the day, he had stopped over to bring her a triple chocolate chip frappacino which did help since she was under a ton of stress.

When Eddie motioned her to step outside, he could see that she did looking rather worn, "Don't wear you down Lil", understand her dedication to her job. Although he respected her in every way, including this; he also knew that too much stress wasn't good for the woman he loved so much.

"It's just the case", she said softly.

Eddie moved closer, "What about", displaying a lot of interest in her job. Even though he was a cop himself, he always cared about what kind of cold ones that she was currently solving. While listening to her speaking about it, Eddie knew that Lilly had a heart of gold about how much she cared for the victim.

"Have you looked all the angles, I mean looked at every possibility", he asked.

Showing him one of the photographs, Eddie looked closely at it, seeing how a both a mother and her kids dead. He knew that he could live without either Lilly nor Nicholas if something that brutal had ever happened to them, " I have another reason to be a cop; to protect both you and our son", touching her hand.

Lilly smiled softly, " You also brought me out of the darkness", her voice barely a whisper, " Gave me hope", looking at him knowing that in addition to getting a second chance at life; she also now had something that was extremely supportive and loving to her. Eddie knew of her problems but wasn't on to poke or judge on, "We both have dark pasts, but Nicholas won't".

Then he noticed a piece of paper that Lilly was now focusing on, "That your dad", noticing the name on the paper.

"Yeah", but Eddie could see that deep down inside she still wanted to know the answer; of why her own dad had walked out, "Maybe you shouldn't look, he might not be the person that you knew when you were six".

Lilly glanced down, holding back her tears, "I miss him, a lot".

"You got me and Nicholas, we're your family", peering across at two blue orbs, "Can't let it take over your life, worrying about someone whom might not even love you". She knew that what Eddie was saying was in fact right; besides she had a family of her own to love and care for.

To top it off, Eddie then pulled her close," Tonight we'll go out, just you and me", wanting sometime just to be alone with her, " Nothing fancy", knowing that they both preferred to be in a causal environment without all the dress up that came with it.

Just moments after he had left to head down to do a bust, Scotty came out, "Take it Saccardo's moving in"?

She turned slightly nodding, but was glad that Eddie wasn't about to rush into them getting engaged or married. Besides they both were kind of taking things slow, "You still with Frankie", she asked.

He also nodded, "We live together but I'm not about to propose anytime soon, we both aren't ready for that commitment".

"Either are we", Lilly added, "What happened to us Scotty, we rarely spoke after my shooting. Then when I got pregnant you were there for me again; like old times".

Scotty sighed, "Seeing you like that Lil, scared me. I thought I couldn't help you, and be blamed for what happened even more", feeling guilty for even sleeping with former ADA Thomas, " I screwed up our friendship; but I know that saving your life still means something to me".

Lilly smiled, "You want to watch Nicholas tonight, Saccardo and I need sometime", seeing his look spread on his face," Your mind goes right to the gutter, okay we're going out to dinner".

Scotty chuckled, "Got me all wrong Lil, but I'll watch Nicholas".

"Don't tempt me Scotty", before the two headed back inside to continued to work on the case. Somehow by the time Lilly had finally gotten out of work, she then ran home to change into a pair of jeans and a shirt. However dinner was yet another story; but the question remained; would Eddie actually dance with her?


	14. Quiet Romantic time together

At this restaurant, the two were seated at a table while making some small talk. Though Lilly didn't want to talk about herself; instead she then decided to ask Eddie some questions about himself that she didn't know about him.

While Eddie was telling her a story about something funny he had once had done, Lilly could hear the music starting to play. She then looked straight at him, wanting just one dance with him. Though he made a face; he got up anyway; leading her onto the dance floor. However she was very surprised by the way that Eddie actually danced.

"Didn't know that this was a hidden talent of yours", flashing a smile at him before being dipped. As he then brought her forward the two of them locked eyes; while their feet danced to the rhythm of the music.

While Eddie twirled Lilly a few times; she laughed softly feeling the happiness of being with someone who she loved so much. Not only was he romantic, but funny and understood her for whom she was. Clearly Lilly knew that she had made the right choice in dating him; perhaps love was really blind.

After one dance, the two returned back to their table. This didn't take away from her trying to find her dad; wanting to at least see who he was now. However after a few minutes the two left, while still holding onto each other's hands. The night was so perfect and cool; as Eddie then noticed just how quiet she had become.

"You alright", he asked.

Lilly nodded, "Just thinking, about my dad", saying the last words with despair, "Wonder if he's forgotten about me".

Sneezing her hand gently, he released a breath, "If he had loved you, he would have remained in your life growing up. You haven't seen him since you were six".

"What's so wrong about finding him"?

He stopped and turned around; now facing her, "I just don't want getting your hopes up; then be disappointed".

She understood for his reasons; "Already written a letter to him, located where he is now living".

"That's all you can do Lil, can't just stalk or become obsessed".

Eddie squeezed her hand, "I left due to my job, but I knew I had to come back and be a dad to Nicholas", his eyes filled with both love and care; "My life wouldn't be the same without him or you".

With that said the two went on home, which was now quiet since their son was staying over at Scotty's apartment. This gave them ample time to make her place; theirs. Somehow Eddie had ended up carrying Lilly upstairs into their bedroom.

It didn't take very long for both of their naked bodies to slip underneath the covers, their hands running down each other's backs. The sounds of both Eddie's heavy pants being mixed with Lilly's moan of pleasure; were heard.

Between them rocking their hips against each other; they knew that they couldn't stop this or even had wanted to for that matter. Just moments after the steam had disappeared off the windows, Lilly's head now rested on his chest; feeling content and relaxed.

"Why so quiet", he asked, "Something I did"?

She smiled softly, " I just happen to feel much better after having sex", knowing that just moments after having sex with him the first time; made her body feel a hundred times relaxed. She needed this badly, especially after surviving her shooting.

"Not bad looking", he murmured eying her body.

Lilly let her hand run down his nicely toned abs, "Could say the same about you", before placing her head directly on his heart. While feeling his hands gently massing her bare back; she then thought about what Eddie had said early one. Perhaps just a letter would be enough, since she couldn't beg for her father's love; since she wasn't a kid.

However being a mother herself, Lilly was glad that Eddie was in their son's life. Then he spoke, "Why did you want to become a cop"?

"After getting attacked on the streets, when I was ten", she whispered softly.

Eddie peered downward, knowing that she didn't have a very good time growing up, "You ever try and find out who had done that"?

"No, but I wouldn't let anyone do that to Nicky", feeling very protective over their son. He was wondering what exactly happened but didn't push for answers. He knew that if Lilly had wanted to share that with him, he would be more than happy to listen. For now, Eddie remained there in bed holding the woman he loved so much.

By the next morning, Lilly could hear him breathing in and out softly. She knew that he was still asleep, but she then got up, pausing to admire his nude body before gently pulling up the covers over him. Eddie did look quite handsome while asleep, especially how his hand now was draped over his stomach.

Slipping on a black silk robe, Lilly then headed downstairs to make a fresh pot of coffee. Though deep inside she felt incredibly sexy; especially since her hair just happened to look great. Not that Lilly was into beauty; she knew almost too well that made her feel sexy.

After pouring two cups, Lilly then headed back upstairs; placing the two cups on the nightstand. She then proceeded to crawl on top of him; capturing his lips. On the third time, Eddie moaned softly before his eyes then flicked open.

Upon handing him his cup, Lilly laid next to him taking in the first sips of her coffee. She needed that caffeine rush badly; but then saw that his eyes were looking directly into her cleavage.

"Take it off", he whispered.

Lilly moved closer; enticing him even more, as his hands gently slid across her warm skin. She could feel his ever so caress, wanting more of him. He then put down his steaming cup of coffee, but moving downward to kiss and suck at her.

With a faint moan, she then moved onto her back allowing him more access to her. As another heated session began; the two each took their time to experience each other's passion. While in the middle of pleasure; the phone rang. Eddie was thrusting himself harder into her," Let it ring", she whispered breathlessly.

Pushing him inside of her harder, only drove Lilly emit more sounds. It wasn't until very long that the two finally cooled off while still breathing heavily.

Later on, Lilly had to break up a fight between Eddie and Scotty; which seemed to get ugly.


	15. Starting of Christmas

Thankfully, it didn't due to the fact that Scotty had admitted that he was wrong in giving Nicholas; junk food the night before. By the time that Christmas was nearing, all three of them went out to select a tree together. However selecting out a tree practically drove Lilly crazy. Not only was Eddie becoming a big pain the ass, he also had a specific one in mind but couldn't quite find it.

"This one Daddy", Nicholas called out as he then proceeded to point up to a tree.

Lilly walked closer, smelling the scent of pine, "This one is a good one", prompting Eddie to turn around seeing that both her and Nicholas were eying it; "Too big Lil, need something smaller".

"Its fine", she protested, "Besides I never had a real tree growing up or one at all", she said. Eddie could sense that this tree was something that Lilly also had wanted; besides he could tell just how much she loved Christmas.

Reading the price tag, he knew that he was strapped for cash; especially with this tightened economy. Besides neither of them had a big enough car to lug it home; "Sorry Lil, money's tight". Though the two were each having a tough time paying the bills, both wanted to make Christmas good for their son.

Upon finding another tree that was more in their price range, Eddie was having trouble trying to place it into the car.

"Why don't you tie it to the roof", asked Lilly, "Be better that way, given that Nicky has to sit in the back".

Eddie didn't listen; instead he had managed to get the tree to fit before tying the truck closed. Though the drive back went smoothly, upon getting it into the house; Lilly stood there holding onto the tree while he was tightening up the bolts on the tree stand.

However this didn't go without an incident, stemming from one of her cats. Eddie hated cats with a passion, especially Olivia whom would claw at him in the middle of the night, before seeing Nicholas holding onto a certain orange feline that he hated.

"I'm getting him a dog for Christmas", he warned. Lilly shot him a look, "What do you expect me to do, rush home and walk it while in between doing interrogations"?

He grinned, before being pulled aside, "Don't say things like that, you're going make him get his hopes up for nothing".

Eddie peered into her eyes, seeing just how blue they were, "I'm serious about this, teach him responsibility".

"Which you lack", teasing him.

When the tree was finally up, he could see her slinking into the kitchen before wrapping his arms around her waist, "Hmm, I lack it huh"?

Playfully pushing him away, the two then went on over to decorate the tree; with the few ornaments they had. Despite still have not a very well adored tree; Lilly knew that she would have to buy some more when she went Christmas shopping. The thought of that made her smile, knowing that long before Nicholas's birth; she had no one to shop for.

Now with both her son and boyfriend, things seemed to get interesting. When it did finally happen, Lilly went alone while Eddie had also taken their son along with him. While he was shopping, she was battling the mall crowds. Somehow she managed to grab the last play station; which angered another nearby mother.

Giving her a cold ice queen look, Lilly then proceeded to get on line. Though she got a good deal on it, and even got a few games that were for Nicholas's age; she also had some for Eddie as well. When it came to shopping for clothes; Lilly had found several shirts that would look good on both of her guys.

While she was shopping, Eddie already came back from letting Nicholas chose out a necklace for his mother; before taking him on over to Fairmont park. While the two of them ran, Eddie felt good while running; as it started to clear his head.

By the time that Lilly had come home, she literally wanted to collapse on the couch. Her feet hurt badly, while bringing in tons of bags. Though some of the gifts for her co-workers; she then managed to hide them away in her closet. Upon remembering about a certain Christmas party later tonight, Lilly sighed loudly.

With only two hours left, she immediately hopped into the shower before getting changed into a red dress; with spaghetti straps. Upon putting on some light makeup, Eddie came in all sweated up.

"Why are you so dressed up", he asked.

She shot him a look, "We have that party tonight, the one for all the cops", eying him.

Upon realization, Eddie automatically showered before putting on a good pair of slacks and a top. He wasn't much into wearing a suit; in fact he hated even wearing one. When the two were finally ready, they left their son with a sitter before heading down there.

Once there, the squad saw their lovely lady standing there. Jefferies looked up, knowing that he never had seen her wear a dress. Scotty too was eying her slim figure but was glad to see Eddie with her, besides they already had made a cute couple.

"This the Cold Case strikes team", he asked, jokingly?

Kat sighed, hating his humor. However once Stillman had arrived, he also was looking right at Lilly. Though he thought of her always like a daughter to him; she looked somehow different. Not questioning it was a good thing, even when then drinks were being passed out; Lilly avoided drinking any wine.

Instead she busied herself by asking Vera to recite that joke that he once had told, but Jefferies poked fun on him reorganizing the refrigeration with Tupperware. Even Eddie rolled his guys; thinking that his girlfriend's co –workers were all a bunch of loner loonies.

"Come on Kat," said Vera holding out his hand, "Care to dance with me".

Kat sighed, "Hell no, why the world would I ever dances with you"?

Vera hated feeling rejected but was clearly used of it by now, "Because it wouldn't mean anything but two friends dancing", telling her that he just had wanted one dance. However Kat reverently allowed him to lead her onto the floor. Somehow she was taken aback by just how good he really was. Then both Eddie and Lilly joined them, while leaving the three lonely men at the table.

"Think Lil and him are good boss", asked Scotty?  
Stillman nodded, wishing that he had someone to dance with. In fact he felt his heart become even lonelier by the moment; wanting someone to share his love with. Even at his age; he deserved someone good.

It didn't take very long for Lilly to head back to the table, to sit down. She was overly tired but not due to shopping, but it was clearly making Eddie worried about her health. When Lilly went outside to take in a breather, Eddie remained inside being caught in a conversation with some fellow cops.

When he was able to excuse himself, he went outside seeing her sitting there all alone.

"You alright", as Lilly then nodded.

He moved closer, "What's wrong", he asked, "You haven't been acting yourself for awhile"?

Lilly then took in a breath, "I think I'm pregnant", she responded, "have all the symptoms but I can't be", fighting back the tears. Eddie was happy about her possibly having another baby, "Do you want me to go with you"?

She shook her head, as he then pulled her into an embrace. Deep down he knew that he would be able to have another chance to be with her, but also have the family he so desperately had wanted. Even if Lilly wasn't pregnant, there was no way that Eddie would ever leave her.


	16. A vision of sugar Plums

That night, she lay there full of nerves to whether or not if she was actually pregnant. Somehow Lilly got up and rushed right on over into the bathroom to throw up, but this continued for nearly ten minutes. When it finally had awakened Eddie, he got up immediately and headed over to where she was. Holding her hair back, Lilly once again felt her stomach contents being emptied.

Just moments after the last one had occurred, she breathed out heavily feeling now dizzy. Upon helping her stand up, he then proceeded to help her wash her hands. Lilly gripped onto the sink to steady herself, before soon after she lay back in bed with her heart now pounding fast.

As Eddie then handed her a cold glass of water, he grew worried by the minute, "How about I run out, get that test, we could find out now".

"No" she responded, "Just stay here", not wanting him to leave her side. Somehow he then rubbed her stomach, to soothe it after she had thrown up. Upon getting back into bed, Eddie then moved over holding Lilly close to him.

By the next morning, she was met up with more bouts of morning sickness. This made him worry even more, but upon seeing Lilly standing there; Eddie looked right at her, "You feeling alright"?

"Yeah, is Nicholas ready", she asked before taking their son down to daycare while he got ready for a drug bust. While he was heading out there, Lilly felt usually tired but then made an appointment but knew that quite possibly it could be something else. Whatever it was she still had to face the facts that she might be in fact; pregnant. By the time she finally had gone, Lilly made no mention of it since Eddie was on doing one of the biggest drug best that Philly had ever had. For right now, her sickness came at all hours of the day; including during a few interrogations. Throwing up wasn't a great thing; especially while in early pregnancy.

After the last throttle, Lilly brought her hand up to rest on her stomach. Somehow she had gotten the idea to tell him in the morning on Christmas Day, wanting to tell him while they lay together in their bed.

By the time Eddie had come home, he glanced over at her, "So the doctors say anything"?

"That I probably have some sort of stomach virus", which was a ploy to conceal her pregnancy. However she could see the disappointment in his eyes; especially since he did want another child. Lilly better than to just blurt it out; besides her pregnancy would be one of her Christmas gifts to him this season; but also to Nicholas since he would be getting a new brother or sister.

On Christmas Eve, as the two lay in bed together; she could feel Eddie's head resting gently on her shoulder, " You want to try again", he asked.

Lilly let out a breath, "No need, I'm already pregnant", awaiting his response.

"I thought you had said that you weren't"?

She smiled softly, before turning over to face him, "Merry Christmas", showing him the small picture of their unborn child. Eddie studied it for a moment; realizing that Lilly kept him in the loop up until now, "How far along"?

"Two months", she replied placing his onto her stomach. To him this was still sinking in about her now really being pregnant, "You sure that you are"?

"I am", she whispered softly, "Since you knocked me up two months ago".

Eddie raised his eyebrows, "I do recall a certain blonde detective being very wild in bed", grinning at her.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Could say the same about you", looking deeply into his eyes. On by one she got on top of him, before kissing him passionately. Each tasting of his lips caused her to feel turned on. However she didn't quite want to have sex, due to being so tired. However when she finally had settled on her side of the bed, while keeping her head resting on his chest; Eddie then slowly began to rub her stomach.

"I'm not hurting it right", he asked cautiously?

She shook her head, "So you're okay with us having another baby"?

Eddie nodded softly; knowing that he was glad that Lilly was pregnant. Deep down he was nervous about caring for a newborn, not knowing how to really go about doing that. On top of that, he also had Nicholas to care for as well. Though he had just recently turned four; somehow it was probably good that they didn't have a toddler on top of a new baby.

Very early on Christmas Morning, he awoke to hear Lilly vomiting loudly in the bathroom. A not so nice start, but when she came out; Eddie looked worried.

"That normal", he asked concerned?

Giving a small smile, the two parents then walked out of their bedroom together; peering on their sleeping son. Lilly could remember how tiny Nicholas was one, just holding him as a baby in her arms. In fact she was glad to be able to give him a sibling.

Upon coming downstairs, there were a dozen red roses sitting on the counter. She moved closer to inspect it, as Eddie then wrapped both of his arms around her, "I woke up early to get them for you", planting a single kiss on her cheek.

Turning softly, his hand the gently caressed her still thin stomach, "so we telling Nicky about this"?

"We'll wait until next month", she responded seeing him pouring himself a cup of hot steaming coffee.

She wanted a cup of it so badly; but didn't instead Lilly made herself some decaffeinated tea. While sitting down on the couch, she then heard the fast footsteps of Nicholas. He then stood there with his father's face on.

"Like I said, he's all you "Lilly replied before motioning for their son to come closer. Instead Nicholas sat in front of the tree, "Can I Mommy", he asked?

Lilly smiled as Eddie then sat down on the floor, before handing him a gift. While the two of them watched the excited four year old opening the gifts; Nicholas grew even more excited to see that it was in face; a basketball.

"Need a hoop", he responded.

"That's your ball for when we play at the park", Eddie then informed him, and "I think Mommy should open some of hers".

When Lilly opened some of her gifts that contained: Clothes, and a bracelet, she then looked down at the tiny present resting at her feet. Nicholas then picked it up and handed it to her, "From me Mommy".

Inside was a two tiny heart necklaces, each contained both hers and his birthstones embedded in the middle. Tears streamed down from Lilly's eyes, "I love it", pulling her son closer to her.

"Put it on", Nicholas replied as Eddie then clasped it around her neck. Now holding on to the four year old, Lilly cried softly knowing that her hormones were making her cry even more. Just moments after letting go, she then allowed him to open his biggest gift.

Inside was the play station that he had wanted so badly, but when both him and Eddie each opened up their presents the two were extremely happy.

"I thought you didn't want to buy him that", Eddie asked.

Lilly smile softly, "I changed my mind", but as she then got up to make some breakfast, she knew that Nicholas would be probably very excited to have a sibling. However at the moment, Lilly wanted to eat something knowing now that there was a baby that was relying on her for nourishment.

However the rest of Christmas Day seemed to be a relaxed one, while both Eddie and Nicholas bonded over a video game; curled up in bed to watch a movie. Though outside the temperatures were freezing, she instead opted to do just that. Not that it was so bad, but however she kept her hand rested there.

Being pregnant a second time; felt good except for all the sickness that was coming along with it. This time Eddie would be there to experience raising a baby from the start. He also was starting to feel a tad nervous about all of this.


	17. Pregnacy Mood Swings

Just after Christmas had ended, Eddie felt his nerves upping a notch; while Lilly wasn't at all fretting. Though she didn't mention one word of it to her squad, but of course her habitual sickness was now becoming the usual norm. However she now was silently cursing herself, for giving the crib to another fellow cop whom had needed it at the time.

"Got the pictures from the crime scene, took me forever to find them", as Scotty then placed it onto her desk. One look of it which contained a photo of two little sisters dead; from 1947 she immediately felt sick and rush right into the bathroom. This time Lilly had seemed to be throwing up a lot; before steadying herself against one of the walls in the stall.

Her heart was racing inside, while she then tried to take a few cleaning breaths before throwing up again. Afterwards as she was washing her face, Lilly looked up studying her own reflection for a minute. She had gone though a previous one without Eddie; but now with him back and living with her; things still didn't feel rushed.

However Eddie's nerves were starting to get on hers as well. She could understand his own reasons, given that he had completely missed both Nicholas's birth and babyhood. For now, Lilly then straightened herself out and went back into the bullpen.

Right there at her desk, Scotty stood there with a puzzling look on his face," You alright"?

"Yeah, my stomach just seems to be in a knot", but he wasn't entirely convinced. There was a certain glow to Lilly that had seen before, however Scotty's mouth remained shut. Once inside of Stillman's office; she began to feel a tad better. However she continued sipping on some cold bottled water, an effort to keep herself from throwing up again.

During lunchtime, she continued eating crackers just to be on the safe side. Somehow she then saw Eddie walking in holding a Chocolate drink in his hand.

"Try this best in Philly", he said putting the drink down on her desk. Lilly groaned but didn't seem to be at all interested in drinking it, even thought it looked really good.

Also immediately Eddie knew the reason; but as he then quickly glanced downward at her stomach; he felt a jolt of nervousness streaming throughout his entire body. Upon following Lilly into one of the empty interrogation rooms, he then saw just how tired she was.

"You feeling alright"?

Lilly crossed her arms, "No, I've been sick this whole morning", prompting him to move closer to her, "You speak with the doctor"?

She let out a single breath, "It's a symptom but I hope I don't feel this way throughout my entire pregnancy", as Eddie nodded slowly, "Is the baby alright", placing his hand on her stomach?

"Yeah, I'm fine", reassuring him before opening up the door, seeing both Vera and Scotty standing by a desk; grinning at them.

Ignoring the looks from her co workers, Lilly instead got her mind back onto the case. Somehow she ended up working very later, while both Eddie and Nicholas were glued to the couch playing video games. By the time she had walked in around 10pm; her eyes immediately saw her son very much asleep on his father's chest.

"Was he playing all night", she asked?

Eddie didn't respond until Lilly had shut off both the counsel and TV, "Yeah, just some father son bonding".

Yet she wasn't pleased with that, before carrying Nicholas upstairs. When he soon had followed, Lilly was already in bed. Though keeping their son up instead of sending him to bed at his specific bedtime, was bad; Eddie knew he had to become a better dad.

Somehow during the night, Lilly was tossing and turning; due to a terrible backache that she was currently experiencing. It didn't help much when she got up to throw up once again; sometime later. With all these symptoms that were arising; Eddie grew even more worried about the health of their unborn child.

In fact, the next morning the two went to her doctor's after Lilly had gotten terribly sick a few hours earlier. While inside a room; Eddie could hear the sound of their baby's heartbeat; echoing around the room.

"What's that in the middle", he asked pointing to something on the screen.

"That's the baby's heart beating", the doctor now informed him. At first Eddie studied it but then peered downward at Lilly's stomach before looking up again. He couldn't fathom that inside a tiny heart was beating along with its mother's.

As the doctor moved the wand around, he then spoke, "From what I can tell, the baby is developing normally", which did bring relief to both of the parents.

However when another month had gone on by; the morning sickness had ceased. Though Lilly was happy about that, now she had to deal with a very nervous Eddie, Telling Nicholas, and tell her own squad. Letting out a breath, Lilly then decided to inform her son first; knowing that he still and always came first in her life.

Although now her mood swings were persistent, and starting to become even worse than before. Not only was she moody at work, she also was the same way at home. During one of her hormonal mood swings; Lilly accidently lashed out on Nicholas; verbally.

It had gotten so badly that when the tearful four year old raced up into his room, Eddie shot his girlfriend a look, "You have no right in doing that".

"Shut it, Saccardo", replying in an angry tone, "Or I just might kick you out of my place".

Eddie turned seeing just how moodier she had gotten, "Calm down Lil", realizing that those words weren't the right ones to be saying; especially to a pregnant woman with raging hormones. With one motion, she began throwing his clothes at him; while cursing loudly. He now was regretting getting her pregnant; but even moving in.

Although he loved Nicholas, this wasn't a healthy situation for any of them to be in. However after he went upstairs, he came back down with their son in tow. Without a single word from Lilly, Eddie than proceeded to take him on over to Stillman's apartment; he wanted to be alone with her without their son around.

Just moments after coming back, their bedroom floor was a mess of all her clothes. Lilly's jean buttons were closing which had angered her, "You had to knock me up"?

"We both had a part", he said, "What you didn't want to get pregnant"?

Lilly shot him a look, "I did but I hate being pregnant, I didn't help that you weren't around", now putting the blame onto him. Eddie wasn't about to fall for that trap, "I told you Lil, I'm here now; not about to do anymore undercover tasks for the FBI".

She then took off a pair of jeans, "I'm fat now, happy", as he then saw a small bump protruding out from her stomach. When Eddie then reached out to touch it, Lilly smacked his hand away, "Everything on my will be getting fat".

"Even your breasts", came another stupid comment from his mouth. She was in no mood for his jokes," You think it's funny, to have huge pregnancy breasts. At least you're not the one who's going to be breastfeeding a cranky baby all hours of the night".

Eddie then gently pushed Lilly down onto the bed, "Your weight wasn't the real why I had fallen in love with you, I love you for who you are", he said softly, "You can't lash out on Nicholas that way, he's our son".

His hand then gently stroked her stomach, "Maybe it's a little girl in there", kissing her neck, "I would like to have daughter this time".

Lilly sighed, "Let me get dressed", pausing to remember that she couldn't fit into her jeans anymore, "Crap, I gave away all my clothes".

"Put on a pair of sweats", he offered.

She sighed, before changing into a pair of sweats. However Lilly still felt ugly now being pregnant, which had felt every throughout her last pregnancy with Nicholas, "Don't count on seeing my naked after its birth", remembering just how long it had taken her to lose all the baby fat.

"Then remind me to take down all the mirrors in the apartment then".

Lilly turned slightly, "That's not funny".

Eddie chuckled, "I did get you to smile", seeing a small one of her face.

"I did not".

"C'mon Lil, live a little bit".


	18. Love and Sex

Eddie tried hard to remain supportive over his pregnant girlfriend, but it wasn't easy especially but when they both told Nicholas; he had seemed to be happy about having a little brother or sister to play with. Having a four year old on top of a baby wasn't going to be bad, since he was already going to start full day kindergarten later this year.

When Lilly went shopping for clothes, she sighed but the found herself immersed inside of a baby store. Though she found it hard not to buy several soft baby blankets and sleepers; Lilly had seemed to indulge herself a little too much. Though she adored the tiny pink booties; it was still too early in time to find out the sex.

Somehow Lilly overspent and ended up coming home with several bags each filled with baby items. Eddie wasn't at all pleased with her spending especially since he was trying to scrap up enough money to buy both a crib and a changing table. In the middle of arguing back and forth, before he went off yelling about how they weren't going to have enough to pay the bills this month or the next.

"You should have thought about it before you knocked me up", yelled Lilly, "Maybe you should try and cut down on those _Apple_ _Tinis_".

Eddie wasn't in any mood for joking around, "I mean it Lil, and this isn't just you and me living here. We can't even afford to spoil Nicholas, but it's going to be tight even after the baby is born".

She sighed knowing that what he was saying was true, but then Eddie had sensed what she was feeling, "This baby wasn't a mistake, and I know it's going to be hard especially with Nicholas having the share a room with him or her".

"Isn't there a way we could save up for a bigger apartment or possibly a home", wanting her kids to have separate rooms and more space.

The look being displayed on his face was a serious one, but Eddie wished that did have the money for that. However with his hand on her stomach; Lilly could see that he was glad that they were going to have another baby.

Moving slowly, she then felt his warm caress of his hands gently massaging her back. With every touch she felt his magic of relieving all her aching muscles; especially since Lilly hadn't been sleeping well at night. It wasn't just Eddie's snoring that was keeping her awake at night; but the fear of being alone and raising two kids on her own was the prime factor.

In the middle of now feeling his lips kissing and sucking on her skin, she then turned feeling his hot breath on her. Wordless Eddie pulled her closer; capturing the softness of Lilly's lips as their lips collided slowly. One by one his body was pushed down onto the mattress while she continued her motions, halfway causing him to moan.

Looking up, Eddie's eyes were full with lust only for her; he then took off his shirt. Her eyes could see that he was working out even more now, as the two continued their motions. When hers had fallen to the floor, his hand ran across her stomach.

"Do I look pregnant", she whispered?

He kissed her once more, "A little", while beginning to kiss a trail down her chest. Somehow Eddie took his time in pleasuring Lilly; as she then lay back allowing him more access. Her breathy moans mixing with his created more of a sensation within, "You're beautiful", he whispered.

Lilly arched her back in pleasure while feeling aroused by him; she knew that she had craved sex throughout her last pregnancy. Now immersed in that feeling; made Lilly feel even wilder and sexier while feeling his fingers between her legs.

With another kiss, she then pushed him onto his back while talking her own time in exploring him, "I never knew you had a thing for this", he said while panting.

"It's better with you", she replied before settling herself on top of him. Eddie let out a moan while Lilly began to move back and forth, "Pregnancy sex, I never had that before", he teased.

With a wicked smile, Lilly moved faster as her wild cheetah side came out. After upping her speed even more; her whole body felt good. Eddie's moans were certainly driving her crazy, "Harder", he breathed while their hips grinded harder against each other.

As Lilly neared her release, her vocalizations had gotten louder. In fact Eddie knew that she was pretty close, but for a turn on she kept her eyes open while the big wave of pleasure coursed through her entire body. He moaned feeling the throbbing between his legs, ready to explode any second now. Feeling her moving even harder, Eddie tried to hold it back but found it hard.

"Oh Lil", he groaned while thrusting his hips even harder. Lilly sped up to the point while their sweaty bodies continued to move, as Eddie came hard deep inside of her. Soon after she rolled over breathless, while feeling her heart rapidly beating inside; this made this now seem better.

A few minutes later Eddie's hand brushed against her stomach, "Baby alright", worrying if he had harmed their baby. Lilly smiled, "Yeah, it's alright to have sex while I'm pregnant"; seeing him kissing her stomach several times.

"You missed me right", he said teasingly, "It's kind of nice just the two of us alone together", still looking into her blue eyes.

Lilly moved closer," We'll actually not alone", referring to the unborn life inside of her. Eddie's eyes watching how she was caressing her abdomen softly, "I remembered seeing you pregnant, me wanting to stay. I felt guilty that couldn't you know, kept on worrying".

"Don't", placing his hand on her stomach, "It's good that Nicholas is older, him being at school and us at home caring for this one".

Eddie moved some hair away from her eyes, " Odd hearing that he'll be starting school; but it's kind of good that he's older", agreeing with that Lilly had just said, " But we still need to find out what this one is".

With a smile she shook her head. "I'm hoping that it's a little girl", wanting a daughter so badly, "I wasn't upset when Nicholas was born".

"Speak of having a daughter, I would like one", moving a tad closer to Lilly, "It would make me happy", his eyes telling her honestly the truth. As much as the two loved their son; they were both hoping for a girl, "Let's find out, when we're able to".

Lilly then got up to dress, after sex she did feel better. It still didn't make up for the trip she would be taking to Jersey later on that week; but for now her mind was still on the baby, " Did you think I was fat when you saw me pregnant with him"?

Eddie shook his head, "No, I thought you were beautiful Lil", seeing that it was probably her hormones that were making her feel this way. One thing he wasn't going to do was trying and rush their relationship some more, right now just living together felt good. The whole getting engaged thing; wasn't in the near future as of yet.

Besides right now, the two were focused on their impending unborn child and four year son. The next evening, Lilly frantically raced into the hospital seeing Eddie standing there.

"You're partners been shot", he said.


	19. Father and Daughter Reunited at last

The word of Scotty being shot sent an udder wave of chills up and down Lilly's spine. Upon walking into the room, he lay there attached to an IV. However his eyes were open, as Lilly sat down beside his bed.

"Hey", saying their secret code, "How you feeling". Scotty breathed in from a breathing tube that was attached to his nose, "Pain", managing to speak.

She nodded remembering just how much pain she had been in after her shooting; instead took his hand wanting to be there for him. As the hours went on by, Scotty was now asleep after receiving a shot of painkillers to dull his pain. Upon coming out; Eddie stood there looking right into her now very tired eyes.

"He alright", remaining very supportive for her?

Lilly nodded; "Yeah", but knew that she couldn't remain at the hospital all night. Eddie then turned and faced her, "If you want to stay, you can", knowing just how close she was to her partner. Somehow the two walked out of the hospital together; since Lilly had chosen to go home and be with her family instead.

At home, Nicholas sat on her lap while listening to her reading him a story. Somehow he was trying to sound out the words; while she used her fingers to help guide him along. Even Eddie sat there, amazed about his son's latest achievement. Even he was amazed by Nicholas trying to read; but it hurt not to have been around during his babyhood.

Somehow Lilly remained very patient while their son continued to sound out each of the words, but got through one sentence; before stopping. Right away she then kissed his cheek, "You did it", feeling the joy that her little boy was growing up.

Eddie also came over to kiss him, "Good job, Nicky", seeing how their son was so proud of himself, "I think your baby brother or sister might have heard you".

Turning around, Nicholas then touched his mother's stomach, feeling the oddness from underneath his hand. Lilly could also feel it, "The baby's just moving", as Eddie also felt it as well.

"Wow", knowing that they both had created something wonderful due the throws of passion. In fact he was proud to be able to have another baby with the woman he loved so much. Bending down, Eddie then pressed his lips to her stomach; several times.

Looking up at Lilly, they both shared a small moment together filled with happiness. By nightfall, as she was tucking him into bed; Nicholas looked up at her, "Are you sad Mommy"?

"No", came her reply, still thinking about her own father. Lilly knew that tomorrow she was going to drive across the bridge and finally catch up with him. Just moments after kissing him goodnight; Eddie came into the room to also be with him.

Sure enough by the next morning, Lilly drove across to Jersey to a park where she had by accidently stumbled across her father. It wasn't any surprise that he still recognized her; but looked pleased that she was there.

"You Married", he asked. Lilly took in a breath," I'm dating, the father of my son".

Cooper looked over at her, "You're a mother"?

She nodded yes, "He's four and I have another one on the way", feeling quite nervous but yet had wanted to hug him so badly. Yet for the time being; Lilly felt a cloud being lifted off of her shoulder, as the two continued walking along.

"How far along", Cooper asked feeling glad that his daughter had a family of her own. He also assumed that she would one day or another, "Three Months", came her response which made him extremely happy for her.

When the question arouse regarding her own mother; Lilly knew that she needed to come to terms with her mother's death, "She died; two years ago drank herself to death".

Cooper the nodded; knowing that Lilly probably didn't have the best of childhood after he had taken off, " I'm glad to see you", feeling the happiness of seeing his little girl all grown up now, " I'm here every week if you want to talk", wanting to reestablish a relationship with her again.

Just moments after leaving, Lilly knew she wasn't about to pull away from him. In fact a week later, she then returned.

"I still remember that day that you were born, a bad snow storm hit Philly", which was a fact that Lilly never had known, "First lying eyes on you was something else".

She could relate to that second experience, with Nicholas. That moment to her was probably one of the happiest in her whole live, "I cried when my son was first born, didn't think I would ever be a mom".

"What's your son's name"?

Lilly smiled, "Nicholas", taking out a picture to show him. Cooper then studied it for a second, seeing how handsome his grandson was, "Is that his father in the background"?

"Yeah, he's also a cop", which then posed him to ask her a question", Why are you a cop"?

She then took in a breath, before relaying the information to him. Cooper was shocked to hear that someone had harmed her a very long time ago, "Your mother made me out to be something I wasn't, she was always miserable".

Lilly understood, before bringing her hand to rest on her stomach. Even he had noticed that, "You alright"?

"The baby's just moving", somehow when he then placed his hand there; the two shared a silent moment together. Cooper could remember in his mind; first feeling Lilly doing that long ago inside of a woman that had made his life miserable for six long years.

Somehow when the two had embraced, Lilly held onto him; crying softly, missing him so much. It hurt to not have seen him since the age of six. Even Cooper had felt this great sense of relief; while holding his daughter in his arms again.

Upon letting go, he gently wiped the tears away from Lilly's eyes, " I missed you so much", not wanting to let out of her hand.


	20. Chess and Conversations

However neither one of them left each other's side, but Lilly knew that her father respected and treated her like an adult, rather than what her mother had done. This was two entirely different people, but for now the two just sat there talking a bit.

"I would love for you to have dinner with me and my wife sometime", wanting to show her off, "Nothing special just that it would be a lot to me, if you came".

Lilly nodded, but knew she wanted to have a good relationship with her father. He then looked over feeling very proud that his daughter had turned out to be a well rounded beautiful woman," You up for a game of Chess"?

With a small laugh, the two then went on over to sit down for a game. It felt like old time for a moment, remembering how one he had taught her how to play. Sitting there now, Lilly felt good about being here with him. For a nice leisurely game of chess, Lilly ended up winning the game; which amazed Cooper as well.

"First time you beat me", seeing that his daughter also had a love for the game. Since the air was growing colder while snowflakes had begun falling; Cooper walked Lilly to her car. Once there, he knew he didn't want to lose the connection that he had with her again, "How about this Saturday Night around 6"?

With a small nod, she then found herself unable to get inside her car, somehow the two then shared another hug. This time Lilly really needed it; seeking the comfort that had been lost so many years ago. Just moments after that, she headed back across the bridge into Philly; stopping off at a hospital to visit Scotty.

He appeared to be doing much better, "Hey", she said softly. Scotty gave a weak smile, "Better, I'm sorry Lil, for not being there for you".

"It's not the same", taking his hand, "With you saving me, I wouldn't have became a mother or found Saccardo".

With all the pain that Scotty was experiencing that his very moment; he could sense that a major weight had recently been lifted off of Lilly's shoulders. Somehow his doctor then came in interrupting their conversation; but in a good way it was good. Returning home, Lilly felt much lighter than she had ever felt before.

Somehow when Saturday night approached, Lilly's heart was beating at a frenzied rate. In fact she was so nervous that she barely had eaten anything. Eddie's hand then gently rubbed her back, "Relax Lil, he's already accepted you", kissing her skin with his lips, "You cannot skip eating, not when you have this one", touching her stomach, "inside of you".

Lilly's hand also rested there, feeling the tiny fluttering. Looking straight into the mirror, she knew that she had his support no matter what. By the time they had reached Haddonfield, New Jersey; Eddie calmly took her hand as they both proceeded to walk up the steps.

When Cooper opened up the door, he was very glad to see her again, "You must be her boyfriend", shaking his hand.

"Eddie Saccardo", came the response while leading Lilly inside. Much to her surprise, the place seemed a lot cleaner than what her mother's place used to resemble. In fact, the atmosphere felt warm and pleasant especially with the fire burning.

Upon taking off their coats, Lilly immediately felt extremely hungry due to not eating all day. In fact she starting worrying about her baby; but the touch of Eddie's hand calmed her senses. However his wife, remained from cold and bitter to Lilly; she didn't accept or like her presence around her husband not one bit.

By dinnertime, the four of them sat there eating while making small conversation.

"You said that Nicholas is Four, he starting School this year"?

Eddie nodded, "Hard to believe; he's already starting to read", which was something that he was extremely proud of. Even Cooper was impressed; seeing that his daughter had turned into a very good mother. He could recall him having to care for Lilly a lot when she was a baby, since her mother had suffered from a little post partum in the beginning.

In fact, to him he was glad that she had come into his life; in the first place.

"Lilly was good baby, she cried a lot. The only way that I get her to sleep was to put on my chest, I remember holding you while taking you down to a store to get you some formula one night. It's pretty cold outside, but I kept you safe and warm".

Between her hormones and reuniting with him, Lilly could see just how much he loved her. To her that was very important, while continuing to listen to his story.

"I sat there with you; I felt so lucky to have you", holding back his own emotions. Even now, he knew that Lilly was never a mistake, "You were a happy child Lilly, liked to be carried in my arms. Still have that same smile".

Eddie liked hearing those stories about her, "Makes me hope that this baby will be a girl", kissing the side of Lilly's cheek, "You already gave me a son".

Cooper sat there knowing in his heart that Eddie was right for Lilly in so many ways, "So where did you two first meet"?

"It was on a case", she said feeling his hand in hers, and "You couldn't stop looking at me".

"I think it was the other way around", seeing him shaking his head, "Still have the picture to prove it, _Cagney_".

Lilly laughed softly remembering how love was so blind at first between them, and how much they had now each grown to love each other. In fact she was glad that he was the type of person who could make her laugh at any given second.

Shortly after dinner was completed, Cooper took Lilly outside to speak in private, "Sorry that my wife isn't that pleasant towards you".

"I understand", but he didn't want her to be discouraged from ever seeing him again, "I don't want this to be the last time we ever touch base. You are still very important to me".

"It won't", this time keeping her word. Lilly felt completely comfortable with having him around, especially since he still was living a stable life. Plus the fact he respected her for whom was she; which was a very good thing, besides it made her feel that love that hadn't been felt in a long time.

His voice now brought her back to reality, "If you want to talk Lilly, I'm always here", feeling the need to want to help his own daughter out, "I understand that you have a family", glancing down at her stomach" and a new baby on the way".

Lilly then released a breath, "It's hard to know if Mom really loved me, she'd read to me when I had nightmares; but her drinking killed her at the end".

"She did love you Lilly; your mother wasn't an easy person to live with. We'd fight constantly back and forth, till I found out that she had been cheating on me. I did everything and be a good dad at the same time", coming clean about what had really happened long ago; but Cooper knew that by him leaving wasn't a good idea.

Upon coming inside, the three of them sat around talking in the living room; while his wife went upstairs to avoid them altogether.

By the end, Eddie watched them both hug. To him this was very important to see Lilly having that connection again; especially since the two were getting along great. However she spent nearly every Saturday playing Chess with him at the park in Jersey; which was astonishing since nobody had known Lilly to ever miss one Saturday of work.

For Eddie he was glad that Lilly had finally found her father, as he remained at home putting the crib together. Though he liked her father; he still found it strange that he never tried to remain close to her while she was growing up.

Back in Jersey, Lilly was at his house looking through old photos that he had kept of her. She smiled seeing just how happy that she was back then. Then Cooper handed her something, "I bought this for the baby, after I had found out that you were having one".

Inside was a beautiful tiny baby dress, "You still don't know"?

"No but next month I will", as he then proceeded to place his hand there, "That the baby kicking"?

Lilly responded with a small smile, before he went into the kitchen to make her something to eat. Somehow this felt comforting to know that she did have family to share her life with; especially as the two ate while playing another game together.

"So are you ever going to come visit me, I don't live that far away".

That made him look up," How about next weekend; give you a hand with the nursery", which did in fact put a smile onto her face. Somehow she liked the fact that her father wasn't spending any money on her to make up for all the time that had been lost. Instead, just sitting around and playing some chess proved to be extremely rewarding.

Once back at work, Lilly felt that the darkness had escaped from her forever. Now she had better things to be focusing on; but was glad that Scotty was feeling better. Losing her best friend would have been bad; however the more than she and her father had spoke; the closer the two had become.


	21. Beyond The Sea

During the course of Lilly's pregnancy, she was absolutely loathing her own self image. Somehow Eddie made her nerves calm a little by having sex; which had seemed to only help a little. In addition to that, he also massaged her back and neck. Being very supportive was one of his best features but Eddie did his best to please Lilly.

Somehow she awoke during her sixth month with heavy contractions, after being rushed into the hospital; the doctors were able to stop it. Now being monitored; Lilly lay in her hospital bed trying to keep herself relaxed. Looking up her father stood there looking extremely worried," I just got the news, is the baby alright"?

Lilly nodded," She's fine, I started to go into labor but the doctors were able to stop it", as Cooper took a hold of her hand. He wasn't about to leave his daughter here, "Your alright"?  
"Yeah, I'm just going to be monitored to make sure I'm not about to go into labor", feeling another kick from underneath her hand, "She's not ready to be born yet, but now she's kicking".

Cooper also felt it, "I always had pictured you having a daughter, being thinking how she might look like you", feeling good that he was also going to have granddaughter as well. To him he felt more connected to his own daughter than ever before.

Just then a doctor rolled in with a machine, as Lilly then squeezed his hand, "Don't go Dad".

"I'm not Lilly, I'm staying here with you"; before the two watched the screen together. When he pointed out something, she the answered him, "That's her heart beating", which made Cooper feel amazed by what he was seeing.

When the sonogram revealed that the baby was fine, he then gently wiped off the gel. To him he felt so different about seeing his now pregnant daughter; "You are so beautiful Lilly", seeing that glow that was surrounding her. She felt good hearing it from him; but was glad that he remained there for her.

A few minutes later while Lilly was resting, Eddie came in seeing her still holding onto her father's hand.

"She still looks like a little girl to me", Cooper said softly," she's even more beautiful now".

Eddie nodded, as he then placed his hand on her stomach; feeling his own little girl moving about inside. To him becoming a dad meant the whole world to him, knowing that the darkness had disappeared forever. In his own mind, he was thinking about what to name their daughter; wanting one that they both would like.

For now, Eddie sat there seeing how Lilly's own father was. In fact; he knew that by her finding he was indeed a very good choice. She was much lighter now; but didn't have to deal with all the drama that her own mother had put her through.

As Cooper then leaned over to kiss Lilly's forehead, he felt very proud of having her as a daughter. Not long after he had left, did Eddie see that she was starting to rouse. However he remained very strong for her, but as the two made eye contact; her hand gently caressed her abdomen.

He also placed his hand there as well, "I'm glad she's alright Lil", planting a kiss there," I do intend to marry you someday", his eyes turning soft. Not once did the walls come up around Lilly; but instead knew that she also loved him. Perhaps love really was meant for her; also reuniting with her father was the biggest key to all of it.

Upon finally leaving the hospital, Lilly did take it much easier. However she liked the fact that Eddie was extremely supportive and loving. One night in particular, Eddie snapped a few pictures of Lilly caressing her swelling abdomen. He called them "Glamour Shots", wanting to capture her in a certain way.

"I don't feel Glamorous".

Eddie then placed her other hand onto her stomach, "I think you are", putting down the camera to show her a photo he had taken just last week. Though it was in black and white; Lilly saw herself looking extremely maternal while peering down at her stomach.

"I didn't know that you were into Photography", she teased. Eddie shook his head, "I'm not but this is something worth capturing".

Putting the camera down, their eyes gazed into each other's eyes. Lilly smiled softly; as the two continued to feel their unborn baby daughter stirring inside. Just a few days later Eddie had thrown her an extravagant baby shower had a catering hall.

The whole squad had shown up, as Nicholas ran around bopping from one uncle to the next. For a four year old, he seemed to be a very outgoing boy and wasn't a bit shy about being around people. Much to her surprised; Lilly was very happy to see that her own father had made it to her baby shower.

Stepping forward Cooper still couldn't fathom just how beautiful she was, especially while pregnant. As the two shared a small hug together; he was so happy that the two of them had been reunited. Just then Nicholas came up to Lilly; wanting her at this very moment.

She then gave him a hug, "That's my Daddy"; she said as Nicholas then looked up at him. Cooper then smiled, "Hi Nicholas", seeing that he was a mix of both his mother and father. Still he had his mother's fair skin and blonde hair.

The four year old acted a tad shy, as Lilly instead let him run on over back to his uncles. She knew that in time, he'd warm up to him. For right now, she was enjoying her baby shower. When it came time to open the gifts, Lilly was sitting in a very lavish chair while eying the tall take that read: It's a girl.

Inside several of the presents were sleepers, tiny pink and purple baby socks, and a stroller. Lilly was pretty surprised that Vera would actually get her a stroller; since he had given her plenty of Tupperware when she had first gotten pregnant with Nicholas.

Opening up a gift from Scotty, Lilly then held up a tiny white lacy dress and immediately remembered that one case that she had first seen the dress hanging up in a store, nearby, Tears sprang out from her eyes as Scotty moved closer to hug her. For the first time the two shared an actually hug, not like when she had first returned to work following her shooting.

Just then Cooper stood up, looking right at Scotty, "I just want to thank you for saving her life; Lilly means so much to me", seeing that his daughter was still crying softly, "Having you was never a mistake".

Lilly couldn't contain her tears, but didn't find it at all to be weird crying in front of people whom all loved and cared about her. The biggest surprise is when Eddie knelt down, "Lilly Rush, will you marry me", opening up a tiny box.

Her eyes caught the studded diamond ring almost immediately, but Lilly knew that this was right. They both loved each other so much; but perhaps this was what love was supposed to be like. Nodding softly, Eddie then gently slid the ring onto her finger. With a kiss, Lilly's tears continued falling rapidly out of happiness.

Pulling back, everyone around the clapped as Nicholas came forward. While a photo of the three of them was then snapped; Eddie then took a picture of both mother and son together. Lilly then proceeded to tickle him; causing the four year old to giggle loudly.

Somehow she then noticed that her father was beaming with absolute joy, after seeing this whole thing. In fact he couldn't have been happier to see that Lilly had finally found someone whom loved her. He also stepped forward and posed with her, but that wasn't all what was in store. Somehow Lilly had received an overwhelmed amount of gifts; as Nicholas stood there acting as a big brother to be.

Once the cake had been served, both Lilly and Eddie shared a small kiss, "You alright, seem a little quieter lately"?

"I didn't expect you to propose to me", she said," That was more than a little _inapproriation_",

Eddie grinned remembering how at first the two couldn't quite stop bumping into each other, and here they were now expecting their second child; and had just gotten engaged. Perhaps this was good thing but still he wasn't about to rush her straight into setting up a date, however she also sensed that as well.

Though the party was perfect, later that night the two spent some time in bed celebrating their own little togetherness; " So you have any ideas about our song", he asked?

"You and Me by Lifehouse", she then responded, "It fits us so well", her eyes still being trapped in his lustful eyes. Eddie drew in a breath, "I can't live without you Lil, and was so miserable while undercover. Not being with you felt like the end for me".

The truth was he felt happier being with Lilly, "I know that she", touching her stomach, "Is going to be something special to the both of us'.

Her hand gently touched his, "The moment I first held Nicholas, I didn't feel sad anymore", admitting that motherhood had changed her whole life forever. Yet she loved waking up to have a family of her own to love; plus Eddie.

Not long after her wonderful baby shower, another big case had heated up big time. This one in particular made Lilly's stomach turn into several knots; due to its gruesome contents of it. Each day made her feel sick, but now into the start of her seventh month of pregnancy; she was just weeks away from going on maternity leave.

During her last one, Lilly stayed up until she went into labor. However this time, she needed a month off before the arrival of her daughter. Little did she know that taking off probably wasn't generally a good idea; but have no idea about how lucky she was until going to Lamaze Classes with Eddie.


	22. Burning down the house

On the first morning of being on maternity leave, Lilly awoke later than usual to find that both her fiancé and son were gone. Though one hand it was good to just have some time to herself; but clearly didn't like all this quietness. Shifting her pregnant body upward into a sitting position; Lilly then released a small sigh before getting up to shower.

While enjoying the warm water massing her aching back, she then closed her eyes enjoying this moment. Now into her eight month of pregnancy; Lilly was longing to just simply give birth already. For now she stood there enjoying the water beating down on her back. Shortly after taking a very long relaxing shower, Lilly released a frustrating sigh.

After putting on a pair of sneakers, she went out to take a long walk to relieve her backache. Though it helped a little; she knew that exercising throughout her whole entire pregnancy was beneficial. Especially since it always had seemed to help with the backaches and leg cramps as well, while on a walk Lilly then bumped into both Jefferies and Scotty.

"You out in a craving run again", joked Scotty, seeing that she had shot him a look.

The blonde then proceeded to roll her eyes, "Exercising, it's good for her as well", knowing that what she was doing all throughout proved to be a good thing, "and I'm not hungry".

Jefferies let out a smile, " Surprised that Saccardo isn't staying home and watching you like a hawk", noticing how Lilly wasn't being accomplice by her fiancé, " I'm not due yet", keep her hand rested on her stomach.

Scotty couldn't help but to make an immature face at his partner, "She still kicking"?

"Not now, I think she's sleeping", added Lilly, "Probably got tired of kicking so much".

Shortly after the two men headed back to headquarters, she resumed walking but really had wanted to work. This wasn't normal for her just to stay home and longue all day and night; especially for someone who couldn't function without work. Even after picking up some stuff for the baby and Nicholas; Lilly wasn't the type of person to sit and get her nails down or anything remotely close to that.

Later on as she picked up Nicholas from preschool, he had made her unborn sister a drawing. Though it melted Lilly's heart, she knew that he was excited about having a sibling and not at all upset about not being just the only child anymore. A little while later as the two attended Nicholas's soccer game, she seemed be much happier while watching him play.

The first round Nicholas had seemed to even impress his coach, while playing offensive. His speed and agility were excellent, since Lilly had practiced with him. Though she was eight months along, it didn't seem to stop her from doing thing with her son. Just moments after his team had won the game; Nicholas was hugged not only by them but by his uncles and Aunt.

After his three uncles left with him, to take Nicholas out for some dinner and ice cream; both Lilly and Eddie headed downtown to a Lamaze class. Once inside, Lilly leaned back into Eddie's arms while his hand then wrapped around her stomach. While being instructed to breathe, she also noticed that he was doing the same thing as well.

Usually he wouldn't be seen doing this; but when it came to this; Eddie wanted to be involved in this all the way. Somehow his supportiveness; was notice greatly by a lot of the women in the class. However by the end, he then helped Lilly up off of the ground. Upon coming home, as she went into Nicholas's room to read to him; Eddie was in their bedroom doing some sit-ups to keep him in shape.

While in the middle of reading, Lilly then noticed that Nicholas was now sound asleep. Her baby boy now age four was certainly growing up; as she gently pulled the covers closer to him, " I love you", she whispered with a kiss.

Upon coming back into her own bedroom, Eddie was already lying down in bed waiting for her. Sitting down next to him, she then glanced on over, "So are we waiting to name her when she's born"?

"I kind of was thinking about naming her now", he replied while gently stroking her abdomen, before planting a kiss down there as well. Lilly smiled slightly, "How about you pick the name, since I got to when he was born".

Eddie thought for a moment, "Samantha Marie, I have a feeling she's going to come out looking like one". However she liked the name but wasn't quite decided on it being perm ant, "and if she doesn't".

He moved forward, while kissing the side of Lilly's neck," I'll still love her, she's my little girl", which made her look into his eyes; seeing Eddie's own joy about having a daughter. Despite everything; the two then joined each other in dreamland, but somehow during the middle of the night; the smoke alarms began to ring out.

Smelling smoke, both of them awoke to find their whole bedroom surrounded by heavy smoke. Almost immediately; Lilly coughed as she then saw that they both couldn't' get to their son. She panicked not wanting Nicholas to die.

"I'll go", Eddie responded, nudging her down the stairs. As Lilly made it out of her burning apartment, she immediately was surrounded by firefighters; since the whole row of homes were all on fire.

Her heart raced fast, worrying if she was going to lose both her fiancé and son this very night. Inside Eddie already had burned his hand; as he then got into his son's room and picked Nicholas up into his arms.

Turning around flames shot up in front of him; as Eddie tried to move quickly. Getting to the bottom of the steps, he then felt faintish.

"Mommy", Nicholas called out while coughing loudly, while another flame hit the side of Eddie's arm, he couldn't no longer breathe, before collapsing on the ground; while Nicholas ran outside. Soon as he was out and back again in his mother's arms; the firefighters went in to find him. Lilly's fears were even being felt by her unborn daughter; whom was actively stirring inside.

Somehow when she saw her fiancé, coming out her eyes lit up in tears as the two of then joined him in the ambulance, just as their roof was caving in. By the time they had gotten to the hospital, Eddie was in emergency but was expected to be released soon. Although he had a massive burn on his left hand, he appeared to be doing alright.

Once Lilly saw him, the two embraced, "I love you", he whispered while sharing a small kiss before holding her in his arms.

Hearing his lulling heartbeat, brought comfort to her; "Everything's gone, apartment burned to a crisp", realizing that now their family had no home and fact that she was due next month; was bothering her. Eddie knew that they needed to find a new one; but for now was glad they were all alive.

"Docs check you out, make sure Samantha's alright", worrying about their unborn daughter.

Lilly nodded," She's fine", as the two felt her stirring, before releasing a breath, "Nicholas is outside with Vera and my boss".

He then released a breath, "This isn't our fault what happen, but giving up on us isn't the answer", knowing that his love for both Lilly and their family was extremely strong. By morning, there was nothing left but burning ruble on her block. All her memories of living there were gone; but were glad that Stillman had offered to take them in.

Though his apartment seemed to be small, Lilly knew it was better than staying at a cheap motel. Besides it still was close enough to both work and Nicholas's preschool. However Eddie had to wear a cast since his burn was pretty bad, as he searched around for a good sized apartment around Center City.

On a hunch, he got lucky; very lucky and found an apartment nearby. Though it was a two bedroom; it had more room for their two kids. Eddie had wanted something better; he knew this was better than nothing.

Moving in with a now ninth month pregnant fiancé; and a four year; proved to be hard. In fact they had nothing to take with them; except themselves. Even with the squad pitching in; for beds; a crib; and a couch it still was hard on them both.

Like all apartments, there was a problem from day one. For instance, Eddie was spending time trying to fix a leak from underneath the kitchen sink; as he grew frustrated with it.

Upon getting up him then saw she leaned over, "What's the matter", he asked?

"I'm having contractions", she breathed out, as another one shot right through her. Grabbing his keys, Eddie then helped her into the car. While on the way, the two sat in traffic; while Lilly moaned softly, "what the hell is taking so long"?

"Breathe", he instructed while she continued counting her contractions. Upon getting to the hospital, Lilly lay in bed breathing harder but wasn't quite ready to deliver yet. In fact little did Eddie knew just how long it would take before their daughter would be born.


	23. Isn't she Lovely?

Breathing in and out, Lilly kept her focus on her breathing but it didn't seem to dull the pain away. Even as Eddie sat there coaching her, he could tell that clearly she was uncomfortable with what she was now experiencing. With his hand in hers; he spoke softly trying to keep Lilly calm, "Just think in a few hours we'll be holding Samantha in our arms".

However another painful contraction hit her once again, "She better arrive soon", while Eddie then bent down to kiss her stomach, "That helping, but she then moaned in more pain. Reaching over he scooped up some ice chips as he then proceeded to feed Lilly some. With the cool now ice melting in her mouth, a single breath was now expired.

"Keep breathing", he said encouraging her. Lilly moaned softly, "It hurts", hating this part the most. Even though Eddie hadn't been around to see Nicholas being born; he was relieve calm since this was his second child. Deep down he hoped that he would be a good father to their daughter as well, however taking care of a newborn, Eddie was a little nervous about it.

Despite everything, he was up for the challenge despite everything that had just happened. While keeping track of her contractions, he also was trying to also keep her calm as well. Sitting up, Eddie then massaged her back, "Breathe", as Lilly took long, steady deep breaths. However the pain was worsening by the minute.

As hours went on by, Lilly still wasn't about give birth. In fact she still was far from it, but Eddie was already on his tenth cup of coffee; in an effort to keep awake. He knew this wasn't easy for her to push a baby out; but hoping that their daughter would arrive soon.

In between breaks, Eddie would step out into the halls for a breather; his eyes were drooping wanting to go home and get some sleep. After splashing himself with cold water; he then returned back to the room where Lilly lay breathing harder.

"It's so hot", she now complained, "Don't they ever turn on the A/C"?

Eddie moved closure applying a cold compress to her forehead, "That better", as he then moved it around her face and neck. Though the cool relief was a welcome one, she still felt miserable. When her water had broke, Lilly cried out in massive pain feeling more onsets of contractions becoming closer.

"Get it out of me", she cried while squeezing practically all the blood out of his hand. Luckily it was his right, since his left one had been burned slightly during the fire. Eddie kept on breathing along with her, but now being checked on constantly; until an hour later.

As Lilly was now being able to push; she did so with every single strength she had in her body. It wasn't that easy; as sweat then poured down from her forehead. She breathed harder with every single push; very slowly she continued doing just that.

"I see the head", the doctor announced, "A couple more pushes Ms. Rush", as a nervous rush poured into Eddie's own body. When Lilly gave a few more, before the two heard the first cries of their newborn daughter.

Eddie's face lit up in happiness as he then proceeded to kiss Lilly, before becoming breathless; upon seeing the first glances of their daughter. Even though Samantha was all bloody and wet, he was very gentle while cutting her umbilical cord. Once it had been born, he then wiped some of it away to kiss her forehead.

Soon after little Samantha Anne Saccardo was placed into her mother's arms, Lilly cried softly upon seeing her.

"Hey you", she whispered softly, while kissing her, "Took you all night to come out"?

Eddie leaned over beaming with extreme happiness, even though it was almost four am now, "You look like Mommy", he whispered.

Lilly smiled softly, "I can see a bit of you in her", before starting to breastfeed her. Though she was quite tired from giving birth, right at this moment she found it right to just watch Samantha suck from her breast quietly.

Soon after the newborn had fallen asleep, she then placed her into Eddie's arms for the first time. His breath was nearly taken away, as he gently sat there watching Samantha sleep. The joy of having a daughter meant the whole world to him; especially now at this very moment. Without any words, Eddie then listened to her breathing softly against him.

Then suddenly Samantha started to cry as he gently placed her back into Lilly's arms. Although he thought it was very maternal to see her like this; Eddie knew that he would get his time once the three of them returned home.

By 8am, the news of little Samantha's birth had spread quickly. In fact Eddie had gone home to get their son ready to meet his baby sister, while Lilly tried to get a tiny bit of shut eye; with no avail. However she felt happy not to be pregnant anymore; but was glad she got to spend some private time with her little girl.

It felt almost magical about having a baby, remembering how she once had felt when she had Nicholas just four years ago. This time things were different; Eddie was back and so was her father. Perhaps these were all good things; but even their apartment wasn't that bad. In fact it was one of the newer ones; and even had a balcony.

Getting back to paying attention to her daughter, Lilly couldn't wait to dress her up in something pretty. Around noon, Eddie came back this time with their son in tow. Nicholas immediately raced into the room, before being helped onto the bed.

He then leaned over kissing his newborn sister on her forehead, "You like her"?

Nicholas nodded, "She's tiny Mommy", while touching Samantha's hand. The two parents each exchanged glances, in knowing just how happy their both were by her birth. Leaning forward Eddie then placed his daughter into Nicholas's arms, "Got to be gently with her", he said.

Right away there was some big brother moments, as a series of pictures were now taken of the two. Soon as the last one had been taken, Samantha let out a cry; prompting Eddie to cradle her in his arms. When that didn't work, Lilly then found that her own heartbeat was the solution to comforting the newborn.

Eddie now gave a shrug. "She's more of a quiet baby", seeing how Samantha just slept in her mother's arms. Lilly let out a breath, "With him, I was constantly feeding him", tickling Nicholas's tummy causing him to giggle," You're still my baby boy", giving him a kiss.

Just then her eyes caught sight of her father walking in as he then bent down to kiss the side of Lilly's check, " How are you feeling", while eying his newborn granddaughter.

"I'm fine", as Cooper sat down seeing just how beautiful the baby was, "She looks like you when you were a baby", touching her tiny hand, "What's her name"?

"Samantha Anne", Nicholas replied," My sister", growing protective over her.

Cooper smiled upon hearing that, as Lilly then placed Samantha into his arms. At this very moment, all the guilt came back about ever leaving his little girl long ago. In fact he wished that he could go back and take back everything that had ever had happened to Lilly. Deep down, Cooper knew that was virtually impossible.

" I wished I had stayed", he now said looking right up at Lilly, " Holding Samantha, makes me realize just how much you mean to me".

She understood about all of his guilt, but could see how his eyes were only on her daughter. However Cooper then gently kissed Samantha's soft cheek, "I think she likes me", he said seeing that her tiny fingers were wrapped around his.

Eddie even noticed it as well, "Your squad said that they'll be over sometime this week, just been busy with the case", hearing his fiancé's stomach letting out a small growl, "I brought you some lunch; figured that it's better than eating hospital food".

Inside of a brown paper bag, were an American hero and a bottle of lemonade? Lilly then sat up to unwrap her sandwich, "One thing with you, I could always count on; is that I'll never grow hungry with you".

Somehow her father couldn't stay long; due to his own family but it didn't put a dampen on today since Lilly just preferred to be with her own family. During the afternoon while a nurse was taking her pressure; Eddie knew he needed to sleep before their daughter made her first arrival home, tomorrow. Going without any sleep wasn't helping that much; in fact Eddie could feel his body telling him to sleep.

After the cuff had been taken off of Lilly's arms, the nurse walked out, leaving just the three of them along. Samantha was back in the nursery; in order to give Lilly some time to sleep a little as well.

Leaning over he then kissed her," I 'll see you tomorrow", seeing how they both had need to rest for while, "I love you", as Lilly's eyes then gently closed.

No sooner after coming home, did he end up falling asleep in bed. Though Nicholas finally settled down next to him; Eddie was soon drifted into a very deep sleep. By morning, he felt better while packing an outfit for both Lilly and Samantha.

On route to the hospital, Eddie then sat in very heavy traffic due to a bad car accident; but then somehow remembered that he had forgotten to bring the car seat for Samantha. When he got a chance, Eddie turned around and quickly went home to retrieve it.

Finally arriving at the hospital, Lilly rolled her eyes in amusement seeing how her fiancé was nearly sweated up; due to everything he had just done. On the way home was yet a different matter, since his car just happened to break down; plus the fact it was also hot outside.


	24. Hours before the Blackout

While Eddie had gotten out inspecting underneath the car's hood, inside Lilly couldn't take her eyes off of her newborn baby daughter. Though Samantha was sound asleep in her car seat, she still looks like a tiny angel. However looking back over at Nicholas, Lilly felt lucky to be a mother of two beautiful kids.

Outside Eddie was feeling the pinch from the sweltering heat, as he then tried to find out the reason. Upon getting the car to finally start, he then realized that the A/C was now busted. Nevertheless, it was a good thing that they weren't that far from their apartment. Once there, Lilly closed the door to her bedroom to ensure some privacy while breastfeeding.

Somehow Eddie had ended up coming in, as he then lay there watching their daughter sucking softly. With a single moved, a small kiss was then planted on Lilly's skin as well.

"You have some kind of fetish, watching me doing this", she asked?

Eddie shook his head softly, "No, I just think your beautiful doing that", before planting a second kiss on their daughter's cheek, "It's just amazing to just watch her".

Though it had seemed to be natural, Lilly just wanted to have some privacy while she was doing that. Just moments after he had exited the room; she lay there bonding some more with her daughter. However it didn't take long before Samantha had fallen back to sleep; as Lilly was quiet about putting her in a bassinet while she went into the bathroom to shower.

Afterwards, Lilly then snuggled against the blankets before joining her daughter in dreamland. Just ten minutes later, Samantha cried out as Eddie came in to pick her up. After changing her diaper, he sat in the living room trying to calm her down.

"Why is she crying, Daddy", Nicholas then asked?

Eddie thought for a moment, "She's a bit cranky, like Mommy is in the morning"; as Nicholas leaned down to kiss his baby sister, before watching his father getting up to rock Samantha softly. However when the newborn didn't quit crying; Eddie remained patient before sitting back down on the couch.

By the time that Lilly had awaken and came out, she then noticed that all three members of her family were all sound asleep on the couch. Being careful not rouses any of them; she then took Samantha into her arms and carried her back into the bedroom.

Though that very same night, the two were up practically the whole night through. It had seemed as if Samantha didn't want to sleep. Yet at the sometime her cries grew louder; while a very bleary- eyed Eddie rocked her back and forth with no avail. Between that and Lilly breastfeeding; they both knew that sleep was beckoning at their door.

However as morning soon approached; Eddie had gotten two hours of sleep before Samantha had awoken him; as he then shifted his body over to warm up a bottle. For that he was glad that Lilly was able to pump some milk out just last night; but wished that he could be lying in bed beside her right now.

Soon after giving her a bottle, Eddie then found the whole apartment to be quiet; well until that is when Nicholas had awoke; wanting some breakfast. Even though the four year old was eating; Eddie couldn't even stomach any food.

When Lilly came out, she could see just how tired her fiancé was, "Go to bed, I'll take care of them", she said.

Eddie groaned softly, before stumbling into the bedroom. As his body hit the mattress, he had no clue just how long he was going to sleep. In the meantime, Lilly was able to spend some time with Nicholas; as she then taught him some math since it was raining outside.

She wasn't the type of mother whom would allow her son to sit in front of the tube all day, or play video games on demand. However Nicholas sat there trying to sound out each word, while Lilly's finger guided him along.

"I want to read to Samantha", he said.

Lilly glanced over at her sleeping daughter, "She's sleeping Nicky, like Daddy is right now", before Nicholas then decided to color. Though it he liked arts and crafts, sports was merely his thing. Due to the rain; soccer had to wait.

However Eddie didn't rouse until 4:00pm that day, but found Lilly on top of him. As the two shared a series of kisses; he could see the blueness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry", came a whisper of an apology.

"Forget about it", kissing his lips again, "This isn't forever; Samantha will start sleeping through the night. I felt that same way when Nicholas was born".

He understood that Lilly had already been through this once before, but he hadn't, "Am I doing something wrong"?

She shook her head no, "I know you're a good dad, to the both of them. Pretty protective over her; just like mine was back then". With a simple nod, Eddie then got up realizing that he could in fact; get through this baby stage with success.

Just a week later, the two formally introduced their newest addition to her squad. When Vera looked at Samantha, he then glanced up, "She looks like you Lil".

"Good thing", added Scotty.

Eddie shot him a look, "Am I too unattractive for you Valens", as Nicholas now stood by him. This made both Jefferies and Stillman chuckle in amusement. While the men continued to joke, Kat came into the kitchen while seeing how maternal Lilly was at this very moment. In fact she was singing softly and low, trying to calm the newborn down.

Being careful not to disturb the two of them, instead Kat shot Scotty a warning look before heading back on over into the living area. Instead he ended up ruining a tender moment, "Didn't know you had pipes", meaning that she had a talented singing voice.

Lilly let out a sigh, "I've always hidden it", realizing that it wasn't a shame to be hiding something that but for now wasn't about to let her partner embarrass her. Scotty's eyes were only on Samantha; seeing just how beautiful she was, as Lilly then placed her into his arms.

As he then cradled the newborn, he felt a sense of calmness while seeing just how innocent she was.

"Hey", he whispered, "Got Mommy's beautiful looks", while kissing her forehead. Lilly smiled softly seeing that her partner did in fact have a very soft side around kids; but was glad he had helped her out when Nicholas was first born.

For Scotty, he stood there gently rocking Samantha softly, before Lilly handed him a bottle. Now with a smug look on his face; Scotty then shook his head," Breast milk"?

"Yeah you got a problem with me feeding her my milk, Valens"?

"Nope, just saying", seeing how idiotic her partner could be at times. Besides Scotty had a little brother personality to him; but for right now he was just plain teasing her, "I'll bet Saccardo likes to see that".

As Lilly then playfully smacked him, Scotty knew that his own stupidity wasn't practically that funny, "Just hope he doesn't get thrown up on".

"Personally I enjoyed when Nicholas did, was pretty funny", she smirked before walking out of the kitchen. As Scotty then followed behind, "Watch it Rush, you might be next".

Somehow when Scotty had entered the living room, Eddie took Samantha back into his arms, "Don't be holding my daughter", he said becoming very protective over his little girl. The squad all shook their heads," Overprotective Daddy", asked Jefferies?

"Tell me about it", she groaned.

Just six hours later, the whole city lost power during a very powerful heat wave.


	25. Leaving for a Bust

With all the windows wide open, Eddie stood there blotting Samantha's forehead with a cool washcloth. One thing he wasn't going to do was let his own little girl swelter in this heat, but it was clear that even the newborn didn't like it one bit.

" It's alright, I'm not going to let you burn up", he whispered before planting a kiss on her forehead, just as Lilly emerged from their bedroom now in a pair of shorts. Through she had just recently given birth; Eddie knew that she still looked good even now.

Upon noticing his eyes luring at her long legs, Lilly shook her head knowing that she needed to lose the baby fat soon. For the time being, she then put a battery into a portable fan; but it wasn't any use. As Nicholas then came on over to her; looking rather beat from the heat; Lilly kept him hydrated with bottled water.

However he then bent down to kiss Samantha, before holding up a bottle, "Have some"?

"Sorry buddy, she's only able to have Mommy's milk", answered Eddie. Upon placing Samantha down, he kept the much smaller battery operated fan; close by; in an effort to keep their daughter cool. However for Lilly, she was in agony wanting to get her body cooler again.

Eddie shrugged even though he was also feeling it, "At least you aren't pregnant anymore, could be worse right"?

She sighed, " When I was pregnant with him, there was a heat wave that September; I remember practically driving both Vera and Scotty nuts", making him chuckle in amusement, " Not funny when Scotty was the one whom was driving another trying to get me some double chocolate chip ice cream with crackers".

That instantly made him chuckle, as Lilly sat back remembering that whole thing, " He wouldn't stop kicking for single second, but as soon as I saw him", looking up at Nicholas, " I knew that he was my little man".

At this point both she and Eddie each shared a small kiss, before breaking away. Though now after seeing Samantha being born, he felt a sense of happiness within. However there was just one thing wrong with this picture; him going undercover again. Eddie had tried to stop it, saying that he needed to be home to care for his newborn daughter.

Leaving Samantha or the rest of his family wasn't simply going to happen again. The last time he had done that, practically made him crazy. Both of their kids needed him in their lives, and Eddie would do practically anything to stop prevent them from shipping him out. Just sitting here, he tried to keep this information from his fiancé; wanting Lilly to focus on their kids instead.

However she instantly picked up on his sudden quietness, "What's up, you've seemed to me pretty quiet lately; something happen at work"?

Still he didn't respond as Lilly then got up so that they could talk in private, reading the look in his eyes; she already knew what he was thinking.

"Were you planning on tell me about it", crossing her arms defiantly?

Eddie sighed, "I told my boss that I can't leave, not with Samantha being a month old", his eyes displaying a sad emotion but Lilly wasn't that convinced by any means, "It didn't stop you the last time".

"Look I wasn't thinking right, leaving you pregnant and all wasn't a good thing. Not after seeing Samantha being born likes this and us being engaged. Our family comes first not my job", as he then became completely honest with her.

Releasing a sigh, Lilly still didn't believe him, "Are you still going"?

" I don't know" he replied now leaning against the wall in the kitchen, " Felt miserable the last time, just wanting to come home", knowing he had to do something to prevent it.

Moving closer, Eddie then pulled her into an embrace, "I love you Lil, I still want you to be my wife", as Lilly continued to hold onto him. She hoped so much that he didn't have to leave, especially in light of having their baby daughter.

"First thing Monday, I'll speak to him try to work something out", he replied before seeing Nicholas standing in front of him, "Are you going Daddy"?

Bending down Eddie knew he couldn't lie to his own flesh and blood, " I might have to Buddy", as the four year old hung his head down, " I love you a lot, Daddy might need to out there and get the bad guys".

Upon pulling him into a small hug, Eddie's face turned extremely paternal; while holding their son in his arms. While Nicholas took in his father's comfort, Lilly knew exactly how he was feeling. Even after reunited with her own dad, she knew in her own heart that she had missed his own special kind of comfort.

"How about we play a game", Eddie said breaking the silence. Upon walking into the living room, he then noticed that Nicholas immediately raced into his room; something that Lilly understood completely.

He knew that his son was clearly very upset, "I gotta talk to him, Lil", seeing that she was right about just leaving him alone for the time being.

By the time the blackout was over, Eddie then argued about not wanting to leave his family; especially in light of Samantha's birth. However this didn't cut it with his boss, or the FBI for that reason. By the end, he felt terrible knowing now he had no other choice left in the matter.

Later on, Eddie came home as usual; and wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist, "Hey Gorgeous". Turning around she then knew what was up, "How long"?

'I don't know", seeing how her whole heart was breaking, "Nothing is going to stop me from loving you", wearing a promise ring that she had given him when they had gotten engaged. For that he was proud of showing that he was going to be married man soon.

"When are you leaving", she asked?

Eddie shook his head in despair, "Early tomorrow morning, right around Samantha's usual 3am feedings", as he then proceeded to check on their kids. First off he peered into Nicholas's bedroom, seeing that the four year old was still awake.

Upon telling him, Eddie sat there feeling his son's own sadness," Is Mommy leaving Daddy"?

"No Mommy's staying here, but is good and takes care of Mommy and Samantha okay"?

Nicholas nodded, before giving him a hug and a kiss.

Even after spending time with both Samantha, Eddie lay there in bed with Lilly's head resting on his heart. He knew she was going to miss his comfort and love, "Been thinking lately about us getting married, how about we do it when I get back".

"You actually ready for that", she asked still listening to each beating of his heart?

Eddie thought for a second, "I am", rubbing her back softly, "I love you", before Lilly had drifted off into a very deep sleep.

By early morning, he already had dressed before bending down to kiss both of his girl's goodbye; as Eddie stood there for a moment looking down at Samantha; he felt sad knowing that he wasn't going to be around to hold her in his arms. After kissing her for the last time, he then went into Nicholas's bedroom also to do the same.

Just moments after locking their apartment door behind, Eddie felt extremely guilty for leaving them all behind especially baby Samantha. Little did he knew that upon returning things would be very different for the two of them,


	26. Frozen

Already a week had passed since Eddie had left, as Lilly tried to balance taking care of two kids. Somehow her own relationship with Scotty was growing worse, even since their little spat. However her father had heard about the news, and even showed up to help her out with raising her kids. That day, as he walked with Lilly through a park; Cooper could sense that his daughter was a bit overwhelmed.

"Samantha keeping you up all night", he asked

Lilly nodded, "Nothing that I haven't experienced before, it's just harder with him gone", as he continued to listen, "I was scared to have another baby; knowing that he might leave again. Samantha doesn't deserve this and either does Nicholas".

" I know that your overwhelmed with this, but I want to help you", he said trying to be there for his own daughter, " My wife knows that I'm here, right now I have three people that need me ", indicating that he wasn't just going to let his own daughter and grandchildren left out in the dust.

However as Cooper then took Nicholas down to his soccer practice, Lilly remained at the park with Samantha. Upon getting up, she then pushed her in her stroller while enjoying how beautiful it was outside; since it wasn't so hot out.

While walking along, Lilly grabbed a smoothie before bumping into both Kat and Vera; whom could tell that this wasn't the same hard-nosed detective that they had known. Despite all of this, the two were in awe over Samantha; seeing that she was a perfect specimen of a baby. With her blue eyes; and light blonde hair; already people took notice of the one month old.

Over at a field, Cooper watched his grandson at soccer practice; seeing that he basically looked like his father. Though there was some of Lilly, mostly he was Eddie to a tee. Nicholas was extremely good at soccer; as he then kicked it across the field. Shaking his head, Cooper watched how focused the four years old was.

Suddenly he took a hard fall, as he rushed over to check it out but that didn't even faze Nicholas for a single second. While cleaning up the blood, Cooper saw that his grandson was fearless like his own mother.

After that, practice was over for the night but he then took Nicholas to get some dinner. By the time he had came back to the apartment with the bags, Lilly seemed more refreshed.

"You brought dinner, you didn't have to Dad", she said taking the bags from him. As Cooper then planted a kiss on her cheek, he could see that Lilly hadn't been usual to having a real parent to love her all the time, "I didn't want you or Nicholas to starve".

She smiled while putting some plates onto the table, before the three of them sat down to dinner.

"Miss work or something", he asked?

Lilly nodded, "The two of them take up my time, but I rather am home with them then there", but was missing the normal drama that had come with working in homicide. For now, she had both Samantha and Nicholas to care for. He even seemed to be much quieter than usual, "I miss Daddy", he whined, "I want Daddy".

She could see the sadness in his face, "I miss Daddy too, I think Samantha does as well", trying to help him cope with not having Eddie around, "He has to get the bad guys".

Shunning away, Nicholas then got up and ran into his room. Both Cooper and Lilly exchanged looks, as he then touched her hand, "Is there a way that you can contact Eddie"?

"No it's an undercover job, which could blow his cover completely. Plus I don't want put our kids in any danger by doing it", knowing how the dealers might react, "It's much safer this way".

With that the two finished up their meals, before Cooper helped cleaned up. Then Lilly went into Nicholas's bedroom, seeing how he was holding Eddie's necklace, "I miss Daddy, but he'll be coming back".

"Are you sad Mommy", he asked?

Lilly nodded, "You are my little man, nothing can take how much I love you away", before he held onto her. While holding him her arms; she knew that her mothering skills were of what a mother should be; but felt upset that her own mother didn't do the same when her dad had left.

Not wanting to blame her for past mistakes, instead Lilly then let go, as Samantha's cries were now being heard. In the midst of that her dad had to return back to New Jersey; since his wife complained that she needed him back.

Back at an FBI office, Eddie argued with several of the agents trying to explain that he needed to come home. Nothing prevailed as he then thought of his sweet infant little girl, needing his attention and love.

" I already had put in for Paternity leave three months ago, that had already been granted", as one of the agents in charged looked at him, " My fiancé doesn't have much of a way of family to help her out, I need to come home and take care of our daughter. She's only a month old".

His boss wasn't that pleased, "This will be the biggest bust Saccardo, and I need you on this one".

"I can't not when I have an infant daughter who needs me", putting his kids first. Eddie wasn't about to give up without a long fight, "Find someone else to do this," before storming out of the place.

Outside Eddie stood there; wanting to just leave but still had to argue with his boss, "Look you Okayed for me to be on paternity leave. This isn't fair to Lil or our daughter". Somehow since he was entitled to it, he was shipped back; however things were starting to get extremely rocky back at him; especially when it came to financial stuff.


	27. Crazy

Cable, Internet, Phone, Food, Gas, and oh yes Rent; was some of the things the two were having trouble paying right now. Having two kids only added to their expensive, but just about every week; one of them had to run out to get Samantha some diapers among other things. Eddie practically was trying to keep the money balancing at a good level, without overspending on anything.

"It's a good thing that your breast feeding, saving me money", Eddie commented while Lilly was seated at the table; while going over the bills, "I'm not doing it because of that reason", she said. He then sat down; before seeing just how much they had to pay this month, "We've got to cut our spending down Lil".

Grabbing a pencil, she began to write down everything they needed for a month's worth; trying to figure out how to spend accordingly, "We could try not to buy coffee or anything extra; plus walking might help us. You and I can't spoil them right now, not until we both get back onto our feet".

Eddie nodded in agreement, "What about clothes, Nicky's going to need it next month. He is starting Kindergarten, prompting her to make a face, "I already am aware of it, he'll have to make due for now. Starting next month; the two of us need to go back to work".

However he made a face, "How are we going to afford daycare then, or are you going to take Samantha into work along with you"?

"We'll figure something out, I can't just stay home", knowing that being a stay at home mother wasn't right for her. Besides Lilly needed to work, "I'm looking into affordable daycare for her".

Eddie thought for a moment, "I put in for three months, I'll stay home with Samantha", knowing that it was too soon to put their little girl into daycare. When that was all said and done; Lilly sat there on her laptop paying the bills; while setting up a monthly and weekly budget.

Just a month later, the two walked Nicholas to school, though he seemed happy to be going there. In front of the building; Lilly hugged him, "Be good, I love you", as tears trickled out of her eyes. She was sad that her little boy was growing up so fast; remembering the day that she had first felt him moving around inside of her.

Now as she let go, Nicholas was also hugged by Eddie before kissing Samantha. However he didn't want to leave his baby sister, "Can she come Daddy"?

"Samantha can't buddy, she's too little", he said while peering down at her, as she slept in a baby sling. As the two then watched, their son walking into the building; Lilly began crying even more. In fact, she had never had gotten quite this emotional before.

Draping his arms around her, Eddie also shared the same feeling. He knew that it was a big milestone for Nicholas but in a way; he was growing up. With their daughter, Eddie wanted her to stay that little forever; seeing just how angelic she looked.

Afterwards the two walked halfway down to headquarters today, as he then turned facing Lilly, "Call you later", sealing her lips with a kiss. Lilly then also kissed Samantha as well, feeling bad that she had to leave her baby girl behind, " I love you", she whispered softly.

Once she stepped into the bullpen, Scotty turned around, "Thought that you were on maternity leave"?

"I'm not anymore, Saccardo is", she replied, "Sorry about being late".

He grinned while looking through a file, "Heard that Nicholas started school today", seeing that Lilly was a tad bit sentimental about her son starting kindergarten, "Thought he had to be five"?

Snatching the file out of his hands, Lilly shot him a look, "He will be in December, what you forgot"?

"I didn't", before his phone buzzed.

As the two went out to do an interview together, Lilly wished that she was still at home with Samantha; wanting to be closer to her baby daughter. Meanwhile; Eddie spends most of the day pushing her around while running some errands. He was clearly enjoying being a stay at home dad, a little too much. While wearing a cool pair of sands and a cup of coffee in his head, he was taking this whole thing pretty well.

Along the way, Eddie had placed Samantha into her stroller; which helped a lot. As he then looked down, seeing that her eyes were now open; displaying a shade of blue. He had a feeling that Samantha would grow up looking like Lilly; but now Nicholas was looking more like him.

Somehow he ended up in a baby store, as Eddie then selected a few outfits. Mostly it was a couple of inexpensive dresses; but also picked up a pair of jeans and tops as well. Samantha needed it, plus the fact she was getting bigger every day.

If that wasn't enough, Eddie also spends money on food and baby supplies. He wondered why Diapers were so expensive; but instead bought a huge one so that the two didn't have to keep running out. Upon coming home; he cleaned up the apartment while warming up a bottle. As usual Samantha cries grew louder.

Finally as he sat there giving her a bottle, Eddie shook his head in wonder, "Mommy's milk must be that good", seeing just how quiet Samantha had gotten. Somehow she didn't stay that way for long, as Eddie couldn't figure out why she was crying. The weather was warm but not hot; she was dressed lightly and didn't need her diaper changed.

Eddie sighed as he tried to calm the two month old, to no avail. Somehow Samantha fell asleep while hearing the lulling sounds coming from her father's heart, as both father and daughter napped; Lilly was hard at work trying to figure out who the killer was.

It didn't help that she had to work extra late, to catch up on everything. Sitting at her desk, she glanced over at the two photos of her kids. Right at this moment; Lilly wanted to go home and hold Samantha in her arms. Heading back to work after having a baby was hard enough, but at least Eddie was home with her.

By the time that Lilly had finally gotten home, she couldn't hardly see straight anymore. To make matters worse, she still had to pump out more milk.

As Eddie came out, his immediacy greeted her with a kiss, "I missed you", seeing the woman he loved so much, "Good to see you home".

"How did it go with Samantha", she asked as Eddie let out a sigh, "Fine, except when she cried non- stop for awhile".

Lilly nodded before seeing Nicholas standing there, wearing a plaid shirt with a pair of jeans. Right away she could see that he was looking more and more like her fiancé every day. Nicholas had on the same look as Eddie, whom just placed Samantha into her arms.

"Hey you', she whispered, "you bought her something didn't you", seeing a new outfit on their daughter.

He shrugged, "She was in need of it, and so was Nicky. Can't have them wearing the same old stuff", seeing that Lilly wasn't that amused; instead she then proceeded to tuck Nicholas into bed before going to hers to relax. When Eddie had joined her, she found his lips roaming feverishly between the sides of her neck and her lips.

As a moan now slipped out, Lilly found that she was growing more aroused by the minute. Still she didn't feel up to having sex; as her hands slid into his pants. Eddie gasped due to her cold hands, but felt her taking him into her hand. While Lilly moved slowly, he groaned, needing his own release.

Since now their daughter was now sleeping in her own crib, in the next room; the two found that they now could have intimacy; while Eddie's pants and underwear now slipped off. Lilly breathed out, while continuing to pleasure him.

Eddie's eyes grew darker with lust, while looking deeply into two blue orbs. With each groan and grunt, he felt himself becoming more and more aroused by the second; until they both heard Samantha's cries from the next room.

"Don't stop", he groaned while thrusting his hips. Eddie knew he was close, "C'mon", as his mouth fell opened in desire. Lilly was about to stop, when she heard the cries stop. Good thing since Eddie's panting grew louder and faster.

As his orgasm him, Eddie's mouth hung open while he climaxed into Lilly's hand. His heart pounded with all of its fiery before she then stopped. Right after washing her hands, she came back seeing him still breathing harder.

Though Eddie's pants were back on, he felt a million times better. Plus the fact he was in dire need for a release, as Lilly went into check on Samantha; much to her surprise she saw that Nicholas had gotten into the crib and was curled up beside her.

She watched Samantha's chest rising and falling while noticing that Nicholas was breathing the same way. When Eddie came in there, he too smiled, "Gave me a chance to be a dad, I wouldn't trade that for the world", while carefully taking their son out of the crib. As a dad, his worst fear was if Nicholas had accidently rolled over on Samantha.

That was something he wasn't going to risk, after leaving the room; Eddie found that Lilly had thing of sleeping on his chest. Though today wasn't such a bad thing; tomorrow would be worse especially for Lilly.


	28. Baby Blues

If coming back from maternity leave was a pain; it sure was indeed. One thing that Lilly hated was getting stuck with tons of paperwork and working on the biggest cold job, all at the same time. Not to mention that Scotty was starting to literally piss her off big time. For one thing, Frankie kept on showing up; as the two flirted on and on.

Lilly knew that he was being plain stupid for even continuing on with a married woman; whom wasn't even separated. Though her husband Billy had already tried to hurt him; Scotty still went crawling back to Frankie. Aside from that, she still wasn't sleeping due Samantha still waking both her and Eddie up all hours of the night.

She wanted to sleep, but then there wasn't any time for that. Between Eddie's snoring, and caring for a two month old; Lilly was downright tired. Plus she now remembered that she hadn't pumped any milk out last night, with that on her mind; she knew she had to go home to do that.

"I gotta run", telling Scotty that.

Scotty now stood there, "Lil, I need you on this one", standing there firmly, "Can't this wait"?

"No", grabbing her bag, "Not when I have a two month old at home, that's going to be hungry if I don't pump out more milk".

Grinning in amusement, Lilly then shot him a look, before heading home. Upon coming back, Stillman understood and didn't give her a hard time about it. He was aware that she had to; due to having a two month old baby.

Upon coming back to work, she immediately exploded on a suspect for lying to her. To make matters, worse she was practically on rage throughout the whole entire day. Not to mention that once again, Vera had mucked up another case; very similar to what he had done on the Chimayo Job. Now throwing herself at trying to fix the problem; Lilly's headache starting to throb a bit.

By the time she had stumbled in, it was nearly 9:30 at night; as Lilly fell into Eddie. Her feet were beyond tired, while he carried her into their bedroom. After locking the door; he then stripped her before applying warm lotion onto her back.

Lilly moaned softly, "You don't have to do this", but now felt several kisses being planting down her spine, "I'm now practically a houseman", causing her to chuckle but then she moaned once more due to her throbbing headache.

She groaned knowing that she couldn't take anything due to breastfeeding, however as Eddie continue to massage both of her aching neck and back; she began to feel a tad bit better. However it also made her drift off into a very deep sleep.

By morning, Lilly was still sounding asleep as Eddie was making breakfast in the kitchen. There Nicholas came out looking rather tired, before grabbing his cup of juice up off the table. He was pretty much not a morning person either; especially since he had a habit still of whining; first thing in the morning.

As he then came to the table with the food; Nicholas sat there grumpy, "I Want Mommy".

"Mommy's sleeping Buddy", he said, as the four year old bit into a piece of bacon. Soon after both father and son, finished breakfast; Eddie went into the kid's room to check on Samantha. As usual she started to cry softly while he gently lifted her out of the crib.

In the middle of changing her diaper, Eddie planting several kisses on her tummy; much to his surprise Samantha smiled for the first time. He was first in shock but then became awed by this, "You even got your Mommy's smile",

Using some lotion, Eddie's hands gently massaged her stomach and legs. It had seemed as if Samantha was soothed by him doing this. After putting her into a pair of pants and a top, he then carried her back into the living room.

Right away, Nicholas was acting like the protective brother that he was. While Eddie let him give his sister a bottle, he could tell that it was a good thing that he was almost five. However having a daughter; gave him a lot of hope and happiness. Eddie secretly wanted a daughter for a long time; but finally was glad when Lilly had given him one.

Upon setting Samantha into a bassinet, Eddie went into the bedroom. Coming closer he watched his love asleep. Lilly's chest moved rhythmically up and down in a slow motion; to him she was like angel; that had fallen out of the clouds.

His hand then moved a tendril of hair away from her face; exposing her beautiful complexion. Even while asleep; Lilly was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. However it was almost 11am, and he knew that she couldn't sleep all date; well she could.

Leaning downward, he then slowly kissed her soft lips. Not once did Lilly dare and rouse, instead she turned over; still nestled in a very good dream. Pulling up the covers; Eddie knew he could wake up his beautiful sleeping angel for anything.

Upon looking at her now flatted stomach, he smiled remembering how once both Nicholas and Samantha were once inside. As a burst of fatherhood joy was expressed; he also couldn't wait to see Lilly in a wedding dress; walking down the aisle to him.

In fact now Eddie was thinking about getting married sooner than usual, but knew that Lilly still had to lose the baby fat. She had gained a lot with Samantha; a little too much. This breastfeeding thing; well she was having problems adjusting to a bigger size. Keeping that all in mind, he knew that they probably would get married when Samantha was probably a year old.

Later on when Lilly had awakened, she walked around the apartment in a heavy sweatshirt. Though it was 77 degrees outside; herself image was getting in the way. Even Eddie had noticed this as well; as the two argued in the bedroom.

"Take it off Lil, that isn't going to be forever", pointing to her swollen chest. Lilly sighed, "I hate this, but I don't want to stop nursing her yet", feeling extremely ugly now. Eddie then sat down on the bed, "Would I had sex with you, while you were pregnant, I had had thought for a moment that you were ugly"?

"Probably", she muttered to herself. He shook his head, "It's beautiful what you are doing, and I know it's good for Samantha as well".

Lilly's eyes began to well up, as Eddie noticed that she was suffering from a bit of post partum. He knew that she was doing too much; and the stress at work was causing it, "You're not a bad mother Lil", while holding her in his arms. As she then sobbed, Eddie tried to help her through it, "I didn't fall in love with you because of your body".

Lifting up her head, as tears of sadness dripped downward, he could see that she hated the way that her post pregnancy body had looked, "You are losing a lot of it; most of it's on your stomach; but it's going down", noticing that she was very well indeed looking more slender, "That's going to stop me from marrying you".

"To a fat wife", she groaned but saw that Eddie didn't look at her that way. Instead he then pushed her down slowly; taking his time to explore her body. A series of breathless moans slipped out and away, but then she realized that her kids needed her the most right now.

"Stop", putting on her bathrobe, "Let me shower".

Eddie pinched his nose, "You stink Rush", as a pillow had been thrown at him. While stepping into the shower, Lilly felt the hot water beating down on her pale skin. This was relaxing; to have some peace and quiet for once.

While leistering taking her time; she knew that she needed to relax. Having a baby was stressful enough, but that was just two months ago. Samantha was a very healthy and happy baby; and Nicholas just had started Kindergarten. Things generally weren't that bad, besides having a very loving and supportive fiancé as well.

Upon dressing, Lilly then came out seeing Eddie making some baby talk with their daughter. Getting an idea she grabbed a camcorder, "Is that so Saccardo"?

Eddie then turned, seeing that she was now filming him, "Turn that off or I'll", as he was soon being interrupted by Lilly, "Make that in appropriation, I think you already did".

He chuckled, as she then turned off the camera; allowing him to kiss her, "So we going to set a date, or do I have to do all the work"?

"How about next February, sound good", her eyes battling seductively at him.


	29. Planning for a wedding Saccardo Style

Just as Lilly was getting something to soothe Nicholas's stomach, she heard a tiny voice calling out from Eddie's arms. Sure enough, Samantha had just said her first words which was; "Mama", as she pointed her tiny finger out to her mother. Almost instantly, Lilly picked her up joyfully as the seven month old smiled at her father.

Even Eddie was thrilled about this, as he then leaned over kissing her cheek. Then out of the blue, Samantha fussed wanting to be back in his arms; again. While Eddie continued to play with her, Lilly remained with Nicholas; eve n as he was throwing up in the bathroom. That only lead to his stomach feeling worse by the next morning, having five year old sick wasn't a good thing.

With Samantha at daycare, Eddie out doing a bust; it left Lilly to remain home with their son. It didn't go without something going work; that happened to be just the case when she had received a phone call; to come down to do an interrogation.

Lilly groaned, knowing that Nicholas's health was more important than the case was. However with Vera being out and Scotty up to his wits end with the suspect, he was pleading with her.

"I can't, Nicky's sick", putting her son first still, "Can't just leave him, he has a stomach virus and a bit of a fever", as she heard Nicholas calling out for her in the next room.

From the other side of the line, Scotty groaned, knowing that Lilly wasn't about to leave home to do this. Becoming a mother changed her completely; but that was understandable. What he also knew was that, if anyone was going to get this suspect to crack; it was her. Just moments after putting down the phone; Scotty shook his head before stepping back into the interrogation.

However just two hours later, Lilly let out a deep sigh as she drove down to headquarters with Nicholas in tow, " My tummy hurts me, Mommy", he called out.

"I know Mommy needs to do this", knowing that he wasn't feeling too good. Upon arriving, Scotty saw that she didn't seem to be thrilled to be here; especially with a sick kid in tow.

Lilly shot him a look, "What you couldn't do this yourself," shooting him a look before entering the room. Outside Nicholas shivered slightly as Scotty leaned downward, "You want to lie down", motioning to the office couch.

However he then noticed that the five year old was about to throw up, luckily he made it to the bathroom; before Nicholas threw up loudly. Just moments after the last throttle had occurred, Scotty gently felt his forehead, and "You're burning up Buddy".

Gently picking him up, Scotty then carried him slowly back into the bullpen. He then saw Lilly standing there, "He isn't our guy; just someone that was lurking around the crime scene back in '59. This guy doesn't even have a record".

Scotty let out a sigh, "Vera's the one who brought him in", as Lilly took Nicholas into her arms, "Should have called him, not me", storming out of the office.

He then followed as Lilly put her son back into the car, " Your right Lil, should have just called you", not wanting to get a wave of her ice queen routine at him, " Nicky threw up before in the bathroom, he wasn't feeling well during the storm either".

"Junk food right", rising up her eyebrows at him?

"No, gave him a bit of ginger ale to settle his stomach. Seems as if I was switching between playing with Samantha and caring for a sick kid at the same time", knowing that this blizzard wasn't such a fun thing for him, "Took a lot out of me".

However Scotty came by later to check on his nephew, "He doing better", seeing how Lilly was in the middle of doing a ton of laundry, "Not quite, Nicky just fell back to sleep".

Taking off his jacket, Scotty could tell that she clearly was trying to get things done around the apartment, "Good thing that you don't have Samantha here as well".

Putting down the detergent, Lilly looked up at him, " A good thing, I can handle taking care of a seven month old and a five year old", seeing him chuckling in amusement, " Not that Samantha was so hard".

"Try carrying her for nine months, then putting up with crying newborn all hours of the night", as Scotty shook his head, " At least you knew what to expect, after having him".

Closing the door behind, Lilly turned before throwing him a bottle of water; from the fridge. For a moment it felt like old times; them joking with one another, "Your telling me that you can handle having kids of your own"?

Scotty almost blew water out of his mouth, "Nah, I don't want any Lil. Rather just is an uncle", knowing that he wasn't cut out to be a parent. By the time that Eddie arrived home, with Samantha in tow; Scotty had already left.

"Hey beautiful", kissing Lilly's lips, "How's Nicholas feeling"?

The blonde let out a yawn, "Has the stomach virus, better have Samantha slept with us tonight. I don't need her coming down with it".

With a small nodded, Eddie headed into the bedroom to check on Nicholas. Inside the room, he gently brushed his lips against his son's forehead. Although he resembled more of him; Nicholas still very much resembled his mother.

As he then pulled up the covers, closer to him; Eddie wished still that he could have been there to witness his birth. However at least he was able to be the father that he'd always had wanted to be; which made him feel a lot better.

In the other room, Lilly played with Samantha while blowing raspberries on her stomach. Just hearing her tiny laugher; made everything in the world seem to be alright.

Just then Eddie then joined his girls on the floor, " How about I do this", making the seven month old smile a bit, " You've got Mommy's eyes ", seeing just how blue they now were, " As for the hair", noticing that her color was exactly the same as his.

As he then wrapped his arms around Lilly, Eddie knew that she had indeed given him everything, "I always pictured what happened when Nicky was born"?

Lilly smiled, while planting another kiss on their daughter's cheek, "The doctor placed him into my arms, I looked down seeing a life I wanted so much", and tears now streaming downward.

_As baby boy Rush quiets down in his mother's arms, all Lilly could think about is how much she had waited to have a child of her own. Tears came streaming down from out of her eyes; as her lips gently kiss down on the newborn's cheek, " Hi Nicholas", she whispers softly. _

Looking right at Samantha, Lilly felt extremely lucky to be a mother of two beautiful and healthy kids. In fact, being with Eddie taught her so much about love.

"Scotty was there when he was born, was a big help to me. He could be a good dad, from the way that he's good to our kids. I think Samantha's smitten over him; she likes when he's around as well".

With Eddie now on the other side of their daughter, he then proceeded to rest his head near her. For a moment, he then listened to the sound of her breathing in and out softly;" You're a very lucky little girl, got me and Mommy, uncles and a two grandpas".

That made Lilly smile even more, but then dropped her head in despair, " I kind of wished that my mom was around to meet the both of them", wishing that she didn't drink herself to death, " I know I'm a much better mom than she ever was, but I still miss her".

Eddie leaned over, kissing her cheek, "At least you got your dad", wiping a tendril of hair away from her face," But between you and me, I think he's spoiling her a bit too much", while seeing Samantha kicking her feet in the air.

"I think we've found whose been kicking you", catching one of the infant's feet, "Were you playing soccer inside of Mommy", seeing her smiling even more. As Lilly then caused her to laugh, the two found themselves to be immersed in playing with their daughter.

However later that night, both Eddie and Lilly were starting to once again plan out their wedding. This time this was a decision that they both had made together; but in between that, Eddie also wanted another baby as well.

That made Lilly sigh, "No more, I'm done having kids", not wanting to get pregnant again. Although all her pregnancies were great, she felt complete with just having the two of them, "We don't even have the room, for one more".

"A third baby isn't going to hurt Lil", kissing the side of her neck, "Besides we can wait until we're actually alone; on our honeymoon". Feeling even more aroused now.

Lilly turned, seeing that Eddie was dead serious about having another kid, "Then you carry it, I'm not about to go another nine months ", pulling the covers over her head. Eddie groaned as he moved closer; before ticking her a bit, "Stop, you're going to wake up Samantha".

Turning back over, Lilly groaned knowing that her upcoming wedding would only prove to be a complete disaster.


	30. Monster Mash

However when that night had approached, Lilly came out of the bedroom; in what you might call the most scariest witch costume that anyone had ever seen. With heavy makeup, a long black wig, and black nail polish to boot; she nearly scared Eddie out of his wits. His face was one that had to be seen; especially since he was decked out as a vampire.

"What's with making it looks extremely Goth like ", she then questioned?

Eddie shook his head, "I'm actually a demonic Vampire, and you look more like a Goth Chick. Think I date one like you back in High School".

Grabbing their keys, the two then left as soon as her father arrived to watch the kids. When they had arrived over at Jefferies apartment; whom wasn't that pleased about having the party at his place, stood there before seeing the couple walking in.

As soon as Lilly saw Vera, she cracked up in hysterics upon seeing him dressed up. From wearing a leisure suit, to sporting a huge wig; the whole costume was a bit too tight on him. Aside from that, just as she was going over to get some punch; Eddie peeked up causing Lilly to scream out from being spooked.

"Damn it, Saccardo", she said feeling pretty pissed at him now. While she then mingled with her squad, her eyes then rolled upon seeing both Scotty and Frankie constantly kissing each other. Actually was repulsive, "Can't you two take it someplace else", quipped Jefferies?

Aside from that, Eddie then looked over at his fiancé, before slowly kissing her, "That make up for it"?

"Is this because you like me this way", stating the fact that she was merely Goth like; but Eddie peered into her blue eyes, "Nope but I think you and I need to do something when we get home".

"Save it, I think we'll be getting back pretty late tonight", before the games and festivities had begun. However the party was then quickly moved to Jones Tavern; for even a bigger explosive party. From there anything could happen, as Eddie practically found it amusing to walk around scaring people half out of their wits.

However Lilly enjoyed a night out; which gave her a break from dealing with a hyper four year old and now three month old. Though she loved both of her kids; it was good to finally have some adult time. However Vera was practically annoying people until a large slit appeared on the back of his leisure suit.

Both Scotty and Frankie chuckled in amusement, before sneaking out the back door like two high school horny teenagers. Aside from that, Eddie then sat down next to her, "What's a matter, you want a drink"?  
"Yeah", releasing a sigh, "It would be nice", eying his apple martini "Could use one right now".

He understood completely; but at the same time was also glad to be out of the house and having some adult time as well. Lilly couldn't even look at him the same way; with that scary costume that he had on, "You're going to give me nightmares", she teased.

Eddie made a face," Why am I too scary for you Rush"?

"You are with it one, I hope you are not planning to wear that when we take the kids out for trick or treating this year".

Taking a swig of some beer, he shook his head, "Nicholas and I are going as the same thing, and I think he's starting to idolize me".

"Nicky wants to be a cop, I've already heard him telling me about", replied Lilly, "The next moment he wants to be a rock star", which had Eddie chuckling in amusement, "My buddy's got quite a long way to go".

Lilly somehow managed to laugh, before everyone was being judged for their costumes. Somehow the two of them won 1st place for the scariest costume there, though they won also a hundred dollars; but yet that was another fight waiting to happen.

When both Scotty and Frankie returned, the two were constantly kissing each other; causing other fellow officers to yell at the pair. By all means they acted like pair of teenagers rather than two adults; but soon nobody heeled any attention.

However as much as the party was still in full bloom, the two parents however opted to leave around 11pm. Upon coming back, Lilly discovered that her dad was now fast asleep on the couch as she then draped around blanket over him.

As the two then closed the door to their bedroom, Lilly was the first to occupy the bathroom. While in the middle of washing off the heavy makeup off of her face; she then paused to take off the wig. Then as Eddie came up from behind; Lilly once again was spooked by him, "Haven't you had enough of that night"?

He chuckled before taking out a set of Vampire teeth, before washing off the heavy makeup as well. Soon after, Lilly found herself pegged up against the counter while Eddie's mouth devoured hers; while his hand gently stroked her cheek.

With a small moan expiring from both mouths, Lilly's head now gently touched the countertop; while their tongues danced together to a foreign beat. For a moment, Eddie then raised up his head; pausing to take in a breath.

Somehow the two had found that they were still too tired for sex, besides it was late and the fact that Lilly wasn't in a sexual mood. Upon getting into bed together; Eddie held Lilly as the two fell into a very deep sleep.

Just a few weeks later, right after they went out as a family of four; two go trick of treating, Eddie knocked Lilly down onto the bed as his lips immediately began to travel from first her mouth to neck. He didn't stop there, as his lips continuing to trail downwards; while she moaned softly; early awaiting for him to bury himself deep inside of her core.

When he did, Eddie cocked his hips against hers firmly; causing Lilly to arch her back in pleasure. Her moans increasing in volume along with her eagerly pants. His also did as well, while he then placed her long legs over his shoulder; before shoving himself in deeper.

Lilly threw her head back; while feeling every kiss and touch of him. Before long she climaxed into full glory; but Eddie didn't stop there; in fact he kept on going until the two lay there breathing out heavily after some very satisfying sex.

Somehow with Thanksgiving coming up, Cooper had invited Lilly and her family to his house. Little did he know that his wife would be starting in some major trouble with Lilly?


	31. Weekend at Cooper's

On the way across to Haddonfield, New Jersey, a case had come up that had warranted the attention of Lilly. However she had specifically had told Vera that she would be out of town for a couple of days; however due to the seventy of the case, she was practically on the phone until they reached Haddonfield.

Upon taking the phone from her, Eddie then turned, "No more work Lil, got a few days without worrying about it".

As they unloaded the kids from the car, Samantha was extremely cranky before spitting up all over her father. Pulling out a baby bag, Lilly then began to clean up both him and their daughter; while Nicholas sat there watching them.

Eddie the made a face," I now stink, can't walk into your dad's house smelling like this", but however he had no other choice in the matter.

Upon walking up the steps, Cooper then opened the door; greeting Lilly with both a hug before kissing both Samantha and Nicholas

"Don't mind him, Sam just spit up on him", she replied before stopping Nicholas from running all over the house. While Lilly was setting down her baby bag, Cooper handed Eddie a shirt that his wife had bought for him; which was apparently too big on him. Though the gesture was nice and all, the design wasn't his style.

In the living room, Cooper clearly seemed to be content, just by holding a now four month old Samantha. Though she was drooling due to teething, she pretty much was a happy baby. As he then sat there speaking to her, Lilly also sat nearby.

"So I thought your family was supposed to be here", she said?

Cooper took in a breath, "There all at their in-laws this year, I'm glad I'm spending this one with both you and your family", seeing that his comment put a smile on Lilly's face. As Nicholas then sat down to watch a football game; he already was getting into high sprint.

"He's starting to look like Eddie, but she's all you", Cooper said looking at his adoring granddaughter. Having Samantha around did brighten up his life; seeing how she reminded him of when Lilly was that small. Upon hearing his wife now calling out his name; Cooper then took Samantha along with him.

Inside his wife Gloria; wasn't too thrilled about having his daughter's family here, "I don't like this, you all of a sudden being a father to her, after all this time. You are better off without being in her life; like you once were".

Cooper wasn't going to stand for his wife's idiotic drama, towards his daughter, "She's still my daughter Gloria, and I've always loved her. Reuniting with Lilly again was a good thing, I missed her so much".

Her face was once to have been seen, "Where's her mother in all of this, or you just pretended as if you didn't care"?

He took in a breath, "Lilly's mother is dead, we weren't even married but what's it to you. Lilly found me, and I'm glad she did", as Samantha began to cry. While rocking her in his arms, Gloria shot her husband a cold look before resuming cooking. Not wanting to expose his granddaughter anymore to this, Cooper came back into the living seeing a tender kiss shared between both Eddie and Lilly.

"Any more news on your wedding", he said sitting down. Eddie then turned toward him, "We're still sending out invitations, but Lil's still has to get her dress".

Lilly let out a breath, "I already had found one, need to get it refitted", but was glad that her wedding so far was up to date.

By the time that dinner had been served, Gloria downright refused to even look at Lilly. Cooper wasn't about to let his wife; wreck thanksgiving dinner, "So how's things going in Narcotics", wanting to know more about his future son in law.

" Fine, but I don't really discuss it in front of the kids", wanting to protect them but also Eddie didn't want his son ever to hear about the underbellies that he'd had seen. Plus the fact that he also was enjoying the week off as well; especially adding into the several romantic nights that both he and Lilly had been experiencing.

Actually their sex life had never been quite this steamer or hard, but the two were looking forward to another round of it tonight. However at the moment, Eddie's mind wasn't in the gutter so to speak; but continued to listen to a joke being told by his future father in-law.

"The food's good", Lilly commented as Cooper then informed her that he had made half of the meal himself, "I didn't know that you could cook, Dad".

"I learned after I had gotten married", knowing that he never had gotten a chance to cook for Lilly when she was a little girl, but know he had finally gotten the chance.

Just moments after dinner had been completed, Lilly then helped by taking the dishes into the kitchen. However Gloria was one moody bitch and didn't want her presence in the kitchen. While scraping the food into the can, the older woman accidently dropped a crystal wine glass all over the floor; but refused when Lilly tried to help her clean up the mess.

Pushing her way through, Gloria then snarled at her, "Why can't you just leave Paul alone, it was better when you weren't in his life".

"I was always in his life", now realizing what was on her mind, "If you're thinking that I do want you to be a mother figure to me, your wrong. I had a mom she's gone, I don't need another".

Gloria then looked at her, "Paul hasn't really told me what really had happened back then, he just said that he had a daughter from a previous relationship", upon sitting down Lilly began to inform her slighter shorter version of what had happened.

At the end of it all, Gloria still wasn't convinced about Lilly. In fact she then made a disgusted face, before lashing out verbally on her. Luckily Cooper immediately came into the kitchen, and defended Lilly. By all means, he didn't like one word that was coming out of his wife's mouth.

However it would prove to be a very long weekend, since the family was staying here for a few days.


	32. The Summer Wind

By the next morning, both Eddie and Lilly strolled together alongside at the Jersey shore. Though the two had the whole day together; courtesy of her father; who had taken both kids down to an aquarium. Now as their lips came together, the two knew that they were truly meant for each other.

Love was very well indeed; blind, for all kinds of reasons. Though now their minds were on their impending wedding; which would be now happening on Valentine's Day. However at the moment, they were glad to have some quiet time together; without the kids. Upon sitting down, Lilly drew in a quiet breath while watching the waves crashing at the shore.

"I didn't know that we each grew up a block away from each other", Eddie said, "Who would have thought we would finally meet, sometime later on".

That was something that Lilly had never known, but still though it was odd that she lived a block away from the man that would later become her future husband. Perhaps everything now had a reason; but still it was weird.

"Is that why you changed your attitude, in order to make me fall in love with you", she asked?

Eddie chuckled, "I didn't change that", his voice now growing softly, "I saw something inside of you, which I liked. You know in your heart when thing feel right".

In a way it was," So why were you in the dark for so long", she now felt compelled to ask. Drawing in a deep breath, he still didn't dare speak of it. Besides Eddie; knew that he couldn't share it even with the woman he loved so much.

Though sooner or later he had to spill the beans, but for now Eddie was content by just being alone with Lilly. By this time it was dusk; as the two watch the sun going down over the horizon. With hand in hand, the two walked down to the shore barefooted; before facing one another.

One by one, their lips crashed like the waves, while two heartbeats kept their steady rhythms inside. With the gently caressing of his hand upon Lilly's cheek, she continued to enjoy their kiss; never wanting to pull away.

However as he then gently dipped her, Eddie surprised her by carrying her along the shore, "You weigh nothing".

"Put me down", she said, laughing extremely loudly. Just the feel of the cool breeze blowing her hair away, Lilly never had felt this free before. This did feel quite, good but as he then carried her back up onto the blankets; she now lay their resting her head against his shoulder.

As the stars shown brightly in the pristine sky, Eddie even felt relaxed and calm. Though his job was full of busting drug dealers; right at this very moment he could stay right here forever. Given the fact that they had to go on back; to her father's house, they then shared their last kiss there.

Upon coming back, Nicholas came running up to them; as Lilly gave him a big hug and a kiss, "Did you have fun with Grandpa"?

"Yeah, Sam cried when we saw a shark"?

Lilly then flashed a smile, "Come inside", as she then saw her father coming out of the kitchen, "Everything goes alright"?

"We just needed some time alone", she answered.

Cooper also smiled as well, "The kids were great, Samantha's upstairs sleeping; she really got excited up seeing the fish swimming around in the tanks", as Eddie went up to check on her. Upon standing over the crib, he bent down to kiss her goodnight.

Tonight he spent some time tucking Nicholas into bed, while Lilly took a walk with her father. While walking alone the streets, Cooper still felt incredibly guilty for what he had done long ago, "I never meant to hurt you, but I'm sorry for what I had done".

She turned feeling the tears ready to spill out from her eyes, "You leaving was the worst thing, my mom abused me emotionally; her drinking was the result of that".

" Your mother was never a happy person Lilly, she only pretended that she was", knowing that even to this day, Lilly still had those emotional problems stemming from his ex". Though he had yet another family; his own hurt about leaving her at such a young age; hurt him the most.

"You were always on my mind Lilly, I never I could never stop loving you", seeing the tears that were streaming downward. As Cooper gently wiped them away, he could see that in a way they were both healing old wounds together.

Very slowly he held onto his tightly, not wanting to let his little girl go. In fact, just being here with Lilly made him feel a sense of happiness. As the cold breeze swept upon them; the two then went back inside as he then made a cup of coffee for each of them,

While Lilly was looking through old photos of his family, she felt in a way that she had missed out on a lot of things. However Cooper took the book away, "I don't want you feel upset about this, the first time I had seen the water with my family; I thought about you. How I never had gotten to take you to the beach once".

She nodded softly, "I'm glad you were able to be there for Samantha's birth, it means a lot to have you in both of their lives".

"I also am getting the chance to see you getting married", he said beaming with happiness, "Always had wondered about that day, walking you down the aisle".

That though made Lilly smile, "Eddie actually grew up a block away from me, I never knew it", realizing full circle on how funny life could actually be. Even Cooper had to smile upon hearing that, "I'm glad you found someone right".

Shortly after Lilly had gone upstairs to bed, Cooper took out an old photo album; and began looking through photos of her as a little girl. On one page was a photo of Lilly as a newborn baby; making him sit there thinking about the day that she had been born. How happy and lucky he had felt, just holding her in his arms for the very first time.

Just then Eddie stood there, "Can I speak to you", taking a seat in front of him, "I've been thinking, about making a video for Lil to present to her at our engagement party. Pictures of her from childhood up to now, give her something that she could treasure".

Cooper also thought that it was a good idea as well, "I have some photos, but up the age of six", as Eddie then handed him several more, "I found these in a box, that Lil had thrown in just after her mother's death".

Upon inspecting the photos, Cooper could now see the moments of her life that he hadn't lived through with her. Even as a teenager; she was still very much beautiful to him, "Let me make arraignments, give her something that she'll remember".

As the two discussed plans for when the upcoming party would be, Eddie then was put in charge of sending out word of mouth, but knew he had to keep his mouth shut to Lilly; since it was a surprise party.

There was just two minor problems, what to do about both Vera and Scotty's big mouths.


	33. The Power of Goodbye

Somehow the party didn't end up happening, since Cooper's wife had prevented him from doing so. Despite this, Lilly was pretty surprised when Scotty had offered to take her out to dinner, one night. Much to her dismay, he seemed to be acting his normal self; instead of being an overly horny womanizer.

The place was a small Italian restaurant, but there was nothing fancy about it. As Lilly sipped now some of her wine, she felt nervous about having dinner with her partner and friend. However what she did also know is that Scotty had been there for her, even throughout her first pregnancy. Even now, she saw that he was trying to strengthen their friendship; by doing this.

"You sure about getting married Lil, seem like of rushed", he said, "I just was saying, you did tell me that you wanted to do everything right for them".

Lilly thought for a moment," I do Scotty, but I think this is the right thing to do", not wanting to hurt either of her kids," It's just that I'm actually not that ready for marriage".

His hand gently touched hers with an understanding, "Seems like he came back, you getting pregnant with Samantha. It's not like you look actually that happy".

"We both had wanted another baby, Nicholas needed that as well. I couldn't just leave him as the only child; but I just am scared that the marriage won't work out".

Scotty could see the fear spread in her eyes, he knew that she was scared of raising the two of them on her own, "Have you spoke to Saccado about it, he is your fiancé Lil"?

Upon shaking her head no, the two then ordered their dinners before he leaned back in his chair, listening to Lilly once again reverting back onto a case. Very typical of her to do so, but Scotty wasn't one to make any judgment on the case.

When their dinners had arrived, Lilly was enjoying her salad. Scotty didn't like when she didn't each a full complete meal, to him a salad was more of an appetizer, rather than a meal. During the middle, he had told her a joke that Vera had once said.

Though she laughed as well, Scotty could tell that something else was going on. Shortly after paying the bill, the two of them walked out. However Lilly grew unusually quiet, which alarmed him to no end. As they then landed up at his apartment, she then started opening up a bit.

"I'm not ready to get married, Scotty. I thought I was", her voice now quivering, "Just don't even want to at this point, between caring for both Nicky and Sam", as Scotty then held her close. For a moment, she cried softly; while taking in his comfort.

This then led to her never letting go of him, besides Lilly needed someone's shoulder to cry on; so to speak, "I screwed up", as more tears stained his shirt.

While Scotty continued to rub the small of her back, he then spoke softly, "No you didn't Lil, and Saccardo came back for you and Nicholas. He did what any father would do, but Samantha wasn't a mistake. You wanted a little girl so much".

Lilly continued to sob, as Scotty knew that there were problems beginning to escalate beyond the surface. Perhaps things weren't all roses back in their household, "You gotta speak to him tonight, and tell him what you are feeling".

Pushing back, Scotty saw her now tear-stained cheeks, "I also screwed up Lil, numerous times. Our friendship means so much to me", holding her hand in his, "Hey, I'll always be there for you. You ain't alone in this".

Breathing in softly, Lilly then felt her courage lifting, "Can you watch them, I don't want them to overhear this", trying to not make any of them feel rejected or unwanted. With a simple nod, Scotty then got a cold towel; pressing it against left side of her cheek, "Breathe Lil, you're alright".

Looking around his apartment looked a lot like a typical bachelor's apartment, but yet it was extremely clean, "Has Frankie been around much".

"No I'm done with her, can't be with someone that I don't really love", this time really being honest. Upon grabbing his coat; Scotty then drove Lilly back home, "Hey", he said turning towards her, "If you need me, I'll be there".

Somehow that night, Eddie was out all night interrogating several drug dealers in the area. By morning, as promised Scotty had taken both the kids over to his apartment, so that the two could talk. When Eddie had gotten home, he saw Lilly standing in the kitchen.

"Hey", kissing her neck, "Sorry about last night, just busted a few crack heads".

Taking in another deep breath, Lilly was ready to face him, "I'm not ready for this married thing, just feel as if everything has been rushed. Between me getting pregnant and having Samantha, I don't want else to do".

Eddie could see the severity in her eyes, "I love you Lil", releasing a breath, "I don't want that yet either. Just living together is alright, but I'm not feeling it between us anymore. Feel like every day I wake up next to a stranger".

That brought up sadness into her eyes, "So what does this mean"?  
He moved closer, "That I think we need to go our separate ways for awhile", seeing the hurt in her eyes. Lilly hated feeling rejected, especially since she was so accustomed to be feeling it, "What about them, can't just leave our kids".

Then a moment of revelation was revealed, "I never really saw myself as one, just felt like I couldn't do it", which now indicated how hurt Lilly was. She knew she had made a bad mistake for Nicholas and now for Samantha as well, "Why the hell did you even come back, knowing that I was now a mom"?

"I thought I could adjust be a family, after awhile I just didn't want this anymore".

However Lilly now felt the tears that were threatening to fall, "What am going to tell Nicky when he asks where you are, or Samantha when she's older realizing that her dad left when she was almost five months old".

Eddie remained calm even now, "I'm sorry, but even coming back. I know that they both weren't mistakes. We made them together, but this isn't what I want right now".

"You left me pregnant and all alone to raise Nicky on my own; I knew that I could never leave him or Samantha. They are everything to me; something I had wished for a long time. Perhaps you don't understand that I always put them first in my life. Being a real parent is just that, so go ahead and leave. Just know that you're leaving behind two kids, who will grow up feeling that you had abandoned them".

He then went into the other room to pack up; his belongings. As Lilly continued to stand there, she felt her heart breaking even more. This wasn't supposed have happened like this, but she knew that she wasn't all alone. She had the squad and her father for support; but still her heart hated to feel unloved.

After coming out with two suitcases, he then took one last look at Lilly before leaving. Shortly after, she then saw two keys being slipped underneath the door; symbolizing that it was over. With her heart broken completely, she then went into the bedroom and lay down; curling with his grey sweatshirt jacket.

It still had his scent on the fabric, as the tears began to spill out silently. For awhile Lilly lay there pondering how she was going to raise two kids on her own, but knew that she had to be strong for them.

Reaching for the phone, Lilly then called Scotty; wanting to be with him right now. It felt right, to be with someone who she had trusted and was always there for her. When he had arrived, he saw a blonde figure lying on the bed.

Upon coming closer, Scotty knew what had happened, "Hey", removing a strand from her face. Clearly Lilly was extremely upset, "He left me", she said in a soft teary voice.

Sitting down, Scotty felt her sadness as well, "What happened"?

"He lied to me Scotty, didn't even want the kids in the first place. I promised my kids that they would never have to go through this", resting her head in his lap.

While running his hand through her hair, Scotty drew in a deep breath, "its better that it happened before going down the aisle, but I know that both Sam and Nicholas won't hate you. Not when I see just how much you love them".

Lilly sobbed quietly, "Why does this always happened to me, I just want to be loved", finally expressing her true feelings. He also agreed on that as well, "We're never alone when we're together like this. If I would have lost you, I don't know if I could still be a cop".

"Sure you would, always been strong".

Scotty sighed, "No you made me strong Lil, but right now you have to think of them. I remember being there when the doctor first told you that you were pregnant with Nicholas, how your dream had come true"?

She remembered it clearly, but for now was trying to heal her broken heart. On her hand was still the engagement ring; that Lilly couldn't even look at. Her dreams of being a beautiful bride were now crushed.

"Got Nick watching the kids, how about if I stay for the night? You can't be alone like this Lil, it isn't good".

Lilly then lifted her head, signaling that it was alright. As Scotty then got off to make her some tea, he knew now that she would have to sell her wedding dress. Inside of the bedroom, that's what Lilly had been looking at.

Now she would never be able to wear it, before shutting the closet door. Then as Lilly was trying to remove the ring from her finger; she began to cry hard. Having a ring on her finger; symbolized belonging to someone.

One by one, she then slipped it off; feeling now once again alone. When Scotty came in, he then held her close in the darkened room, "It's alright", seeing the ring now lying on the floor. The truth did in fact hurt; but somehow with an offering of some hot tea; it helped Lilly to dull her pain.

Scotty was merely acting as good friend; whom wasn't going to take advantage of a heartbroken, single mom. Though he loved Lilly; he put his own personal intentions away. Besides Lilly needed a good friend, and time to find her again. However he vowed silently to stick by her no matter what, even offer to help out with his niece and nephew at times.

For the time being, Scotty remained by her side throughout the entire night.


	34. This I promise you

However just a few days later, Lilly wasn't that thrilled to even be eating dinner with Eddie. Somehow it was Nicholas who had invited him to dinner; which was something she knew he had wanted. While eating, Eddie sat there talking to their son about his job and all the odd characters he had encountered. In the middle of it, Lilly sipped some red wine; while feeling annoyed that her ex was even sitting at her table.

"Are you better than Mommy is", asked Nicholas?

Eddie shook his head, "No I think Mommy is a better cop than I am", seeing two blue eyes looking at him, still mad for what had transpired between them. Upon getting up and placing his plate on top of the counter he then leaned over, kissing Lilly's cheek. Her face was one of annoyance; but watched as Eddie then kissed both Nicholas and Samantha.

Later on as Lilly was tucking Nicholas into bed, he then lay there looking at her, "Are you sad Mommy"?

"Yes I am", she said.

He moved closer, "About Daddy", looking sympathically like his father. Upon give him a kiss, Lilly then proceeded to push the covers up closer towards him, " Daddy and I both love you and Samantha a lot", knowing that Eddie did in fact truly love their kids.

After kissing him goodnight, she then did the same to Samantha before closing the door. Letting out a small sigh, Lilly did in fact feel alone again; but an hour later somehow he came back. Right away, he then followed her into the bedroom; noticing the lingerie that she had now on underneath her robe. It was light blue with spaghetti straps, but it looked alluring on her.

His eyes now beaming of lust, while his hand gently rested on the side of Lilly's cheek. Very slowly, Eddie's lips brushed softly against hers. With a slight moan flowing through her mouth, she then lay back as his mouth smothered hers.

While Eddie continued his motions on her lips, his hands feverishly slipped off of negligee; while feeling her hands gently trying to unbutton his jeans. As he leaned back to strip, Lilly sat up pulling him closure to her lips; once again.

Once undressed, Eddie then pulled both of her legs upward motion; so that they were now resting behind his head. With a moments blink, he then slid in; thrusting harder and deeper into her. Lilly threw her head back in pleasure, while shifting her body as Eddie plummeted deep into her core. With their lips melting together; breaths growing heavier; and hearts beating faster; they knew that they still loved each other a lot.

"Lilly", he whispered in heavy pants, while continued to kiss both her mouth and neck. Lilly moaned before Eddie increased his speed dramatically, causing her hips to thrust even harder against his, to the point he knew he was in deep.

His panting grew heavier with each thrust, before sending Lilly into probably the most intense hardest climax that she hadn't experienced before. Her body shook while gasping for air, while her muscles clenched harder against him.

Still the two kept on moving in the same speed, as Eddie's grunts grew louder. His breathing deepened, before looking directly into her eyes as he came hard; deep inside of her. Soon after Eddie's body stopped shaking he then collapsed next to her; as Lilly's ran her hand through his hair.

"God Eddie", she breathed, "That was incredible", still feeling the intense rhythmic beatings of her heart.

Eddie opened up his eyes before leaning closer to kiss her, "I love you Lil, but I want another chance with you. I did rush the married thing, we can wait"; removing a tendril of hair from her eyes, "Having a family is something I always had wanted, you gave me that".

Lilly then rolled over; now looking into his eyes, " I can't make mistakes knowing that it's going to hurt them", as Eddie saw the fear, " You and are going to work this out; for them", telling her that he was serious about wanting to get back together.

Giving her another kiss, Eddie then slid off the bed; while watching her putting back on her negligee. However it was guilty that was racking his mind, as he then redressed; seeing that Lilly wanted him to stay.

"I'll call you tomorrow", he said.

However Lilly then got up before they shared another series of long kisses, "You still come over for Nicky's birthday dinner next week"?

"Wouldn't miss it, my buddy's turning five", he replied, "Odd that we now have five month old and a five year old to be".

Lilly gave a small smile, "Where are you staying", wanting him to stay with her. She knew that they both had experienced cold feet, so to speak. Underneath they still were in love with each other, plus Eddie wasn't the type to abandon their kids anyways. This relationship could be saved; since neither one of them were wishing it to be really over.

"At some hotel, could have sworn I saw Valens there last night with that girl from the ID Unit".

She groaned, "Frankie", rolling her eyes before Eddie kissed her, "I love you", as he then took out his keys before closing the door behind. Just moments after hearing the front door locking; she realized that Eddie had slid his spare key underneath when he first had left.

Perhaps things were looking up for her, but just as Lilly was going to bed; her body felt very good; a little too good now. Eddie was the reason for that; now she just wanted to lie there in his arms but couldn't.

Somehow on the night of their son's birthday, Nicholas didn't seem as if he had wanted to blow out the candles on his cake. Eddie knew the exact reason, but found this moment to formally ask Lilly to take him back; getting one knee he then looked up at her.

"Will you take me back, Lilly", holding out her engagement ring, "I promise I'll be a better man to you and a better dad to them".

Lilly let out a breath, as Eddie spoke softly, "The Day we reunited Max Chapin with his mother, I looked at you knowing how much I already cared about you. A part of me already knew that you and I were meant for each other".

Nicholas also turned around, "Please Mommy, I want Daddy back", as the two saw that they had both hurt the two people they loved so much. Both of them knew it was only right, but also the two promised already that they would work on their problems.

With a nod off acceptance, Eddie then slid the ring down her finger; before kissing her lips; just as Nicholas was blowing out the candles.

"I think he got his wish", whispered Lilly, before picking up Samantha into her arms, "Hey you", seeing her smiling at her, before blowing raspberries on her stomach. As she laughed, Eddie also blew a few as well.

"It's my birthday", yelled Nicholas as he then crossed his arms. Lilly shook her head, "He's all you".

Just two months later on Valentine's Day, Lilly felt slightly saddened that she wasn't being married today. Deep down she knew it was better than they were going to wait; but somehow they had three days alone without the kids; adding to the spice and love.


	35. Let it Snow

With now Scotty watching the kids, Lilly and Eddie immersed themselves in passionate sex. Like that night, his ability to make her feel this good; was finally reached up to a new high. Every moan, groan, touch, and thrust caused their movements to increase. With hands roaming all over their backs, Lilly moaned deeply against his sweaty body.

Eddie's hot breath flustered against her neck, while breathing out her name. Between his legs, he was throbbing even more; but chose to hold it back. Shifting his attention, to his lips nuzzling the sides of her neck, Lilly moved up and down while her heart beat in erotically inside.

Laying her down, he peered into two blue orbs; while sweat covered her forehead. Taking her lips, Eddie then proceeded to move up and down rhythmically. His heart raced like a horse while shoving himself deeper into her center. More moans streamed out of Lilly's mouth with words of desire; knowing that this wasn't one of her sex dreams; but something very much real.

She didn't have to command him to increase speed, but instead continued to enjoy this pleasure. The more Eddie pushed himself into her; Lilly threw her head back; signaling that she was close. Her breathing increased while his hands gently wrapped around her back; while he continued pushing himself deeper.

Her vocalizations increased, until her hips buckled. Lilly cried out from pleasure while flying, as Eddie proceeded to shove himself to an extreme before climaxing.

While their bodies cooled, Lilly's head was resting on his chest. Early the next morning, the two remained snuggled together underneath the covers; due to a bad snow storm. Not that was so bad, but in a way it made it more romantic. However watching several X-files episodes on DVD'S wasn't what she had in mind.

"Is that all you watch", she questioned while feeling his arms now holding her, "It's good".

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Yeah don't knock good, I get it", but then some mutant came out of the water; which looked pretty horrifying. This wasn't something to be watching this early in the morning, as she then got up to get herself a cup of hot coffee.

While watching the snow falling, the two of them felt glad that neither of them had to work. As the two settled into day two together, Nicholas was pestering Scotty to wake up. Of all the mornings, this had to be one of them. Scotty groaned while turning over but the five year old, then proceeded to hit him with a pillow.

"Get up", Nicholas pestered, "Uncle Scotty, it's snowing", before continuing to hit him repeatedly. As he then lifted up his head; seeing the impatient five year old sitting on the bed, he knew he couldn't sleep any more.

As he then went into the bathroom to both shower and change, Scotty was glad that he wasn't a dad. One aspect of that was that he couldn't handle it; but shortly after coming out; Samantha let out a cry.

However it was only 7am; not a time that Scotty even felt like going out. Besides the temperature being now 20 degrees with more snow falling down. It wasn't a day to be out playing; even the meteorologist had said for people not to go out in this type of weather.

Now stuck with two kids in his apartment, Scotty knew he was up for the challenge of dealing with it. With Eddie and Lilly, things had seemed to be quiet over at their apartment. Though she was in the middle of giving him a full body massage, Eddie lay on his stomach; enjoying this.

"So is this what you had in mind, Rush", he asked?

Lilly grinned before whispering something seductive into his ear, causing him to breathe in deeply. While she vigorously rubbed oil onto his back, Eddie began to let the darkness out; for good. It wasn't any use keeping it so locked down inside; especially now being a father and all.

Somehow he needed to share this with Lilly; knowing their uncontrollable love for one another. Was it that important or was it something that Eddie had needed to let out all on his own?? Turning over onto his back, he knew he had to confront his own personal demons.

"That Story I had told to that former addict mom, was real", Eddie said, seeing how Lilly remained attentive and understanding, "I was a user once; ran away from home. Never forgot how free I was, but I wanted my pain to go away".

Lilly took his hand, "What Pain", hearing him taking in a deep breath.

"Depression", he said, "Then I realized I didn't know how to get home no more, but found a way to clean myself up. Now being here with you, I don't feel that way anymore".

With her eyes filling of tears, she let them stream down, "Before I had met you, I felt so alone in the world. Kept on having dreams about seeing myself on the table, people asking me if anyone to call had but I didn't".

Eddie wiped the tears away, "We both do now", holding her close, feeling a wave of relief coming over him. He now had realized his inner demons, which had been haunting him for such a long time.

Continuing on the two then made small talk; before he then got up, "Get up", throwing a pair of sweats at her. Lilly dressed before following him over into the kitchen, for yet another romantic cooking lesson. With some rock music playing, she then wrapped his arms around his bare waist.

"You ever think of wearing a shirt"?

Eddie shook his head, "I like being shirtless, problem", seeing her now standing beside him, "So you going to teach me"?

Getting out a giant Dutch oven pot, as Lilly then placed it onto the stove. She then watched as he then cut the meat into much smaller cubes, "You're pretty handy with the knife".

"Watch it Rush", he said, "Consider me to be an expert".

Rising up her eyebrows, Lilly then chuckled," An expert, I don't think so", seeing his eyes looking into hers," At sex yes, but not on the subject of cooking".

"Oh really, so I'm better at sex but suck at this. You've really pegged me wrong Saccardo, considering I had taken cooking lessons before Nicholas was even born".

Eddie shook his head, "I hope they called the fire department", before feeling the back of his back before swatted with a kitchen towel.

Getting back on the subject of cooking, he then let Lilly slice a few potatoes into quarters; which she did pretty well. While the sizzling sound of the meat tenderizing in the pot was heard, she then continued chopping up both Celery and Carrots.

Somehow Lilly felt Eddie's mouth sucking on her neck, "MMM", feeling it now going back forth between both sides. Her heart raced faster, before it had stopped. Lilly needed him once again inside her; right now. However cooking together was also important as well, especially since they had seemed to feel this pull within each of their hearts.

While she was cutting up some string beans, Eddie then sat on the counter watching her.

"Got talented hands there"; commenting on how well she worked to with that a knife. Lilly let out a small laugh, before feeding him one of the beans. After swallowing them, his lips then locked with hers; enjoying a passionate kiss without any interruptions.

Breaking away, Lilly then stuffed now a celery stalk into his mouth; before depositing the beans into the soup. Already she couldn't wait to eat it, while adding in a hint of tomato sauce for color.

Once the top was placed over the pot, she overheard Eddie speaking to their son on the phone. Once Lilly spoke to him also; she felt good about leaving them both with Scotty. Turning up the volume, Eddie then pulled her into an embrace.

"I feel as if we're already married", he asked, "Think more of you as my wife, then as my wife to be", seeing her classic smile, "What would we be doing if we were on our honeymoon"?

Leaning her head against his chest, Lilly thought for a moment, "On the beach, just us".

"You wearing that bikini"?

Looking up Eddie grinned, "What I can't say you look good in one", as she then pulled him closer, "You can", her eyes now glowing with romance. Just then he remembered about clearing off their cars; as Eddie leaned down to capture her lips, " We'll continue this later", not wanting to go outside in the bitter cold to do this.


	36. Winter Wonderland Birthday

Being outside in near sub-freezing temperatures wasn't that good. In fact Eddie hated shoveling snow with a passion. As he then shoveled his way, towards their cars, he groaned while battling knee deep snow. Upon getting to them, he continued to clean off before realizing that the snow was still coming down harder, than thought.

Since the air was becoming even more fringed, Eddie then planned against doing anymore outside. By the time he had gotten back to their apartment, he was beyond freezing. After changing into a pair of sleep sweat pants, Lilly then handed him a steaming cup of coffee.

"Hope the kids are inside", he said while trying to get his body to warm up.

Lilly nodded, "They are", leaning down to capture his lips, "Shh", while kissing between both his neck and lips. He groaned slightly," That's another thing you're good at".

"It warmed you up, didn't it", before resting her head down on his chest. Eddie knew she liked to lay there a lot, "You like the sound of my heart is that it"?

She smiles slightly, "I do, and it soothes me. Makes me feel loved and safe, hearing It.", while continuing to listen to the soothing thumps of his heart. Lilly did in fact feel safe, but also it makes her realize just how much she loved him.

Shortly after eating dinner, Lilly took a long hot bath; while Eddie finished cleaning up in the kitchen. Needing a break from the kids; was proving to be a very good thing. As she continued to indulge herself in a warm, bubble bath; all her worries had seem to be disappearing.

Even with the lights out; duet to the storm; Eddie had already lit some candles around the apartment; while contacting the lightening company on his cell. Since practically the line was tied up, he then opted against staying on the line; knowing that the company was well aware of it.

However Lilly came out, wearing long pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, "Didn't expect to have blackout, kids must me driving Scotty crazy by now".

"I think Samantha hates the cold", he said, "She probably liked living inside of you".

Lilly sat down, shivering slightly, "That I doubt, right now Nicky's probably snuggling up with her; like he usually does".

Eddie also joined her on the couch as well, "Kind of nice, having just us. I do miss having them around".

"I never thought we be having two kids".

He nodded, 'I was thinking of having another one, when Samantha turns two", which had her looking at him oddly. Instead Lilly didn't speak, knowing that this could turn into a big fight over nothing. Tomorrow was yet her birthday, which she had already gotten her wish; to have Eddie all to herself.

The next morning, Lilly was greeted with a couple of good morning kisses. She moaned softly, while feeling his lips kissing each side of her neck, 'Happy Birthday", he whispered. With the power still out, and snow still coming down hard outside; Eddie was still determined to give her a wonderful birthday.

"Two more years", he started to say before Lilly sighed, "Actually its next year", groaning at the sight that she would be the big 4-0, this date next year.

Eddie shook his head, "I can't even tell that you are, you could pass easily for 32", kissing her soft lips, "Already have your body back, been seven months since we had her", caressing her slender stomach which by now let out a series of growls.

"Could go for some pancakes, with a hot cup of coffee", she whispered while snuggling against the blankets. He then leaned over kissing her cheek;" Can't power's out, but I could make you a cup of instant coffee".

Lilly shivered slightly, " Good way to start out the morning, huh", before snuggling closer to him, but somehow lying in bed the whole day with him; turned out to be a quiet but romantic one as well. However when all of the power had been restored in the city; it still was a complete mess. As luck would have it, the two couldn't even go to retrieve their kids. When they were able to, later that night Eddie had surprised Lilly with and a chocolate cake decked out with flowers on the top. While carrying the cake to the table, both he and Nicholas began to sing" Happy Birthday" to her; which made Lilly cringe.

She hated being sung to, but instead didn't say anything. Once the cake had been set in front of her; Lilly then shut her eyes; trying to come up [with a good wish.

When Lilly did, she blew them off out before hearing Samantha laughing. Turning towards the seventh month old infant; whom was sitting in her high chair; she then kissed her cheek, "Aren't you a silly little girl"?

As the cake was now served, Lilly had found that it had a rich taste; but good, "Where did you get it from"?

"That small bakery in South Philly", he said, "I thought I needed to spoil you a bit".

Lilly shook her head, "You mean fatten me up, do want to kill me"?

Eddie chuckled, "No, and you aren't that thin Lil. Just Need to eat more", seeing how she had been looking at him, "Ate pretty well when you were pregnant with her"?

"Don't mention it", groan at the sight that he was inquiring to have another baby. Lilly already had enough dealing with two kids; a third wouldn't be a good thing. Nicholas then looked up with chocolate on his face," What did you wish for Mommy"?

Wiping off the chocolate, Lilly smiled, "It wouldn't come true, if I told you".

Taking another piece of cake into his mouth, Nicholas then replied, "To Marry Daddy", which had the two parents each exchanging looks at one another, "I made a wish that Daddy can't even guess".

Shortly after sending him into his room, to get ready for bed; Lilly shot Eddie a look, "Did you tell him to say that", seeing that obviously look scattered upon his face, "No, why would I"?

"That's something you would tell him to say", picking up Samantha into her arms, "We aren't have any more babies, already got my hands full with her".

While she was reading to both Samantha and Nicholas, Lilly felt a sense of normalcy returning back to her family. However her son seemed to be happy to be home, "My Tummy hurts", he said breaking the silence.

"What did you eat over at Uncle Scotty's", she then asked?

"Junk food", was his reply which had seemed to anger Lilly.


	37. Sickness and Love

By the time that their wedding had been rescheduled, it was during the hot month of July. Though it was usually humid out, Lilly groaned while Kat was in the middle of styling her hair; knowing that she hated this type of weather. In the middle of that, Samantha now almost a year old; held onto the side of the bed.

Her face was almost characristically once of a doll, while wearing a lacy pink dress. While Samantha, stood there babbling; Lilly couldn't get over how perfect her dress was on her. It was strapless, but seemed to flow down and spiral a bit; as Kat now placed a crown on top of her head.

Meanwhile, in the other room; Eddie was feeling the nervousness of getting married. As he the fixed his hair, he then ran a comb through Nicholas's as well. Both father and son; then headed out of the apartment since Lilly and Samantha would be arriving later on.

However for Lilly, things weren't going so well; besides her limo not showing up on time. In fact, Kat had to drive her down. Once there, Cooper couldn't get over just how breathtaking his daughter now had looked; in a wedding dress.

" I want you to have this", presenting her with a small velvet box, inside was a small pearl necklace with diamonds surrounding it; after clasping it around her neck, both Cooper and Lilly shared a small hug; before he noticing his granddaughter sitting there smiling up at him.

He also then bent down to kiss Samantha as well, "Your look pretty like your mother", seeing her beautiful blue eyes, "So where's Nicholas"?

"Probably behind the doors, he's the ring bearer", fixing her daughter's dress. Upon taking a hold of Samantha's hand, the nervous bride headed out into the hallway. With her other arm, holding onto her father's; Lilly felt her heart skip a few beats.

As the doors opened, Nicholas took a hold of his sister's hand while Cooper walked his daughter down to the aisle. He too felt saddened but happy that she had found someone that truly loved her. With each beat of her heart, the two then proceeded to walk down slowly. From the altar, Eddie looked up; seeing his beautiful angelic bride walking down towards him.

When Lilly got closer to him, Cooper then placed his daughter's hand into his. Stepping aside, as he then picked up Samantha into his arms. As everyone then took a seat, both Eddie and Lilly each exchanged glanced towards one another.

When it was time for the rings, Nicholas moved forward as Lilly took Eddie's gold band off of the pillow.

"I promise to be there always, and not let my work get in the way of that", as she then slipped the ring onto his finger. As Eddie then took hers, Nicholas then interrupted the ceremony," Can I do it Daddy", he asked softly?

That even made the blushing bride laugh softly, but as Eddie's looked deeply into Lilly's eyes; he was determined to vow something worth keeping, "I promise to be a good husband, a good father; and someone that will always be there to love you. You took me out of the darkness, showed me how to love again. Without you I'd be lost", while sliding her diamond ring down her finger.

Lilly's eyes were flooded in tears, "I love you", managing to say that. Without any words, they were pronounced man and wife. As their eyes each met up with one another, their lips then attached. Very slowly, Eddie took the time to enjoy their first kiss as husband and wife.

While watching the first kiss taking place, Cooper then caught sight of Ellen Rush standing in the light over by the corner. Though she was transparent, he could see her looking first at their daughter; before turning and smiling at him. As Ellen faded away; Cooper knew now that she was now at peace.

As the newlyweds broke away, Eddie then picked up his new bride up into his arms. While bubbles were being released into the air; they both could hear the sound of Samantha going crazy over it. Once outside, the two posed for pictures.

One in particular, was them each looking into each other's eyes. They knew that being together was meant to be; as Eddie moved closer; capturing Lilly's lips once again. As the two then posed with their two kids, everyone else watched before posing along with the bride and groom.

A few minutes after the two made their way down to the side walk, all four of them got into the limousine which had arrived after all. Once inside, Samantha napped on her father's chest; while Nicholas leaned against his mother.

However Lilly felt much happier now officially being Eddie's wife, "I guess that wasn't so bad, didn't know that you can be that romantic"?

Eddie glanced over at her, "Romantic, that's my specialty", before the two relaxed. Upon arriving at the place, the two walked in as Lilly eyes lit up; from seeing the specious hall. It was everything she had ever had dreamt about and even more.

From the crystal chandelier, to the pristine dance floor; plus an outdoor garden with a fish pond included. The best part of it was; the lovely table which the two were going to be seated at. As soft music played, Lilly noticed how Eddie took special attention to their still sleeping daughter.

While greeting people, he didn't once feel odd about holding an almost one year old in his arms. However when Scotty approached the beautiful bride; he also found himself unable to take his eyes off the woman; that he always had thought of as his sister.

" You look beautiful, Lil", as the two shared a joyful hug, before looking over at the man who was now her husband, " Good Luck", shaking his hand.

With that Eddie chuckled, "Why, I knew what I was getting into", before Samantha starting to stir in his arms. Knowing how cranky she was upon rousing, he then took her outside while rocking her softy. Somehow when he came back inside, the two then sat down to eat. Not surprisingly, the food was exquisite; much better than Lilly had ever expected it to be.

Soon after, Eddie led Lilly onto the floor; for their first dance together.

With the song" You and Me", by Life house; playing overhead, the two dance slowly to the rhythmic beatings of their very hearts. Neither one of them had seemed to care; as Eddie then twirled his new bride around.

For awhile, it had seemed to be a fairytale wedding; but what took the cake was just moments after their wedding song had faded; Eddie then placed her hand into her father's. As the song; Now and Forever by Carole King played, Cooper continued dancing with Lilly. At a certain lyric; she then welled up in tears while he held her.

"I've not stopped loving you once Lilly", he whispered softly, "I've always dreamt about this day, having this one dance with you", which now was happening.

During the middle of the song, Scotty cut in and was allowed to finish off dancing with his partner. However as the two danced; Lilly thought back to the good and bad times that they had together; and how he had saved her life.

That always held a special significance to her; knowing that if she hadn't lived there wouldn't be any chance on loving Eddie; nor would their two beautiful kids have been born. For right now, Scotty then twirled her around a bit; gazing at his beautiful partner; the women whom was always like a sister to him.

When the song had ended, the DJ continued to play different dance music tunes. Lilly wasn't afraid to show off that she could dance up a storm on the floor; which even had both Vera and Stillman each chuckling at the sight of it. What took the cake was Jefferies also showing off his moves; which weren't too bad.

As Lilly turned and looked downward, she then saw Eddie trying to teach their daughter how to dance. Although she hadn't taken her first steps as of yet; it was clear as daylight that Samantha was gearing herself up to walk.

"Mommy, Dance with me", asked Nicholas as he then took her hand. It was sentimental but it reminded Lilly of the fact that her son meant everything to her; that the world wasn't full of such sadness and angst.

By the time the cake had been cut, and the presents opened; Lilly turned her back gearing up to throw her bouquet. Leaning into her eat she then heard the following words, "Don't throw like a girl", which always made her chuckle, even to this day.

When she did finally, Lilly was in shock when she saw that the bouquet had been caught by Vera. Almost everyone had laughed hysterical as he then turned towards Kat, whom then replied, "Oh Hell now", shooting him one of her ice queen looks.

As the newlyweds departed, they said good-bye to their kids; whom were staying with Cooper; before getting on a plane that was headed for Puerto Rico.


	38. The Rush Saccardo Wedding

By the time that their wedding had been rescheduled, it was during the hot month of July. Though it was usually humid out, Lilly groaned while Kat was in the middle of styling her hair; knowing that she hated this type of weather. In the middle of that, Samantha now almost a year old; held onto the side of the bed.

Her face was almost characristically once of a doll, while wearing a lacy pink dress. While Samantha, stood there babbling; Lilly couldn't get over how perfect her dress was on her. It was strapless, but seemed to flow down and spiral a bit; as Kat now placed a crown on top of her head.

Meanwhile, in the other room; Eddie was feeling the nervousness of getting married. As he the fixed his hair, he then ran a comb through Nicholas's as well. Both father and son; then headed out of the apartment since Lilly and Samantha would be arriving later on.

However for Lilly, things weren't going so well; besides her limo not showing up on time. In fact, Kat had to drive her down. Once there, Cooper couldn't get over just how breathtaking his daughter now had looked; in a wedding dress.

" I want you to have this", presenting her with a small velvet box, inside was a small pearl necklace with diamonds surrounding it; after clasping it around her neck, both Cooper and Lilly shared a small hug; before he noticing his granddaughter sitting there smiling up at him.

He also then bent down to kiss Samantha as well, "Your look pretty like your mother", seeing her beautiful blue eyes, "So where's Nicholas"?

"Probably behind the doors, he's the ring bearer", fixing her daughter's dress. Upon taking a hold of Samantha's hand, the nervous bride headed out into the hallway. With her other arm, holding onto her father's; Lilly felt her heart skip a few beats.

As the doors opened, Nicholas took a hold of his sister's hand while Cooper walked his daughter down to the aisle. He too felt saddened but happy that she had found someone that truly loved her. With each beat of her heart, the two then proceeded to walk down slowly. From the altar, Eddie looked up; seeing his beautiful angelic bride walking down towards him.

When Lilly got closer to him, Cooper then placed his daughter's hand into his. Stepping aside, as he then picked up Samantha into his arms. As everyone then took a seat, both Eddie and Lilly each exchanged glanced towards one another.

When it was time for the rings, Nicholas moved forward as Lilly took Eddie's gold band off of the pillow.

"I promise to be there always, and not let my work get in the way of that", as she then slipped the ring onto his finger. As Eddie then took hers, Nicholas then interrupted the ceremony," Can I do it Daddy", he asked softly?

That even made the blushing bride laugh softly, but as Eddie's looked deeply into Lilly's eyes; he was determined to vow something worth keeping, "I promise to be a good husband, a good father; and someone that will always be there to love you. You took me out of the darkness, showed me how to love again. Without you I'd be lost", while sliding her diamond ring down her finger.

Lilly's eyes were flooded in tears, "I love you", managing to say that. Without any words, they were pronounced man and wife. As their eyes each met up with one another, their lips then attached. Very slowly, Eddie took the time to enjoy their first kiss as husband and wife.

While watching the first kiss taking place, Cooper then caught sight of Ellen Rush standing in the light over by the corner. Though she was transparent, he could see her looking first at their daughter; before turning and smiling at him. As Ellen faded away; Cooper knew now that she was now at peace.

As the newlyweds broke away, Eddie then picked up his new bride up into his arms. While bubbles were being released into the air; they both could hear the sound of Samantha going crazy over it. Once outside, the two posed for pictures.

One in particular, was them each looking into each other's eyes. They knew that being together was meant to be; as Eddie moved closer; capturing Lilly's lips once again. As the two then posed with their two kids, everyone else watched before posing along with the bride and groom.

A few minutes after the two made their way down to the side walk, all four of them got into the limousine which had arrived after all. Once inside, Samantha napped on her father's chest; while Nicholas leaned against his mother.

However Lilly felt much happier now officially being Eddie's wife, "I guess that wasn't so bad, didn't know that you can be that romantic"?

Eddie glanced over at her, "Romantic, that's my specialty", before the two relaxed. Upon arriving at the place, the two walked in as Lilly eyes lit up; from seeing the specious hall. It was everything she had ever had dreamt about and even more.

From the crystal chandelier, to the pristine dance floor; plus an outdoor garden with a fish pond included. The best part of it was; the lovely table which the two were going to be seated at. As soft music played, Lilly noticed how Eddie took special attention to their still sleeping daughter.

While greeting people, he didn't once feel odd about holding an almost one year old in his arms. However when Scotty approached the beautiful bride; he also found himself unable to take his eyes off the woman; that he always had thought of as his sister.

" You look beautiful, Lil", as the two shared a joyful hug, before looking over at the man who was now her husband, " Good Luck", shaking his hand.

With that Eddie chuckled, "Why, I knew what I was getting into", before Samantha starting to stir in his arms. Knowing how cranky she was upon rousing, he then took her outside while rocking her softy. Somehow when he came back inside, the two then sat down to eat. Not surprisingly, the food was exquisite; much better than Lilly had ever expected it to be.

Soon after, Eddie led Lilly onto the floor; for their first dance together.

With the song" You and Me", by Life house; playing overhead, the two dance slowly to the rhythmic beatings of their very hearts. Neither one of them had seemed to care; as Eddie then twirled his new bride around.

For awhile, it had seemed to be a fairytale wedding; but what took the cake was just moments after their wedding song had faded; Eddie then placed her hand into her father's. As the song; Now and Forever by Carole King played, Cooper continued dancing with Lilly. At a certain lyric; she then welled up in tears while he held her.

"I've not stopped loving you once Lilly", he whispered softly, "I've always dreamt about this day, having this one dance with you", which now was happening.

During the middle of the song, Scotty cut in and was allowed to finish off dancing with his partner. However as the two danced; Lilly thought back to the good and bad times that they had together; and how he had saved her life.

That always held a special significance to her; knowing that if she hadn't lived there wouldn't be any chance on loving Eddie; nor would their two beautiful kids have been born. For right now, Scotty then twirled her around a bit; gazing at his beautiful partner; the women whom was always like a sister to him.

When the song had ended, the DJ continued to play different dance music tunes. Lilly wasn't afraid to show off that she could dance up a storm on the floor; which even had both Vera and Stillman each chuckling at the sight of it. What took the cake was Jefferies also showing off his moves; which weren't too bad.

As Lilly turned and looked downward, she then saw Eddie trying to teach their daughter how to dance. Although she hadn't taken her first steps as of yet; it was clear as daylight that Samantha was gearing herself up to walk.

"Mommy, Dance with me", asked Nicholas as he then took her hand. It was sentimental but it reminded Lilly of the fact that her son meant everything to her; that the world wasn't full of such sadness and angst.

By the time the cake had been cut, and the presents opened; Lilly turned her back gearing up to throw her bouquet. Leaning into her eat she then heard the following words, "Don't throw like a girl", which always made her chuckle, even to this day.

When she did finally, Lilly was in shock when she saw that the bouquet had been caught by Vera. Almost everyone had laughed hysterical as he then turned towards Kat, whom then replied, "Oh Hell now", shooting him one of her ice queen looks.

As the newlyweds departed, they said good-bye to their kids; whom were staying with Cooper; before getting on a plane that was headed for Puerto Rico.


	39. The Honeymoon PT1

Upon arriving there, Eddie carried Lilly into their hotel room; before placing her down on the bed. From there he then tipped the bellhop before closing the door behind. Inside of the bedroom, Lilly changed into something that she knew would make him very aroused.

When he went into the room; now clad in only his boxers; as the bathroom door opened. Moving seductively, Lilly swayed her hips while walking towards him. His eyes turned passionate; while looking at the sexy lace black negligee on. It was something that he hadn't even seen her in before; or even thought of Lilly dress this sexy before.

As she then pushed him down, while savoring his lips with hers; Eddie moaned hard into her mouth. His hand guided her closer towards his body; as the two moved together while kissing. However as Eddie now looked into Lilly's blue eyes; he was glad that she now was his wife. Without words, his hands gently slipped off the negligee, revealing another side to her.

Lilly smiled seductively, "You like something, Saccardo", she purred in delight, while stripping off his boxers. Her lips then trailed downward, while Eddie felt one of Lilly's hands rubbing his inner thighs. His breathing increased as she touched him in places; that caused him to groan and moan from pleasure.

As Lilly then straddled him, her hips grinded back and forth against him. While the newlyweds blossomed with their lovemaking skills; outside the gulls cried out as the tide came in and out. The night didn't end there, as the two continued pleasuring one another until falling asleep together.

By morning, Eddie turned as his eyes then spotted his wife wearing very tiny shorts. Upon getting out of bed, he then proceeded to wrap his arms around her, "Morning", giving her a kiss. Though when the two headed downstairs for breakfast; it turned out to be even more specious than anything that Lilly had ever experienced.

The Waffle that she had ordered; was enormous; but it was exactly what she had wanted. For Eddie, his breakfast contained everything under the sun: Bacon, 3 eggs, home fries and a plate of rye toast with warm butter.

As the two dug into their breakfasts, Lilly eagerly devoured the whole waffle though it took some time to do. Somehow when she saw a small plate of pancakes, she then rolled her eyes, "More food", arching up her eyebrows. Eddie turned, "Problem, I'm hungry probably after having sex with a certain blonde last night".

Her lips curled into a smile, "That makes you eat more, I think you've got a bigger appetite than I do", but as the two finished the last remains of their coffees; Lilly stood up feeling extremely stuffed. While the two went for a walk, the warm air greeted them.

Though it was warm back in Philly, being away from the city and the kids was a delightful wonder. However Eddie then wanted to do something, "How about surfing", which made her look at certain way at him, "What, I know how to".

Taking his hand, Lilly didn't quite want to head down to the beach as of yet, "Later we will, we just ate", as they then took a tour around. Meanwhile, Cooper had taken both kids to a water park for the day; but dealing with both an almost one year old kid and a five year old; would prove to be a big challenge for him.

Sometime later in Puerto Rico, both Eddie and Lilly were immersed in a game of beach volleyball. Just as she was able to slam the ball over the net; he stood there looking extremely surprised at her. He watched his adorable pale blonde wife; enjoying a game on the beach.

When it was over, Lilly pulled out the elastic band, as her long hair fell down. This made Eddie even more aroused by his wife's seductiveness, before leading her down to the shore. Once there, the water seeped underneath their feet while their lips flourished with love for once another.

Once out in the ocean, Lilly felt a sense of deep contentment knowing that just being here with her true love meant something. That is until, Eddie's eyes met up with hers once again, "Your looking smoking hot wearing that bikini", his eyes now peering into her cleavage. While in the water, Lilly then noticed that her husband was gone.

While walking up out of the water, she heard the sound of a familiar clicking coming from a camera. Turning around Eddie stood there with his trademark grin, "Could send this one to your partner".

"Do it and you die", she replied, not wanting her squad to ever see her in a bikini. Giving into a pose, Eddie then snapped another one of her, "You love snapping photos of me, don't you taking the camera from him.

As she then lay down on a long beach chair, Lilly could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin; and Eddie's hands massaging suntan lotion onto her pale legs. Though lounging in the warm sun was wonderful, dinner and dancing later proved to be even better.

While the two dined outside, Eddie came over carrying two apple martinis to their table. Lilly instantly looked up, "You never fail to surprise me, don't knock well", as she took a sip. He couldn't help but to smile at his wife, "Remember that night got even better".

"Is that all you think about", seeing how her husband's mind could sometimes land up in the gutter. The other times, his mind was either on their kids or being consumed with his job. For the time being, neither of their minds was on work.

Having dinner underneath the stars was romantic, but it gave a magical sense to how the two really felt in to their hearts about each other. While taking another sip of her apple tini, Lilly took a look around before laughing at a joke that Eddie was in the middle of telling.

Back in Jersey, Cooper seemed to be overly tired by now after spending the whole day at a water park; before coming back to home. As he put the cover back on the barbeque, he turned seeing Samantha sitting on a chair; looking as if she wanted to go to bed.

Though her face had a hint of pink in them, Cooper had gotten badly sunburned by being outside. That didn't matter to him; since he made sure that both his grandkids had a ton of sunscreen on them, at all times. As Nicholas then followed him into the house, he still didn't want to sleep.

"Can I play for ten minutes, more", he asked? With a breath, Cooper replied, "No", not wanting to stay up any longer than possible. He himself was pretty beat but found that after they both had gone to bed, he also fell asleep.

For the newlyweds, both Lilly and Eddie went dancing before coming back for more lovemaking. Though after the last round; she felt content before resting her head down on his chest; not knowing what they would do tomorrow.


	40. Misadventures

As the two continued to enjoy their relaxing but fun honeymoon, Eddie surprised Lilly with a midnight walk around the beach. While their walked hand in hand down to the shore, she felt the wind sweeping around her long hair. Neither of them said a word, as their bare feet each left a long track of footprints behind.

Just as the two felt the tide coming in, the sky then opened; with the rain; both of them stood there kissing one another. As the rain kept on beating down on them, Eddie's hand gently stroked the side of her cheek.

Upon returning back to their room, Lilly's head resided on his chest; while hearing the combination of both his heartbeat and the rain. For awhile she felt content by just being alone with him, "Were you the boy that was always staring at me in high school"?

An exhalation was heard, "Yeah couldn't get up the courage to ask you out to the prom. Went but didn't see you there".

"I didn't go, Mom got arrested for drunk driving", came her reply, "Had to bail her out,_ again_", remembering the hard times she had. Eddie understood, "I knew that you were special back then, I even kissed you that day on the playground".

That comment made her turn her head, "On the playground", giving him that raised eyebrow look, and "I don't even remember that".

Eddie gently pulled her closer to him, so that the two could each gaze up into each other's eyes, "We were sitting there, and I leaned over and kissed you. You had that same exact face as Samantha does when she doesn't want to eat something", while his hand continued stroking her cheek, "Let's see if it works now".

While his lips then brushed up against hers, Lilly closed her eyes; while enjoying this tender kiss. Then as Eddie broke away, her lips parted, "Would have liked to have done this the day of our prom", causing her to laugh softly, "I think this honeymoon thing is a good thing", seeing how Lilly was now snuggled against his shoulder.

By morning, Cooper was cooking breakfast for his two grandkids. He even did a funny dance while holding a pan in his hand, which only seemed to make Samantha smile. Nicholas on the other hand, didn't seem to be impressed one bit; in fact he was pretty much acting very stubborn.

When he had finally served breakfast, the five year old eagerly devoured every bit of his food. Samantha usually picked at her food; but ate until she got bored. With it now raining outside, Cooper let out a sigh; knowing he had yet another day to entertain the kids.

The weather report had stated rain and thunderstorms for the entire day, which now meant that any activity would be restricted to the indoors. First he had thought about taking them both to the hall, but remembered how Lilly didn't want him spoiling the two of them. In way she was very right, the kids did have enough.

As a grandfather, Cooper wanted to do just that. Now ignoring his daughter's wishes, he then took the two of them down to the mall.

While all of New Jersey was getting rained on, both Eddie and Lilly were enjoying doing different activities. Of course she picked up stuff for their kids along the way, but as the two went to several clubs; Lilly had discovered that her husband could in fact; dance extremely well. Well until him accidently stepped on both of her feet; during a tango number.

After coming out, the two then board a boat. The smell of the sea brought upon instant relief to Lilly. She liked how its smell instantly calmed her, "It's beautiful out here, you know", feeling him wrapping his arms around her waist, "So was it so bad going ski driving"?

"No", chuckling a bit, "It felt good, I never felt that free before", knowing that life wasn't such full of sadness.

Staying out at sea, had its moments; but when Lilly went water skiing an hour later, she let out a loud scream of happiness and joy. Her face brightened up, making even Eddie turn while he also was skiing.

However she ended up taking a huge fall; breaking one of her legs in the midst of everything. As disappointed as she was, Eddie still wasn't going to let that ruin their honeymoon. While at the hospital, Lilly lay there pissed at herself, "How the hell are we going to still have fun"?

" We will", he whispered, " Look still have a few more days, I want to spend them here with you", kissing her cheek, " There's still things you and I can do; but this didn't ruin it", knowing that it was love that made them both husband and wife; and a little broken leg wasn't going to certainly muck things up.

Meanwhile, Cooper did a little "Pre- Birthday" shopping for Samantha. He had bought her several dresses; but also several more things to go along. When it came to Nicholas, well he ended up buying him more games for his game console.

"Don't tell Mommy, it's our secret", but knew that his grandson would have a habit of snitching on him. Then as they were leaving the mall; Cooper now remembered he had to pick up some good as well. That only proved to be a complete disaster with Nicholas running about everywhere.

Though Samantha didn't grab anything that was in sight, she seemed to be happy by just sitting there. Controlling a five year old was hard enough; to the point that he knocked over a display item; causing the whole thing to come crashing downward.

Frustrated, Cooper then grabbed onto his hand, "When we get home, your punished", saying it in a firm voice. He wasn't kidding around, not even as we were trying to drive while battling the flooded roads ahead.

Upon getting home, he sent Nicholas upstairs; while putting Samantha down in her playpen. Though she wasn't the biggest problem now on his mind; but now Cooper had to take some control over his grandson.


	41. Back from Puerto Rico, and Birthdays

With now a broken leg, Lilly sulked in the hotel room; she knew now that any chance of her enjoying her honeymoon was now over. As she then felt Eddie's hands gently massaging various parts of her body, Lilly let out a groan.

"What are you doing", she demanded?

Eddie looked up, "I'm giving you massage, problem", as Lilly then pointed to her cast, "You're going to let this ruin our time", moving closer before capturing her lips. Somehow their kiss turned more and more romantic; as he then slipped between her legs.

While thrusting and out, Lilly purred while feeling the pleasure rising. Her heart accelerated while her breathing quickened, "More", "Harder", were now being demanded. Eddie breathing grew harder, while he kept on pleasuring each other; rhythmically.

Though Eddie had positioned himself so that Lilly's broken leg; wouldn't be accidently banged. Somehow having sex took all the pain away, as all more euphoria's blossomed into the air. Her head now thrown back; deep into the pillows while Eddie hit that spot deep inside of her. Lilly moaned heavily while thrusting her hips; aching for more of him.

Her breathing increased while becoming extremely vocal, but that only made Eddie spice things up a botch. As his lips sucked at her neck, Lilly moaned feverishly, feeling the first tremors of her orgasm building. She couldn't hold it back; but while her husband's lips covered hers; Lilly tried to avoid letting she reach that level.

Her moaning only added to him, thrusting even deeper, to the point that he also was feeling the unspeakable throbbing that was only getting worse. With her nails now painfully digging into his back, Lilly felt herself losing control as she came hard. Her muscles clamped against him; while Eddie increased the speed.

As her body soon relaxed, Eddie's grunts and moans grew louder before he collapsed; spilling himself deep within his wife.

Though by now, Lilly felt much better, "I needed that", while eying his muscular body, "The pain's gone".

Eddie gently kissed her, "Painkillers and sex, best remedy ", before grabbing a marker. As he took the time to write something on her cast; Lilly shook her head in wonder about him. When she finally had saw what he wrote, a tiny smile was now spread across her face, "I love you Beautiful", and she read seeing that in was inside of a large heart with the date, month and year that they had first starting dating.

Although the two made due for the rest of the time on their honeymoon, the trip back well was experiencing turbulence the whole way through. Plus the fact that Lilly was sitting next to an old woman; whom was telling her every detail about her medical and sexual conditions. As the lady continued to rant onward, Lilly rested her head against Eddie's should; just hoping that someone would eventually shut her up.

Somehow the woman began to annoy the flight attendants, to the point that they too couldn't stand her. Finally when they had landed in Philly, Eddie juggled their bags before making their way to their car. Upon unlocking the door, he then carried his new bride over the threshold of their apartment.

"Put me down", she answered, "Have to use the bathroom", while navigating herself around with crutches.

When Cooper dropped off the kids, the next afternoon; he noticed that his daughter had broken her leg, "How did that happen".

Lilly shook her head, "I took a hard fall, how were they", seeing Samantha holding onto her father. Cooper looked thoroughly tired from watching them, as he took a seat down on the couch, "Nicholas had his moments, but we did have fun. Took them to a water park", just as he was about to speak Nicholas held up a video game, "Grandpa bought me this".

The two parents each exchanged glasses, "Go play, alright", as he raced into the bedroom. "I told you not to spoil them".

"I spoiled Samantha as well, it's for her birthday. I didn't have the money to buy you everything as a kid, felt like they needed something", but Lilly just wanted them to receive love instead.

Eddie didn't see it as big thing; but still thought that it was wrong to spoil them like this, "See Lil and I, don't want them growing up thinking that they can get everything they want. We give them a lot on their birthdays and holidays".

Cooper understood completely, "It was my fault, but you two are the parents", seeing that Lilly was a strict but very loving mother. He could tell that her wishes needed to be respected, but after awhile he left giving them time to be with their kids.

A week after that was Samantha's first birthday, but the two of them had a very small birthday thrown; since there would be one that weekend. When the weekend finally came, it was situated over at Fairmount Park; with a huge picnic table set up.

It wasn't just their daughter's birthday that they were celebrating but also Cooper's as well. Though he was a bit late, the squad had already shown up. Scotty brought along Tory; the newscaster from channel seven; which seemed is a good thing for him.

When Cooper and his wife had finally shown up, he saw all table covered with food. Though Lilly hobbled around, she still wanted to make this day great.

"Can I help you with anything", he asked while giving her a kiss?

Lilly smiled, " No I'm fine", while trying to make sure that everything was perfect, but as both Jefferies and Vera played with Nicholas; Eddie was busy trying to teach Samantha how to walk. Though when the food was ready to be served; everyone eagerly took what they had wanted.

By the time that Cooper had blown out his candles, he then turned to see Samantha taking her first steps. He slowly bent down, seeing how the blonde toddler was making her way over to him. As she made it over to Lilly instead, she then scooped her up.

"You did it", kissing her cheek, as everyone clapped even Eddie whom was also kissing her as well. When a photo was then snapped of everyone, having a two picnic birthdays proved to be a good thing.

Just two months later, things got a bit rocky when Lilly discovered that she was pregnant but instead kept it a secret from her husband. One thing was that, they both agreed that they were done; however now with her carrying another baby; was going be very hard on them both financially and emotionally.


	42. The Happiness before the storm

Though she had taken a pregnancy test, Lilly still refused to tell her husband about the news. It was good thing that there wasn't any morning sickness; that attributed to the pregnancy this time. However they both didn't have any more room for another baby or time; Nicholas was already in 1st grade while one year old Samantha was now walking on her own.

Lilly already felt content with just having two kids, but instead continued to keep the pregnancy a secret for now. Except that Eddie had already suspected something, but waited until the two were ready to go to bed.

From there he could see just how unusually tired his wife was, "Your pregnant again Lil, aren't you", he said. She turned while nodding her head, "Just took the test, it was positive. We don't even have any time for another baby".

His eyes then peered down to her stomach, "This is our baby Lil, we'll find the time", placing his hand there before Lilly pushed him away, "I can't go through this again; how are we even going to afford another place. Can't throw three kids into one room; it's not good for them".

Eddie sat down on the bed, "Let's just make sure that the baby is healthy, that's the most important thing right now. Then we'll take it from there", as she then sat down beside him. His hand then gently stroked her stomach, while the two each exchanged glances towards one another.

As the two then got underneath the sheets, Eddie's hand continued to remain on her stomach. He already was thrilled deep down; about adding another baby to their family. By the next afternoon, the two met up with each other at her doctor's office.

Once Lilly was instructed to pull back her shirt, Eddie took her hand. While the transducer moved around her stomach; a quickening sound of a heartbeat was now being heard. On the screen, their baby was now being displayed.

Eddie looked up at it with wonder and awe, but was glad when the doctor had informed them that their baby was completely healthy. Somehow Lilly knew exactly how far along she was; which just happened to be almost three months.

Just moments after the doctor had left, Eddie gently rubbed the gel off, "So how are you feeling now", he asked?

Lilly sighed softly, "I don't know what we are going to do", peering down at her stomach, "Just don't feel right", but couldn't fathom giving up their child. She already loved their unborn baby, but was scared about her family's future together.

After making another appointment, the two had to return back. However Lilly was so worried about her current pregnancy; she couldn't even eat. Halfway through an interrogation, something clicked signaling that the baby needed it's nourishment as well. Just moments, after the two walked out of the room; she immediately raced on over to a deli.

While sitting there eating a sandwich, Lilly let her hand rest on her stomach. She knew that the two had to make due for whatever had come their way. In this case it was a baby; but perhaps having just one more might not be so bad.

Plus the fact that she did like having a baby in the house, but knew that it still would be quite difficult. Just as she was walking back, Eddie met her halfway, "Heard you had some trouble during an interrogation this morning"?

"Yeah the baby was just on my mind, I'm fine", letting her hand rest on her stomach. He also placed his hand there as well, "You alright with this now"?

A smile then crept onto her face," I am", before being pulled into an embrace. Eddie then kissed her, "I gotta head back", as she then watched him walking away. Getting back to work, Lilly knew continued to focus on the case; but somehow that night two then told their kids about the baby. Nicholas was pretty happy about having another sibling.

His hand then gently touched his mother's stomach," What's it doing in there", which made both parents exchanged looks towards one another, "Growing just like you and Sam once did, I don't think she wanted to come out", pausing to watch a certain blonde haired toddler rest her head on her brother's lap.

"You came out crying and kicking", remembering how she first saw him. Nicholas was busying tickling his baby sister some more, " Sam kicking in your tummy", as Samantha then started kicking her legs up in the air.

Eddie shook his head, "I think we now know who the culprit was", as he then planting a few raspberries on her stomach. Even now Samantha was the apple of his eye, but she adored her brother a lot.

Though Nicholas took to the big brother role with ease, but he grew excited about having another sibling to play with, "No more girls", he then said as Samantha then let out a squeal. As Eddie the picked up the cranky toddler, it had seemed to be getting around her bedtime.

"I didn't you that you were going to be a boy", reaching over before tickling him, "Until you were born", as she then held him, "Now you have to clean up, before bed", as Nicholas slowly slid off the couch.

While he was cleaning up the mess of toys, Samantha was growing crankier as Eddie tried to give her a bath. Though his patience was now wearing; he somehow managed to hold it back. After Nicholas came in his pajamas, he sat there while Lilly quizzed him on several spelling words.

It was clear that even her patience had seem to be wearing down rather quickly, but being the good mother that she was; Lilly wanted to make sure that her son was educated. Just moments after he spelt out the last word, she sat on his bed; while reading him a story.

As Eddie now came in with a now crying Samantha in his arms, as he then changed her into some comfort pajamas. While rocking her to sleep, she continued to cry softly.

When the chaos finally stopped, the two of them lay in bed together; wondering how on earth they even had patience for the two of them. Lilly was extremely tired plus she was also pregnant; making her even more lethargic.

Putting down his phone, Eddie then began to rub her stomach, "How did we end up being parents, didn't think it would be this hard".

Lilly gave a small smile, "Nobody told us, but we actually not bad as parents, we're much better than some. For one thing, you and I don't let them eat any junk food nor let them watch too much TV".

He nodded, "I think that this baby will add something different to our family; just like Samantha had. For one thing, she's sort of taking after you Lil, not that it's all bad. She's very stubborn at times".

"And you aren't", causing them both to chuckle a bit, "Who's to say that this baby will come out ugly". That caused Eddie to lean over kissing her stomach; several times, "We don't make ugly babies, it's not in our DNA to make ones like that".

She chuckled, "Scratchy", referring to the fact that her husband hadn't shaved in awhile, "You might want to shave, and I like my man beardless". As Eddie got up, he then turned, "You know Scully had that same problem with him in the movie".

Lilly groaned before turning over onto her other side, she wasn't a big x-file nut like he was. Nor did she really find the show fascinating; but instead now trying to sleep.

Just a month later, she was starting to show a bit. Not that it was so bad, but Nicholas already had spilled the beans to Stillman. However that wasn't as bad as the messy divorce that her father was currently going through. Unlike her mother, he wasn't relying on her for anything; which was good thing.

One day in particular, she stopped on over to see how he was doing. Though inside his house appeared to be in order; Cooper seemed pretty alright to her standards.

"How's everything going", she said seeing how several things have already been packed up. Cooper looked up for a moment, "I don't what to do Lilly, it's hard to fathom that my wife wanted out of it", not wanting to take his wedding ring off of his finger.

Lilly understood completely, "is there anything I can do", wanting to help him out. However Cooper seemed to be happy with just having her around", It's good to have you here, Lilly", which gave him a sense of deep happiness.

While the two finished cleaning up the kitchen, Lilly then let the good news spill out, "I'm pregnant", but that only made him place his hand there. Having another grandchild took away every single bitterness that he had inside. Even Lilly could see that, "I'm three months along", prompting him to give her a small hug, "I'm so happy for you, I really am".

Cooper was very delighted indeed, but wouldn't let her lift anything heavy. Then as the two finally finished, her hand gently stroked her stomach, "Nicholas already had blurted out to my boss, he's thrilled about having another sister or brother. Eddie's pretty excited, but I wanted to wait until Sam was older".

However, nothing was compared to when Lilly received a phone call that her husband was in the hospital; after being stabbing several times by a junkie.


	43. Going from bad to good, and so forth

Upon arriving, Lilly flashed her badge before being told what floor her husband currently was. Inside Eddie lay there with bandages stemming from his chest down to his abdomen; while his heart monitor beeped in the background.

Taking his hand, he then opened his eyes as Lilly then moved closer, "What happened", her voice now becoming softer? As Eddie took in a breath, he felt more pain shooting through him, "Some nut job came out of nowhere and attacked me. Guy probably was high on something, next thing I knew I was being wheeled into the emergency room".

As Lilly sat down beside him, she knew that it was very hard for her to see her husband this way. However she remained extremely strong for him, but all that was on Eddie's mind was about their unborn baby. That had been the last thing that had shot through his mind, right before the crack head had attacked him. Luckily, one of the stab wounds to his stomach was deep. All the others were merely slashes.

Drawing in another breath, he gently squeezed hers, "Don't bring them here Lil, I don't want them seeing me like this", as a nurse came in to give him a shot of some painkillers. However Eddie's eyes remained closed while waiting for the stuff to take effect. When another hour had gone on by; Lilly also felt lethargic, wanting to take a small nap.

After hearing that none of the stab wounds had punctured any of his internal organs, she felt a sense of some relief, but now felt his hand gently caressing her stomach. Even through the worst of his pains, he was still protecting their unborn baby. Perhaps this was a way to dull the pain, but as Eddie then looked over at her, was glad to have her by his side.

"You want me to stay", she asked softly?

The look in Eddie's eyes told her everything, but knew that he wanted to just go home with her. However until the doctors felt that he was ready, he was staying here in the hospital. As a tray of unappetizing food was set upon him, Eddie winced not really wanting to devour it.

Although his stomach let out several growls, he knew just how horrible hospital food can be. That and now he had an annoying roommate to boot. It wasn't just another guy but a cranky old woman; that reminded him of the horrific flight back from their honeymoon.

Then as he then heard her yelling viciously at the nurses, Eddie groaned but hoped that he would be released at least before thanksgiving. Outside, Lilly carried Samantha in her arms while out running a few errands.

As she then headed down to the park, she watched as Scotty took a shot; and missed. Coming closer, he then looked up, "I would ask you to play but you've got that tyke". Lilly glared at him, "Samantha isn't a tyke", kissing her daughter's forehead, "Did he do his homework"?

Scotty made a face which told her that Nicholas didn't yet complete his homework, "Look Lil, what's so bad about him playing"?

"Either you listen to me or don't bother doing me a favor", as she then took both of her kids home.

While Nicholas sat at the dining room table doing his homework, Lilly was finishing up changing Samantha's diaper, before feeling a movement inside of her. As she drew her hand to rest on her stomach, a small smile crept onto her face.

Taking a hold of Samantha's hand, she then placed hers there, "That's the baby", she said. The one year old looked up at her in wonder, "Baby", repeating that word.

"You did that inside of my tummy", before blowing raspberries on Samantha's stomach, "And kicked", seeing her feet kicking in the air.

After placing her on the ground, Samantha ran over to where her brother was seated. However as Lilly leaned against the wall feeling the movement of her unborn baby; she began to worry more about her husband.

Within a week, Eddie was home but was put on bed rest. Since he only had stitches from the stab wound to his stomach; his doctor saw no reason to keep him hospitalized. It wasn't like his life was in any danger from the beginning, but then again Eddie still was taking a painkiller. However it made Lilly also stay at home to care for him.

However it in a way strengthened their marriage, but added more romance to it. Just as she handed him a cold drink, his hand grazed against her stomach, "Been thinking about what it might be", he said, "Thing is I want a boy and a girl".

That comment caused Lilly to smile, "Well we can only get one or the other, but having another little girl might be nice", as the two felt their unborn baby moving again.

Leaning over for a kiss, the two knew that having baby number three was proving to be a good thing. As the two continued to share several long deep kisses; Eddie's breathing increased, "How about we find out", while she then deepened their kiss.

Somehow Lilly had ended up snuggling closer to him, but was glad that the junkie didn't kill the man that she loved, "I heard they are pressing charges against the guy", which didn't make Eddie feel any better. However he was just glad to be home with his family again, but blaming himself for what happened wasn't something he'd do.

When another month had passed, the two had cut down their expenses drastically but found that it was harder now with her being pregnant. Between the upcoming holidays and Nicholas's sixth birthday, Eddie knew that their son was going to have to settle for just a birthday dinner instead.

Just that night as Nicholas was about to blow out his candles, Lilly keeled over in severe pain. Cooper immediately rushed to her side, as Eddie called for an ambulance. Soon after paramedics had arrived, Nicholas watched as they placed his mother onto a stretcher. Tears sprang down from his eyes, while Samantha continued crying in her crib.

Eddie went with Lilly while Cooper stayed back with the kids; he worried about his daughter's condition but had no idea what was to come.


	44. Sadness shared by four

However Lilly's pain didn't go quite away, while doctors tried their hardest to prevent her from losing the baby. As Eddie waited outside, he hung his head but couldn't show his deepest fears. Besides he had to be strong for both Lilly and their unborn baby.

As another hour went on by, he paced around the halls just hoping for a break of some good news. Still Eddie continued to wait while leaning up against a wall, the emergency room seemed to be usually quite but not for long.

Though there was a place that he could sit down, Eddie didn't feel quite like doing that. However around 8pm, a doctor finally came out.

"Your wife is stabilized, but she lost the baby", which sent massive amounts of sadness flowing through his body. Eddie now felt the walls closing in on him; he wanted the baby just as much as Lilly did. Now they wouldn't get that chance to see it being born or anything.

After hearing the whole story as to why, Eddie couldn't breathe. He thought about Nicholas how he was now feeling that not only that today was his birthday, but on top of that his mother had lost the baby. That wasn't sitting quite well with him, but he needed to see Lilly; and be there for her right now.

When he was allowed, Lilly lay there in bed looking very solemn. She knew that somehow it was her fault, but felt Eddie taking her hand, "How you holding up"?

"I screwed up", her voice was barely a whisper. Eddie moved closer, "This wasn't our fault, things do happen. You have me and our family; we'll get through this together".

Lilly shook her head, before Eddie held her. As she continued to cry softly, his own tears joined hers as well. He mourned also for the baby, that they both loved so much. However throughout the entire next morning, Eddie never left her side. He remained very supportive but it was hard now to know that they weren't going to add baby number three to their family.

Then when her father had come into the room, Lilly immediately found that his comfort was something that she needed badly. However when Eddie came how to the kids, he had to face telling Nicholas the bad news.

Once he had told him, Nicholas also cried harder. Eddie could tell that he had been looking forward to meeting baby, "Mommy's alright, she misses you", he said.

Nicholas continued to cry, but it was found out that he was in the middle of making a wish; when Lilly had kneeled over it pain.

"It's nothing that you did, how about you make another wish with Mommy", wanting to make it better for him, "She's sad also buddy".

As Eddie then continue to lie next to his son, along with Samantha on his chest; he knew that the two of them were what was keeping Lilly going in the hospital. However while that was going on, Cooper remained by his daughter's side. He knew that she was going through hell, after losing the baby. Glancing over at her, Lilly remained silent and still.

"You can't doubt yourself; you still are a mother of two. Got a great husband", as Cooper felt at loss of what exactly to say to her, "The baby knew that you loved it".

Lilly sniffed back several tears, just wishing that the baby would have had a chance to live. She was glad to have her father there with her, knowing that his comfort was helping her cope. However as her eyes caught the photo that contained both Samantha and Nicholas, she knew that they meant the whole world to her.

She was still their mother, knowing her own bond with them. That was extremely important, but so was his connection to baby that had been lost. Looking at the smile on Samantha's face, Lilly still had gotten her little girl that she had always wanted.

After putting down the photo, her sadness returned. The more she thought about the baby, the more that Lilly had wished that it was still inside growing. Now faced with coping with the loss, she once again began to cry.

By morning, Eddie spent good portion of it with the kids. Though he also was saddened by the news, he still had two kids that needed his love as well. Just by chasing Samantha around the apartment, brightened up his day; except that Nicholas remained in bed.

" You didn't do anything", which didn't convince the six year old, Eddie knew that Nicholas was hurting, nothing that he could say could in fact; comfort him.

Upon coming to the hospital, Nicholas wouldn't even look over at his mother. Lilly could very well sympathize about it, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to see you blow out the candles", as he sniffled back several times, knowing that he wasn't about to get another sibling.

With now Samantha curled up next to Lilly, Eddie then came back with a candle, "Make another wish buddy".

Drawing in a small breath, Nicholas then made a wish before blowing out the candle. This time he looked over at his mother, "I made a wish, for the baby to come back", which sent tears streaming down Lilly's cheeks. She felt saddened but could also see the sadness that had been spread upon her son's face.

The hurt was felt deeply inside of her body, for the loss of a life that her family still loved. It wasn't fair for this even to have happened; for that Lilly was still blaming her. Even when she had been released, things seemed to be extremely sad for her. Although Samantha's crib, reminded her of the baby that would have been; Lilly knew in her heart that she still was a mother.

It was hard getting through the holidays, but Eddie had tried to make it a good one. Though it took some time to fully get over the loss, Lilly tried her hardest. The two had no idea about what would be happening when Samantha turned Five.


	45. Bad dreams, High hopes

After everything had faded out and drew to a darkened close, the light came on once again as Lilly now had found herself in bed with Eddie. It had turned out that everything had just been a nightmare, but the good thing was that she still was very much indeed pregnant; with their third child.

Sitting up in bed, Lilly breathed out hard. Though her thoughts ran deeply about the baby, she couldn't understand why she had that dream in the first place. As Eddie's hand softly touched her back, he also grew worried.

"You alright", as his lips kissed her cheek. Lilly too in a breath before flying back, " I dreamt that we lost the baby on Nicky's birthday", which prompted him to turn onto his side; so that he was now facing her.

Eddie then let his hand rest on her stomach, "The baby's moving, you're probably just under a lot of stress Lil. I'm not going to let anything happy to you, or our kids", as Lilly then felt his lips once again kissing the side of her cheek .Still she felt unsure after what had just occurred in her dream, but hoped that it wasn't a sign of anything negative.

However when the two went together for the sonogram; everything seemed to be find. The baby was growing normally, but when the night of Nicholas's birthday finally came around, everything had seemed to go smoothly. Not once did Lilly feel anything except the movement of her unborn baby, perhaps she had to let the bad dream pass.

Just after the holidays were over, the four of them went on vacation for a few days. Though it was at a resort in New England, the most that Lilly was enjoying was the indoor pool. While she stayed behind to teach Samantha how to swim; both Eddie and Nicholas hit the slopes. Though clearly the two were enjoying being out doing this, Lilly also was having fun.

She didn't mind being almost five months along this time, nor feeling odd about wearing bikini. Wearing one while pregnant, made Lilly feel beautiful while exposing her growing belly. However Samantha seemed to be curious about her unborn sibling as well. She would often rest her head there, whenever the baby started to kick.

On the other hand, Eddie also would do that in combination with speaking to the baby. Just an hour after being at the pool, Lilly was already entered the hotel room; with a very cranky Samantha in her arms.

When her daughter had woken up from a nap, the two then headed out to the slopes. From there she could feel the cold winds brushing against her pale cheeks. The place was pretty nice, but then both Eddie and Nicholas made their ways over to her.

"How did you get that scrap", she asked. Nicholas shrugged, "I tried to snowboard, and Daddy fell in the snow".

Eddie made a face, pretending to cover it up, before taking a hold of Lilly's hand. While doing other things at the resort, the two found that their marriage was only getting stronger. Even as the two went ice skating, they then stopped short; gazing to each other's eyes.

Very slowly their lips came together, before Lilly's hand went immediately to her stomach. His hand also went there as well, as the two felt the kicking of their unborn child. Looking up, Eddie was amazed, "We going to find out"?

"I want to know", she said before letting Samantha feel the kicks, "You feel that, that's the baby", she told her.

Samantha seemed to be extremely interested in her unborn sibling, as she giggled due to feeling the kicking; both parents each exchanged looks. As Nicholas saw what was going on, he also placed his hand there.

To Lilly, she knew her kids had brought her such love and happiness. She still couldn't believe that her little boy was now six; it had seemed like yesterday that she was first pregnant with him. Perhaps getting pregnant a third time wasn't so bad. Besides, Lilly knew that having a baby inside of her; made her feel more beautiful.

By the time they came back to the hotel room, Lilly sat in bed while both Samantha and Nicholas each rested their heads on her stomach. Eddie looked over, as he watched them bonding with their unborn sibling Then Samantha moved closer to him; before he held her in his arms. He also remembered first seeing her being born and how beautiful it was.

Releasing a breath, Lilly then gently stroked her stomach, "I always liked having a baby growing inside of me, and makes me feel different. Gave me hope, you know", as she then paused to look at both of their kids, "Sometimes I wished that I could see day to day what this little one is doing".

Eddie nodded softly, "Been wondering how your heart sounds to the baby from inside", as Samantha then continued to snuggle more against his chest. Lilly took in a breath, "Why don't you ask the doctor, when we go"?

With that said, she then fell into a deep sleep. Just after Eddie got the kids to sleep, he then climbed into bed; before leaning over to kiss Lilly's stomach. He couldn't wait until the baby was born, but for now dreamt about how life would be with their third baby in the house.

By morning, Lilly was snuggling into his chest; while still very much in a deep sleep. As she continued to dream away; in the next room Samantha was cuddling with her brother. They were pretty close with each other, but Nicholas was probably the best brother anyone had ever seen. He seemed to take care and protect his baby sister.

Somehow they left the resort to head back home, but when they did; Lilly started to shop for the baby. Though she basically had everything from a crib down to a stroller; she still had wanted to buy some clothes.

When the day of her appointment had finally arrived, they went together. As they all saw the baby on the screen, Lilly kept on taking slow, even breaths. She couldn't to think if her dream really had meant something or was it just a form of her stress?

"Do you want to know the sex", the doctor then asked? Eddie nodded as the transducer waved around a few times, "It's a girl", seeing the reaction of both of the parent's faces.

Stepping forward Nicholas looked up at the screen, while the doctor continued to finish up the sonogram. Just moments after it was finished both Eddie and Lilly each shared a small kiss, "I'm proud of you, gave me another reason to be proud of".

His hand then gently wiped off the gel, before bending down to plant a kiss. However it was plain clear that Nicholas didn't want another sister, for that he basically hid in his room. Somehow as the adults were talking, Lilly saw him slap Samantha hard. That made her pick up her daughter into her arms, "Enough Nicholas, you do not slap your sister".

"I don't care, I hate girls", he said, "and that one", pointing to her stomach. Lilly sighed softly, before seeing Nicholas kicking some of Samantha's toys; which only caused the one year old to cry even harder.

Just then Eddie came into the room, after seeing the fit that their son was doing, before yelling at him loudly. He didn't stand for rude behavior one bit, but certainly didn't like his son's attitude. However grounding him wasn't going to simply take away; what Nicholas was now feeling. Somehow Lilly, was the one who knew he needed right now.

"You are still my little man, I'm never going to love you any different than I do now", she said, "I know that when you see this one; you will be all over her".

Nicholas shook his head, "The baby will cry a lot and wake me up", and he pouted. Lilly smiled, "You don't think you did that when you were that little, all babies cry".

He still wasn't that convinced about having another little sister, but upon getting up Eddie met her into the doorway, "We have to find a bigger place, at least an apartment with three bedrooms. He needs his own room, the girls can share theirs".

Lilly knew that her husband was right; but then Eddie then handed her a key, "I did just that, bought our first house. Been working on it but now we can move in", seeing how her face lit up. She still couldn't believe that he did that, "How, we don't have the money".

"Let's just saw it's my after wedding present to you", giving her kiss, "Has a nice yard and a pool, everything our family needs".

This time packing up was made easier than had imagined, but when their car pulled down their street; which was adored with older homes. Lilly felt her heart beginning to pound, she was nervous about owning a home for the first time.

Keeping her eyes closed, she also felt the excitement of starting a new life with her family. After stepping out of the car; Lilly's eyes opened as she saw just how beautiful her home was. It was a big white three story home; with a bay window in the front.

Turning slightly the two then shared a small kiss, "I thought that you would say that", as he then picked her up bridal style, groaning while carrying her over the threshold. One look inside made Lilly become breathless.

Cherry colored paneling ran through the lower level, as she looked around. The kitchen was also large with marble countertops and an island in the center. It leads out to a large deck, but when she went upstairs Lilly peered into the master bedroom. That as well was big with a walk in closet and a huge bathroom.

The other rooms were perfect sized, except that she had found one the doors to be locked. Eddie then came up from behind, "Later", escorting her downstairs while the movers continued to move all their stuff in.

Later on after the kids had gone to bed, Eddie wrapped his arms around her stomach, "So is this place perfect"?

"You're a tricky guy, but that's one the reason for why I love you so much", as their lips came together. Very slowly, he then led her upstairs. Little did she know that what was inside of that room would be his baby shower gift to her?


	46. Almost a family of five

Though settling into their new house was hard, especially for Nicholas who now had to start a new school and make new friends? However he seemed to like having a large yard to run around in, with Samantha. Luckily, the pool was gated which good thing with having kids was playing nearby. While the kids were outside, both Eddie and Lilly unpacked.

Now they had much better dishes, since she had gotten a lot of kitchenware as bridal gifts. Having a large kitchen was pretty nice; especially for Eddie who liked to cook. Perhaps this house was truly meant for their family, "Did you ask my dad for some of the money"?

"He offered, but he wanted you to live in something nicer than what you grew up in", which had Lilly glaring at him. Eddie knew that her own mother had never done this for her; or anyone else, "I mostly paid, but your boss helped as well. When they heard about you getting pregnant; it was the only thing logical to do".

Lilly's emotions then quickly drew to calm, "So you did it for the baby", she asked. Eddie moved closer, "I did it for you and our family, give them everything that we both didn't have growing up".

His eyes looked into hers deeply, "Besides, you and I needed more space in our bedroom", which signaled what was going to go on later.

For now, the two just watched both Nicholas and Samantha running around, but deep down Lilly couldn't wait for her second daughter to be born. For the time being, her pregnancy had seemed be going rather smoothly this time. For one thing, she let herself relax; rather than pay attention to how big that her stomach was getting.

When Lilly had returned to work, following the move; Scotty was chucking at her stomach, "That a boy in there", he asked, "You been getting pretty big".

She groaned, "Nope another little girl", feeling happy about announcing it. He chuckled in amusement, "The docs could be wrong, you're carrying the same way that you did with Nicholas".

Lilly paused for a second, "What would you know about pregnancy Scotty", before heading into the break room to get out a bottle of water out of the fridge. He looked at her amused, by the fact that she was once again pregnant, "I just know that a particular blonde woman, called me up asking for a large tuna sandwich with onion rings in the middle of the night".

For that she laughed softly, "Nicholas was one hungry baby, has an appetite like his dad. On the other hand, this little one she seems to be just happy kicking inside of me".

He shook his head, "I still say that's a boy", looking down at her stomach, "No way that it's another girl".

With a groan, Lilly then shifted her attention back to the case; until she noticed a baby name and gender with her name on it. She groaned knowing that the guys just loved to make any kind of bet; including Vera.

Throughout the entire day, Scotty was practically making constant runs for Lilly. He always hated when she was pregnant; due to her unique food cravings. Somehow after coming back with a smoothie, she seemed to be alright.

However her attention then shifted onto, the men standing by the Rush/Saccardo baby name and sex chart that was on the wall. She couldn't understand why they were hording around it, as if this was her first baby, when in reality it wasn't. Even Kat looked at Vera with an odd look, but it made Lilly just rolls her eyes.

"You do know that it's a girl", seeing how Jefferies also grinned, "They could be wrong", which now made her turn away. She knew that there was a little girl inside of her, but however being constantly asked about if it was a boy; now was aggravating her to no end.

Later on that night, after attending a prenatal yoga class; Lilly finally lay down on the bed. Eddie then rolled over; while gently caressing her stomach, "I bet she's beautiful like you", before planting a kiss there, "Having another daughter does bring me joy".

Her smile dropped, "What if it's a boy, like they said"? Eddie moved closer, "The doctor would have seen it, if it was. Plus she is a girl", as he then rested his head down lightly on her stomach.

Letting out a breath, Lilly then heard him softly speaking to their daughter. Closing her eyes, she then drifted into a very deep sleep. A few weeks later, Kat had thrown Lilly a huge baby shower. This time it was limited to just the squad, but having the guys over proved to be a bad mistake on her part.

Upon opening one gift, Lilly sighed as Eddie looked over, "We're having a girl, not a boy", placing his hand over his wife's stomach, protectively. Vera made another comment but was ignored, as Samantha then picked up a box.

With Lilly's assistance, the contents were now revealed; which turned out to be a beautiful pink lacy blanket. Right away, Samantha held onto it not wanting to let it go. That was clearly understood, but however hated the fact that Vera brought her so much Tupperware.

Changing the subject, Scotty then cleared his throat, "So you two thought of any names yet"?

Both Eddie and Lilly each exchanged looks at one another, "We actually haven't thought of a name, been so busy with the house and them". Those both knew that they needed to come up with one; before the birth of their daughter.

However she couldn't think of a good name, but wanted the middle name to be Lynn; since it was also shared by her mother. For the time being, she continued to open up more presents. Though the shower was pretty relaxed, until Vera kept on jawing on and on until several of the men got into a fight.

That's went the party then ended, though Lilly wasn't upset; it had bothered Eddie that her baby shower didn't go as planned. Somehow he took his family down to the bowling alley later on, as usual Lilly was bowling shark.

"Stop Bowling shark, Mommy", yelled Nicholas, "You always get strikes".

Eddie leaned downward, "Either Mommy's got talent or she's purposely dong that", which immediately got the attention of Lilly, "You could say that I have that, and the fact that she", motioning to her stomach, "Is giving me the luck".

He shook his head, before grabbing a bowling ball, "Let's just see about that, lady".

"Doesn't be such a sore sport", as the ball ascending down towards the pins. However it only managed to knock down two, which had him looking directly as his wife, "This ain't over until it's over".

As Lilly then slowly taught Samantha how to play, she then slowly pushed the ball. However it landed in the gutter, but that was expected. Though the one year old seemed pleased with her, Nicholas then bowled a strike.

Eddie shook his head in wonder, but when Lilly stepped up again; he then decide to mock her.

"Will she or won't see beat her husband again", causing her to smile, "You mean me winning again, I have a technique", while slowly thinking out how to bowl another strike. However she missed this time; seeing the reaction on his face, "Shut it, I'm still winning".

He glanced at her stomach, "I think she did a good job of making you miss", as Nicholas seemed to be amused in his parent's little banters, "So what just bowl Daddy", he called out.

Somehow Lilly won the game, but to her it was just for fun. Though he made several faces, he knew that he liked going bowling with her. However Eddie then revealed a small pink bowling bowl, which he had specifically ordered just for Samantha. Though Nicholas has his own, Lilly then saw a purple one for their unborn daughter

"You didn't", she said, "What did we both agree on, you're going back on our agreement".

Eddie shrugged, "I was going to get you one, with a giant case box on it", causing a smile to break onto her face before both of her hands went to her stomach. While sitting down, Lilly took in a several long deep breaths.

Somehow it turned out to be nothing, " I think she was positioned funny, she's moving now", feeling Eddie's hand on her stomach, " You scare me Lil, but I'm glad she isn't ready to come out".

"Don't worry she isn't, and I'm fine", giving him a smile.

However things were about to get interesting by the time that Lilly had gone into labor...


	47. Family of Five

A few months later, while both Eddie and Nicholas were playing video games in the attic; Lilly was sitting downstairs silently counting her contractions. She tried texting him but to no avail, but however she knew that the baby wasn't going to wait.

The last text certainly got his attention, as Eddie came downstairs hearing just how hard that she was breathing. Also immediately he grabbed his keys and made a simple phone call, before putting the kids into the car. On the way there, Lilly moaned heavily, "I think she's coming, right now".

Eddie remained calm but it was hard with a pregnant woman that was now in labor. Upon slamming into traffic, he tried to find a shortcut.

"My water just broke", she gasped, but soon as the traffic had started to move; Eddie darted fast through different streets until he arrived at the hospital. By then, Lilly was in miserable pain knowing that their daughter was now on her way.

As Cooper took the kids into the waiting area, the two then proceeded into the delivery room. Once there, Eddie was already in a pair of scrubs while trying to coach Lilly. She couldn't take the pain, but as her labor intensified; she screamed and cried. However while in the middle of pushing, Eddie's hand went completely numb.

By the time Eddie came out, he was beat and very tired; plus the fact the blood was now just flowing back into his hand. Peering into the room, Cooper now looked up, "Seven pounds even, we haven't named her yet".

The older man nodded, "How are Lilly and the baby", he asked?

"Fine, I have another beautiful daughter", eying Samantha whom was now sound asleep, against her brother's chest, "You should take them home, I'll bring them down to meet their sister tomorrow".

Cooper nodded before Eddie headed back into one of the rooms; inside Lilly was holding their newest addition in her arms. Though she was beat, she was just happy to not be pregnant anymore. Upon sitting down on the bed, he then peered over, "She has your eyes but she's all me".

Lilly smiled softly, "How about Emilie Lynn, I think the name suits her", watching their daughter sleeping soundly on her chest. Eddie agreed by kissing Emilie's small cheek, "Why the spellings change? He asked while still eying his newest little girl.

"It's something different", came her response as Lilly continued to cradle Emilie in her arms. He also smiled before taking the newborn into his arms, while watching her sleep.

Just a week after the two were released, Eddie carried a very crying Emilie in his arms; while trying his best to get her to sleep. For one thing, she probably was the crankiest baby but he loved her anyway. In fact, Emilie didn't seem like she had wanted to sleep; but in fact kept on crying harder and louder.

Her cries woke up Nicholas, whom now rubbed his eyes as he slowly crept downstairs. Coming closer, Nicholas the bent down; kissing her forehead, "Emilie's keeping me up".

"I know Buddy, Emilie doesn't want to sleep", Eddie replied, now feeling extremely tired. However it was clear that his son, wasn't about to go back upstairs, "Did she have to come out of Mommy"?

While Eddie held the newborn closer to his chest, he then peered down just hoping that she would finally go to sleep; but in a few hours both father, son and daughter were all now fast asleep. However that wasn't going to last, at least when Emilie had once against started up with her crying; this time Eddie walked back and forth; deliriously trying to quiet her down.

By morning, he wasn't feeling any better; but as Eddie got into bed beside Lilly, he then shook his head, "None of them were as cranky as her".

Lilly yawned softly, "I think you should sleep, I'm fine", as she placed Emilie down inside her bassinet. Just when the two thought it was safe, Samantha came barreling in before yelling something. That immediately set the newborn off into a series of cries.

Just then Nicholas pulled her away, "You woke up the baby", pushing the toddler to the floor, "Bad girl", as Eddie yelled at them both. Right away, Samantha had started to cry before he then picked her up.

Soon as all the crying had ceased, Lilly then noticed why Samantha had done that, "I think Sam knows that she isn't the baby anymore".

"Sure she is", Eddie replied, "You could involve her in bathing and changing diapers, like we did with Nicky".

While Emilie continued to sleep on her chest, Lilly saw what a good father that Eddie had made, "You're really good at this; being a parent. I never thought for a single second, that you wouldn't come back once you knew that I was pregnant".

" I think some of us are meant to be parents, we both were", glancing over at his wife," It's just odd to see them growing up so fast, I remember the first time I ever saw you pregnant". Lilly smiled softly, as Eddie held her hand," You don't know just how much I had wanted to stay and see Nicholas being born, I feel still that I've missed out on that moment, forever".

"Don't feel guilty", giving him one of her trademark smiles, "I cried hard when he was born, wishing that you were there to see it. I wanted you to walk into the room, so much".

Looking over, Eddie peered down at their newest addition; but just a week later everyone came over to see the newborn. As Scotty stepped into Emilie's room, he watched Lilly cradling her softly. She looked like a born natural as a mother, but that's what he had always envisioned her as.

Stepping closer, he then peered into the soft pink blanket, "She's beautiful", as Lilly then placed her daughter into his arms. Almost immediately, Scotty had found himself falling in love with the baby as he then looked up at Lilly.

"She's got more of him than you, but I'm glad I was able to save you, so that you would be able to have that chance to be a mom".

The blonde blinked, "I'd better give her a bottle, or else Emilie's not going to stop crying", she replied before taking the baby back into her arms. Somehow Scotty then stuck around, "Remember how long it took before Nicholas finally fell asleep"

"Yeah, when I caught both you and Nick talking about cars to him. Nice trick but Nicky's a sports fan ", as she sat there feeding Emilie with a bottle. Though by now the newborn was extremely cranky, Lilly remained patient, "Thanks for being there; I didn't know how I was going to go through that alone".

Scotty gave a small smile, "I still say that marrying him was a good thing, he does love you ". Downstairs everyone pretty much was adoring little Samantha who had the same identical smile as her mothers. Though she clung to her brother, she seemed to grow excited when Lilly came down with Emilie.

Not long after the celebration of another baby was then brought to an end, both Eddie and Lilly wondered how they even still had energy with having now three kids. However by the time that Samantha had turned five years old, things grew very interesting.


	48. One Last Time

A few years later, as Samantha now five years old came running through the house; while three year old Emilie also tagged along behind. Lilly sighed, knowing just how many times that she had told the two not to run in the house.

However ten year old Nicholas was yet another problem; and it was only getting worse. It had seemed to be that way, even since Eddie was shipped out to do an undercover assignment. Although he had tried to avoid going; he was unsuccessful. Now being gone a little over four years was proving to be tough.

Somehow Eddie was only getting in deeper; but there wasn't anything that he could do about it. By leaving would be the safest thing right now. Still he was missing his family, wanting so much just to hear the sound of their voices again.

Back home, Lilly was missing her husband terribly. She hated being without him, but knew that his job was preventing that from happening. In fact, not seeing him for four years was very well indeed frustrating and bothersome. She needed to regain that love and safety that he had given to her; but now that too was gone.

It had felt almost as if they were divorced in some way, but not quite. She needed him back and so did the kids. Most of all, Samantha was upset that he wasn't going to be taking her to her school's annual Father/ daughter dance.

She had been coming home crying for the last several weeks, but Nicholas became the man of the house; becoming quite protective over both his mother and sisters.

Although Lilly did her best to be there for her kids, it was very hard. She tried even avoided working on weekends just to spend time with all three of them. The house wasn't simply the same without Eddie's presence.

Later that night, while sitting at the table doing some bills; Lilly let out another sigh. She wished for a way to contact him; but being undercover made the whole thing a lot harder. Plus the romance had seemed to be well in need; Lilly hadn't kissed or made love to him in awhile. Both her heart and body craved it.

Three months later, she had received a phone called alerting her that her husband had gone missing. Panic swept through her bones, in dire worry about where Eddie might be. However when six months rolled on by; still there wasn't any sign of him. By now it was summer and it was the morning of Samantha's birthday. Although the family had just celebrated Emilie's fourth birthday it was hard with having Eddie there.

However Scotty tried to use his uncle wisdom to help her through this, but he knew that she only wanted her father. By the time that everyone had arrived, the six year old was looking pretty depressed, except when she then looked up.

Straight ahead, Eddie stood there as Emilie shrieked his name loudly. Very slowly, Samantha got up and walked steady towards him.

"Happy Birthday Samantha", as she then gave him a big hug. Even Lilly was slightly crying, while watching her husband now embracing their youngest daughter as well. Even Nicholas hugged him, as Eddie looked up at him, "You've gotten so big, And Buddy".

Nicholas bore a striking resemblance to him, but he still had mostly his mother's features, "Are you back now"?

"For now I am", Eddie answered before wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist, "Hey Gorgeous ", before planting several kisses along the sides of her neck. As she then turned around, seeing the man that she loved so much; the two shared a long kiss before breaking off into a long hug.

Shortly after Samantha had blown out the candles, the family played a round of baseball in the backyard. Though it was clear that Lilly had become a baseball and a softball mom; due to both Nicholas and Samantha.

Eddie shook his head as he then picked up the bat, "Quit batting shark Rush", he commented causing Lilly to chuckle, "Don't be such a sore sport, anyways we have two others that are much better than you are".

"Whoa watch it there, you saying that I'm not that good", as Eddie then hit the baseball into the air, "I might have to re-teach you later tonight", seeing how Lilly then shot him a seductive look. However not long after the game was over, that Eddie carried their youngest into the house and upstairs.

As he then lay next to Emilie, he knew it had been exactly four years and six months since he had last seen his littlest girl. Of all the bad things that he just recently seen undercover; just watching Emilie sleep made him realize how beautiful life can be.

After kissing her goodnight, he then checked up on his other two kids. With Nicholas there were a lot of questions, but Eddie had promised him that he would answer all of them tomorrow. Somehow Samantha only had wanted him.

"Are you leaving again Daddy", she asked?

Sitting down Eddie shook his head, "No, but I missed you a lot. Your getting so big now", seeing how she looked striking similar to Lilly in every way. That wasn't the point but he was still getting used to of being home again, "I promise that I'll be here tomorrow", planting a kiss on top of her head.

While reading Samantha a story, he then noticed how her head was directly on his heart. In a way, it made him feel very paternal. Somehow the six year old had fallen asleep, as Eddie continued to listen to the sound of her breathing.

That's when Lilly had entered, "I remember you lying there with her when she was a baby", as a small smile broke onto her face, "That was the only way to get her to sleep".

Being careful, Eddie then lay Samantha down on her bed before kissing her, "She's still a baby, got the face to prove".

As the two then went into their bedroom together, Lilly was happy to have her man back in her life. In the middle of their passionate kiss, Eddie then knocked her down onto the bed. His mouth moved from her lips down to her chest, exploring and kissing every inch of her skin.

Lilly moaned in delight, needing more of him, while their clothes seemed to be piling up on the floor. During the middle of it all, Eddie then pulled out and lay there on his side of the bed. She too followed unsure of what had just happened.

"What's up", she asked, seeing how he wasn't clearly in the mood for sex anymore.

Letting out a sigh, Eddie then sat up, " I don't know, I keep on thinking about what I had seen", as Lilly moved closure trying hard not to eye his lower extremities; even though she still craved for him to be inside of her.

"What happened there"?

Eddie deeply sighed, "Terrible things Lil, more than I want to say. I missed you and them so much", looking into her blue eyes, "There were times I just wanted to come home but couldn't, I'm not so sure about still being a cop".

As Lilly then placed her hand into his, it symbolized their togetherness, "You can't quit now, just think about all the dealers you have put away and how you are making this world better for our kids". That made him understand slightly, "It's not just that Lil, I almost got lost but didn't".

She knew just how dangerous being undercover was, but also knew how her husband was in need of her comfort, " I'm just glad that your home, I missed you so much", burying her head deeply into his chest

From there Eddie released a breath, "How about we finish what we started", as he once again entered her core. This time, they both landed up in a pool of that was mixed with their scent and sweat. Sex had proved to be a good thing.

While their bodies were each cooling down, Lilly lay in his arms content. However Eddie still wasn't feeling himself, anymore. In fact, he knew that what he had just seen; was about to land himself up in hot water.

He worried what Lilly and their kids would then think of him, but that wasn't all that was on Eddie's mind. While pacing around downstairs sometime later; he was worried about how his family might land off if he was kicked out of the police force.

Just a few days later, Eddie nervously entered his bosses' office; only to find both the dean of detectives and his boss sitting there. Though he did everything to bring down the bust; getting lost and leaving wasn't a good thing. What took the cake were the dealers finding out that he was a cop; which had gotten him into more hot water.

"We still were able to bring them down, I had to leave. It was the only way, after what they had done".

One of the agents that were there didn't believe him for a split second, "You had a job to do Saccardo and you messed up. Better than that you left without telling anyone, which put you in more danger", as Eddie sat there knowing that his actions weren't the best.

"You would if you were missing your family, plus I already notified that guy who was killed".

Somehow Eddie was suspended without any pay, but had a feeling that this was the end of his career. Keeping his head down, he then heading outside only to see his wife and her partner about to go on their way to do an interview.

However he felt like a failure to her, their kids and himself. Somehow Lilly was clearly reading into his thoughts, as she returned home.

"What happened"?

"Suspension without pay until further notice, I guess I'm done", he said, "I can't just walk back in there, now I'm just a failure to you and our kids".

Lilly didn't know the specifics but knew just how much he was now hurting, "You aren't not to me or them, we're still family", touching his hand, "I still love you and that's important".

He knew what she was saying was true, but couldn't bring himself to admit it. Rather than fight the suspension, Eddie quit the force. Although he was still able to get his pension, he busied himself by working on the house; doing repairs. That didn't help with their money problems; that prompted Lilly to remain at the office even more.

When Lilly came home later that night, Eddie met her in the backyard, "I shouldn't be making you work harder, it's not right. It's my fault, I'm sorry Lil".

"You aren't making me work harder, I 'm the one who's doing all the work. We can't give up on us", she said, "Giving isn't something that I'm willing to do".

Eddie let out a sigh, "What happen to us Lil, we aren't the same people that we were. I miss when it was just us, being that young family. If I could go back I would".

"Things change, but are you saying that you want out"?

He shook his head no, "I screwed up our marriage, and I knew that my job would always take me away from you. I never had wanted to do that, in the first place. Leaving you pregnant with Nicholas, all alone like that. Plus you giving birth alone without me there, I should have stayed".

Sitting down Lilly released a small breath, "It was ten years ago, you can't change what happened. I understood I still do now; who else would ever understand us but ourselves"? That made Eddie also sit down as she continued talking, "You were the first person that taught me how to love again, after I had been shot. Even when you were gone, I still missed you".

Eddie could see that Lilly was still very much in love with him, "You still want in on it"?

"I do, you don't"?

With a step closer he then took her hand, before gently kissing her lips. Without any use of words, it told them both that they would do their best to try and give the marriage one last time. Lilly knew as she continued to kiss him, that her heart wanted one and one thing only; Eddie Saccardo.

_The end_


End file.
